Trzy serca/04
Rozdział IV W sam dzień imienin Kate, dwudziestego piątego listopada, między innymi kwiatami przyniesiono nieduży kosz z kartką wypełnioną drobnym, czytelnym pismem. — A to od kogo? — zapytał Gogo, zaglądając żonie przez ramię. Podała mu bilet. Przeczytał: “Korzystając z mego pobytu w Warszawie, ośmielam się przesłać Szanownej Pani najlepsze życzenia imieninowe. Pragnąc powtórzyć je osobiście i przy sposobności złożyć Państwu uszanowanie, pozwolę sobie przyjść o godzinie piątej — Roger Tyniecki". — Nie jest to w najlepszej formie, ale jednak wyrobił się — powiedział Gogo. — Ciekaw jestem, jak wygląda. Spodziewam się, że nie pluje na podłogę i że używa chusteczki do nosa. Punktualnie o piątej odezwał się dzwonek. Gdy Tyniecki wszedł do gabinetu, Gogo w pierwszej chwili go nie poznał. Nie, ten człowiek nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto świeżo nauczył się dobrych manier. Trudno było pod świetnie skrojonym ubraniem domyślić się dawnego pisarza prowentowego. Nawet pewna nieśmiałość czy powściągliwość w ruchach, pewien brak swobody w sposobie bycia nie robiły ujemnego wrażenia. — Wszystko można mieć za pieniądze — pomyślał Gogo. Wskazując gościowi fotel, powiedział: — Miło mi pana widzieć. Zona w tej chwili nadejdzie. Czy dawno pan wrócił do kraju? Tyniecki odpowiedział jakby z roztargnieniem: — O nie, przed tygodniem. Wpadłem na kilka dni do Prudów, a teraz przyjechałem do Warszawy. — Długo pan tu zabawi? — Jeszcze nie wiem. Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia i od nich zależy termin mego wyjazdu. Jakże się państwo miewają? — O, dziękuję panu. Zona jest zdrowa. Ja chorowałem dłuższy czas, ale teraz już czuję się dobrze. Bawił pan zdaje się w Ameryce? — Tak, ale niezbyt długo. Najdłużej siedziałem w Paryżu i Londynie. Weszła Kate. Wstał i pocałowawszy jej rękę, powiedział: — Cieszę się, że mogę pani złożyć życzenia i że widzę panią zdrową. — Dziękuję panu za pamięć i za śliczne kwiaty — odpowiedziała. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zastawionym koszami i wazonami pełnymi kwiatów. — Widzę, że utonęły w istnej powodzi. Gogo chrząknął. — Mamy tu sporo przyjaciół. Ten duży kosz jest od Julka Załuckiego, tego z Horania, to od barona Irwinga, to od Józefa Czumskiego z Białocic, to od tego sławnego powieściopisarza Adama Polaskiego, te róże od znanego poety Strąkowskiego, a tamte w kącie od Kuczymińskiego, czy od Chochli? Kate, bo już nie pamiętam? — Nie, to od Maryni — odpowiedziała i dodała wyjaśniająco dla Ty nieckiego: — Marynia to nasza służąca. Przez twarz Tynieckiego przebiegł ledwie dostrzegalny uśmiech. — A czy pamięta pani te laurki, które co roku w dniu pani imienin składały pani dzieci ze szkółki w Prudach? — zapytał. — Ach, oczywiście — ożywiła się Kate. — To było takie wzruszające. Mam je wszystkie. Coś sześć sztuk. Tyniecki zarumienił się z lekka. — Tylko pięć, proszę pani — sprostował. — Być może, ale skąd pan wie? — Bo w części były moimi arcydziełami. Nauczycielka, panna Kobalska, zajmowała się ich stroną malarską, ja zaś poetycką. Zaśmiał się i dodał: — Były to okropne wierszyki. — Ależ przeciwnie, bardzo miłe. Więc to pan?... Mój Boże! Nie do myślałam się wcale. Sądziłam, że komponowała je również panna Kobalska. Pamiętam, że ciocia Matylda winszowała jej tych wierszy, zapewniając ją, że ma zdolności poetyckie. To coś nadzwyczajnego. Panna Kobalska łykała te komplementy jak sobie przynależne. Teraz się dopiero wykryło! To nie było najładniej z jej strony. — Muszę stanąć w jej obronie — zaśmiał się Tyniecki. — Spełniała tylko moją prośbę. Nie chciałem za żadne skarby ujawnić mego incognito. — A to odkrycie! Czy i dla cioci Matyldy, i dla proboszcza, i dla generała też pan pisał wiersze? — O nie. Tamte dzieci przepisywały z podręcznika. Ale mam do pani jedną prośbę: proszę nie czytać nigdy tych wierszyków. — Dlaczego? — Bo są straszne. W ich świetle wyglądałbym tak, jak fotografia kobiety sprzed lat dwudziestu w starodawnym kapeluszu. — Nie sądzę. I nie wiem, czy mogę panu przyrzec, że nie zajrzę do tych laurek. Pańskie zastrzeżenia zbytnio podnieciły moją ciekawość. Kobietom nie wolno stawiać takich zakazów. Żadna nie wytrzyma. — Wierzę, że i ta reguła ma swoje zaszczytne wyjątki — odpowiedział z ukłonem. — Zbyt wielkie ryzyko — zaśmiała się i pomyślała, że Tyniecki bardzo zmienił się na korzyść. Historie laurek przypomniały jej dziewczęce lata spędzone w Prudach. Ze wspomnień wionęło łagodnym ciepłem. — Czy tam teraz, kiedy mnie nie ma, dba ktoś o poczciwą Ślepunię? — zapytała. — O jaką Ślepunię? — zaciekawił się Gogo. — To klacz, proszę pana — wyjaśnił Tyniecki. — Pani Katarzyna opiekowała się tą staruszką i uratowała ją przed śmiercią, gdy pan Bartłomiejczyk chciał ją sprzedać na skórę. Owszem, Ślepunia żyje i spasła się nawet. Wałek otrzymał co do niej wyraźne polecenia i dba o nią więcej niż o inne konie. I nie mam co do tego wątpliwości, bo chwyciłem się pewnego sposobu, który strzeże sumienności Walka. Mianowicie dostał maleńką podwyżkę, ale tylko na czas, póki Ślepunia żyje. Pan Bartłomiejczyk pomrukuje, że dzięki temu Wałek dociągnie ją do stu lat. — Życzę jej tego z całego serca — uśmiechnęła się Kate. — A czy pan do Warszawy przyjechał na długo? — Właśnie mówiłem panu, że jestem zależny od różnych spraw. Przypuszczalnie uporam się z nimi w kilka tygodni. — Jeżeli moje tutejsze stosunki mogą się panu na coś przydać — odezwał się Gogo — z przyjemnością służę. — Ach nie, dziękuję panu bardzo. To nic ważnego. Spojrzał na zegarek i wstał z zamiarem pożegnania się, lecz Gogo zaoponował: — Dlaczego pan tak śpieszy?... Doprawdy miło nam będzie, jeżeli pan jeszcze zostanie. Tyniecki spojrzał na Kate. — Nie wiem, czy nie przeszkadzam... — zaczął. — Ależ przeciwnie, jeżeli pan tylko może... — Naturalnie. Niech pan zostanie — nalegał Gogo. — Pozna pan kilka interesujących osób, literatów, malarzy... Zależało mu na tym. Chciał zaimponować Tynieckiemu, a jeszcze bardziej pragnął, by przyjaciele przekonali się naocznie, że hrabia i milioner jest kuzynem jego żony. — Niech pan zostanie — namawiał szczerze. — Z przyjemnością skorzystam z zaproszenia — zgodził się wreszcie Tyniecki. — Tym bardziej, że rzeczywiście chciałbym poznać takiego znakomitego poetę, jak Strąkowski. To jeszcze, zdaje się, bardzo młody człowiek? — O tak. Ma niewiele ponad dwadzieścia — powiedział Gogo. — Ale dziwi mnie, że pan o nim słyszał, przebywając za granicą. — Nie tylko słyszałem. Znam jego wiersze. W Paryżu jest przecież polska księgarnia. Polaskiego również czytałem. To wysoce utalentowany pisarz. Nie podzielam jednak jego poglądów. Oczywiście zbyt mało znam się na literaturze, bym miał prawo wypowiadać o niej zdanie. Kieruję się wyłącznie zwykłymi upodobaniami. I dlatego na przykład wolę książki Kuczymińskiego. — Ja też — powiedziała Kate. — A ja przeciwnie — zaoponował Gogo. — Kuczymiński jest zimny. Patrzy na życie z odległości księżyca. Albo przez mikroskop. Wiem, że jest uznawany, i sam go uznaję, ale wolę Polaskiego. — Różnica między nimi polega na tym — zauważyła Kate —że Kuczymiński jest analitykiem. — Czy i w życiu są tacy? — O, tak. — Bardzo chciałbym ich poznać. Przyznam się państwu, że zawsze pociągał mnie świat artystyczny. Od najmłodszych lat, czytając książki, marzyłem o zobaczeniu ich autorów, o krótkiej bodaj rozmowie z nimi. Miałem zresztą, jak państwo wiedzą, sam jeżeli nie ambicje, to upodobania literackie, mówiąc po prostu grafomańskie. Gogo zaśmiał się. — No, teraz chyba już pan wierszy nie pisze? — Nie, wierszy nie piszę. — Mój Boże, jestem przekonany, że gdyby wszyscy poeci byli bogaci, woleliby podpisywać czeki niż poezje. — Bardzo mylny sąd — powiedziała Kate. — Było przecież wielu takich, którzy mimo posiadania dużego majątku pisali, i to tak pięknie jak Byron czy Krasiński — dodał Tyniecki. — Dziwię się, że im się chciało — wzruszył ramionami Gogo. — Nie wiem, proszę pana — po namyśle powiedział Tyniecki — czy gra tu rolę chęć, czy przymus wewnętrzny. — Trafnie to pan określił — skinęła głową Kate. — Talent bodaj na tym przymusie wewnętrznym polega, na potrzebie tworzenia. — Wcale nie — zaoponował Gogo. — Różne grafomany zapisują wagony papieru. Też mają potrzebę tworzenia. Nawet w większym stopniu. A na przykład taki Sewer Tukałło, który mógłby najświetniejsze rzeczy pisać, nie ma potrzeby tworzenia, a z nakazu wewnętrznego nic sobie nie robi. — Jeśli o niego chodzi, to też kwestia do dyskusji — nie zgodziła się Kate. — On również tworzy. Mówi przecie bez przerwy. Tylko nie utrwala swojej twórczości. Co zaś dotyczy grafomanów, bynajmniej mnie nie przekonałeś. To jest przecie choroba psychiczna. Są różni maniacy, u których motorem działania jest właśnie ich mania. Jeżeli dwaj ludzie skaczą w ogień, nie znaczy to, że mieli identyczne pobudki. Jeden chce uratować kogoś z płonącego domu, a drugi może być wariatem i chce, dajmy na to, ogrzać się. W przedpokoju rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Pierwsza przyszła Jolanta, po niej wkrótce Drozd i Kuczymiński, w niespełna godzinę Polaski, Załucki i Tukałło, po nich Czumski, Dabulewicz, Chodźko, Lula Brzeska, zwana Pupsem, Strąkowski, panna Woroniczówna, Bojanowicz i Duksza. Całe mieszkanie napełniło się ruchem i gwarem. Drozd siadł do fortepianu, Strąkowski imitował Chaplina. Ali Baba przygotowywał cocktaile. Tukałło, znalazłszy nową ofiarę swego krasomówstwa w osobie Rogera Tynieckiego, gadał z najlepszą swadą. — Tak — mówił — lubię ziemian, nie mogę im jednak przebaczyć tego, iż stali się domokrążcami i nie dają mi spać. Przez całą wiosnę o wczesnym ranku budzi mnie ich rozpaczliwy krzyk na podwórzu. Krzyczą: ziemia do sprzedania, ziemia do kwiatów!... To okropne. Spotkałem Jurka Odolańskiego, który jest teraz ministrem rolnictwa, i zaprotestowałem. Do czego to doprowadzi, na Boga, ta pasja parcelacyjna! To rozdrabnianie gospodarstw już nie na włóki, nie na hektary, lecz na doniczki. Jeszcze rok, dwa, a mieszczuchy wykupią naszą ziemię ojczystą po parę kilogramów na łebek. Tyniecki śmiał się, zaś Tukałło ciągnął: — Protestuję! Sam urodziłem się na ziemi i nie pozwolę, by mi ją garściami spode mnie rozdrapywano! — Wyobraźcie sobie Sewera jako szlagona! — zawołał Chochla. — Sewer, osiądź na roli! — Nie chcę. Na roli można siedzieć, ale w końcu zawsze się leży. Tylko stać, dobrze stać na roli nie można. Miałem stryja, któremu w swoim czasie powodziło się nieźle. Zwrócę waszą uwagę na fakt, że stryjom powodzi się zawsze w swoim czasie. Dziwne, ale prawdziwe. Otóż ten stryj był fantastycznym gospodarzem. W styczniu do wódki dawał rzodkiewki, które wylęgały się świetnie, bo po długich badaniach zastosował nowy system. Mianowicie nie sadzał na rzodkiewkach kur, tylko gęsi. Skutek fenomenalny i natychmiastowy. Byście mnie nie posądzili o przesadę, gdy nazywam go genialnym rolnikiem, przytoczę jeszcze jeden przykład. Oto udało mu się wyhodować cielę, które miało piętnaście lat. — Więc już krowę! — zawołał od fortepianu Drozd. — Pozornie, ale tylko pozornie. Zewnętrznie do złudzenia to cielę przypominało krowę. Ryczało, dawało mleko, ser, masło, a w dni uroczyste nawet śmietanę. Ale naprawdę nie przestało ani na moment być cielęciem. Stryj zapewniał mnie, że tak jest. I cóż to mu pomogło?... Nie cielęciu, tylko stryjowi! Przyszła seria lat suszy. Stryj kupił pięć tysięcy konewek. Nazajutrz oczywiście lunął deszcz, rozpoczynając serię lat mokrych. W piątym czy szóstym roku stryj zrozpaczony kupił dwadzieścia cztery tysiące parasoli. Powtykane w ziemię istotnie chroniły ją od deszczu, ale zakrywały też światło. Wówczas stryj kazał porobić w parasolach dziury, by chociaż odrobinę światła dopuścić. Nie przewidział, że przez te otwory oprócz światła przejdzie i deszcz. Trzeba było na gwałt dziury cerować. Czyż muszę dodawać, że umarł w nędzy o suchym chlebie, on, który słynął z gargantuowskiego apetytu, który nie wychodził z restauracji, póki nie zjadł systematycznie wszystkiego, co było w karcie! Siadając przy stoliku, mówił kelnerowi: — Proszę kolejno podawać stąd dotąd!... Nie, boję się rolnictwa. Załucki powiedział: — W każdej dziedzinie można robić głupstwa i zbankrutować. — Na przykład — ciągnął Tukałło — znałem fabrykanta trumien, który dla zachęcenia klienteli umieszczał w trumnach aparaty radiowe, nastawione na Warszawę. Antena była na pomniku, z uziemieniem oczywiście nie miał żadnego kłopotu, bo zwłoki były uziemione. Powiadam wam, że nieboszczycy przepadali za tymi trumnami. O innych słyszeć nie chcieli. Zdawało się, że fabrykant dojdzie do milionów. I cóż się stało?... Oto do radia zaangażowano Piankowskiego na serię odczytów o nowych prądach w literaturze. To wystarczyło. Żaden uczciwy, lepszy trup nie chciał położyć się do trumny z aparatem radiowym. Gdy rodzina wpychała go tam przemocą, wykrzywiał się i robił straszne miny, że przenoszono go ze strachu do innej. Stare nieboszczyki pod wpływem Piankowskiego dostały spazmatycznego ziewania. Wrażliwsze egzemplarze zgrzytały zębami. Wystarczyło na Powązkach ucho przyłożyć do ziemi, by usłyszeć grzechot wysypujących się zębów. — O jej, takie obrzydliwości opowiadasz — jęknęła Pups. — Cóż w tym obrzydliwego — oburzył się Tukałło. — Zmarli, te zęby. Brrr... — Pups boi się trupów — orzekł Chochla. — Nie — zaprzeczył Strąkowski. — Widziałem ją wczoraj w kinie. Była z Boszkowskim i nie okazywała żadnego lęku. — W dodatku on też nie ma zębów — zauważył Tukałło. — Bardzo miły pan — nastroszyła się Pups. — Miły, ale nieboszczyk. Samobójca. Zawinął się raz na zawsze. I dziwię się, że z tą marną marą możesz nie tylko chodzić, ale pokazywać się publicznie — powiedział Polaski. — Dlaczego panowie nazywają pana Boszkowskiego nieboszczykiem i samobójcą? — zaciekawił się Tyniecki. — To historia głośnego plagiatu — wyjaśnił Kuczymiński. — Boszkowski przed paru miesiącami wydał książkę, w której całe ustępy były dosłownie przepisane z pracy pewnego brazylijskiego pisarza. Poczciwinę złapano na gorącym uczynku i został skompromitowany. Musiał biedak zupełnie wycofać się z życia. Tak, to było najbardziej lekkomyślne samobójstwo. — A jednak — podniósł palec Tukałło — to właśnie była jego najlepsza książka. Ostatecznie nie widzę powodów, dla których nie ma się robić plagiatów. To też jest rodzaj literacki. Kompilacje, plagiaty. Jeżeli miał coś głupiego powiedzieć od siebie, wolę, by świsnął komuś dobrą myśl czy dobry rozdział. Konsumentowi w gruncie jest obojętne, czy autorem jest pan Boszkowski, czy Cervera. Chodzi mu o jakość towaru, nie zaś o markę fabryczną. Polaski zaoponował. Jego zdaniem opinia Tukałły może się odnosić wyłącznie do najgorszego gatunku konsumentów literatury. Prawdziwy miłośnik nie tylko interesuje się dziełem, lecz i indywidualnością autora. A indywidualność tę może zrekonstruować tylko wtedy, gdy zna wszystkie utwory danego pisarza. Na ten temat rozpaliła się dyskusja. Tymczasem Gogo z Czumskim zorganizowali stolik brydża, którego grywano tu bardzo rzadko. Reszta towarzystwa podzieliła się na grupki. Przed kolacją przyszło jeszcze kilka osób. Tyniecki czuł się nieco skrępowany w tym środowisku, którego dotychczas nie znał. Przy stoliku siedział między Załuckim i panią Jolantą, lecz pochłonięty był sporem, który toczył się między Tukałłą i Kuczymińskim o wartość Ibsena. Tukałło twierdził, że na Ibsenie zasypia, i przyznawał mu jedynie pozycję historyczną, martwą, Kuczymiński przeciwnie, znajdował w nim cechy aktualne, wyrażał natomiast przekonanie, że autora tego nie można dziś grać dawnym stylem. Pani Jolanta zwróciła się do Tynieckiego: — Pan jest kuzynem Kate? — Tak, proszę pani. — Jest zachwycająca. Kończę właśnie jej portret i wróżę sobie na wiosennym wernisażu wielkie zwycięstwo. Pan rzadko bywa w Warszawie? — Mieszkam w Wielkopolsce, a ostatnio dużo podróżowałem. — Pan jest bogaty? Tyniecki uśmiechnął się. — Nie mam prawa uskarżać się na materialne braki. Dlaczego to panią zainteresowało? — Jako malarkę. Przyglądam się panu i nie mogę uchwycić pańskiego typu. Pan jest trudny. — Z malarskiego punktu widzenia? — Nie, w ogóle. Jedno zawsze idzie w parze z drugim. — Jeżeli będę miał możność poznania pani bliżej, postaram się pani dowieść, że należę do natur bardzo prymitywnych, nieskomplikowanych i właśnie łatwych do poznania. — Wątpię — potrząsnęła głową. — Mam dobrą intuicję. W panu wyczuwam naturę wysoce skomplikowaną. Jest w panu kilka istot zupełnie różnych, a wszystkie razem ukrywa pan jak w futerale w swojej powierzchowności. — Intryguje mnie pani sąd. I jakież to istoty dojrzała pani przez futerał? — Przede wszystkim kogoś trzymanego na uwięzi — mówiła z przymkniętymi oczami — kogoś bardzo namiętnego, istną burzę, huragan namiętności. Kogoś, kto dla jej zaspokojenia gotów by zginąć, mordować, świat rozsadzić... — O kim pani mówi? — z zaciekawieniem pochyliła się ku niej siedząca w pobliżu Kate. — O jednej z ukrytych osobowości pani kuzyna. — Tak dalece ukrytych — zaśmiał się Tyniecki — że nic o jej istnieniu nie wiem. Odwrotnie, zawsze uważałem siebie za wyjątkowo umiarkowanego, jeżeli chodzi o zmysłowość. — Ależ wcale nie chodzi o zmysłowość, tylko o namiętność. Natury namiętne nigdy nic bywają zmysłowe. Nie wolno tych rzeczy mieszać. Mówiłam o namiętności, która jest siłą pchającą człowieka do upragnionego celu. Celem tym może być równie dobrze osiągnięcie władzy, jak zdobycie kochanej kobiety lub wygranie wyścigu. Otóż pan niewątpliwie ukrywa w sobie szalone namiętności. I proszę mi wybaczyć szczerość, ale mówi pan nieprawdę twierdząc, że nic o nich nie wie. — Jeżeli tak mam to rozumieć — poważnie przyznał Tyniecki — to nie zamierzam przeczyć. — A widzi pan! — Nie sądziłem jednak, że robię jakiekolwiek widoczne dla ludzi wy. siłki, by to ukryć. — Otóż robi to w panu druga istota. Bardzo dziwna istota. — Uosobienie skromności? — zażartował. — O nie, przeciwnie. Pycha. — Tu się chyba pani myli — powiedziała Kate. — Nawet na pewno — dodał Tyniecki. Jolanta zamyśliła się: — Możliwe, że źle ujmuję to, co wyczuwam w panu. Ale to na pewno jest pycha, nie zarozumiałość, lecz pycha. I właśnie skromność, o której pan mówił, jest funkcją tej pychy. Pan musi zachować incognito, znosić to, że ludzie nie przyznają panu tych wartości, które pan widzi w sobie. Ale wierzy pan, że nadejdzie dzień, gdy stanie pan w pełnej chwale i wspaniałości. Tak, pan tyle ma tej pychy, że bezboleśnie znosić może wszystkie przeciwności. Pycha pana narkotyzuje, znieczula. — To niesprawiedliwy osąd — odpowiedział wesoło. — Wszyscy, którzy dawniej mnie znają, mogą przyświadczyć, że jeżeli mam jakąś cnotę, cnotą tą jest właśnie przeciwieństwo pychy, czyli pokora. — Mogą tak mówić dlatego, że od dawna pana znają, że są zasugestionowani pańską zewnętrznością. Ale ja jestem kobietą, ja nawet wbrew oczywistości, wbrew dowodom, wbrew logice i faktom wierzę swojej intuicji. — Wobec tego odwołuję się do drugiej kobiecej intuicji. Niech pani Kate powie, czy bliższy jestem pokory, czy pychy? — Nigdy pana o pychę nie posądzałam — przyznała Kate. — A jednak zapewniam panią — upierała się Jolanta — że się nie mylę. Kate nie jest malarką. Patrzyła na pana w dodatku zawsze oczyma kuzynki. Z biegiem lat przyzwyczaiła się przyjmować pana takim, jakim się pan sam podaje. Oto dlaczego mniej może wiedzieć o panu niż ja, która go znam od kilku godzin. Och, pan jest bardzo skomplikowany... — ... Co mówisz, że on jest skomplikowany?! — zawołał Tukałło. Tyniecki spojrzał zdumiony na drugi koniec stołu. Okazało się jednak, że słowa te odnosiły się do Marcela Prousta, o którym Tukałło dyskutował z Polaskim. — On skomplikowany?... A owszem, przyznaję ci, że składa się z niezliczonych warstw. Zdejmujesz jedną i poznajesz nową, i tak bez końca. Prousta można tak rozbierać jak główkę kapusty. Zdejmujemy liść po liściu, docieramy wreszcie do sedna i gdy z drżeniem usuwamy ostatni liść — nie znajdujemy nic. Zupełnie nic. Sedna nie ma. — Bardzo słusznie! — zawołał Strąkowski. — Owszem — krzyknął Chochla. — W kapuście znajdujemy głąb! Drozd skrzywił się. — Niepodobna prowadzić dyskusji na poziomie Chochli. Tyniecki uśmiechnął się do pani Jolanty. — Czy jestem skomplikowany też tak bardzo, by ukryć w sobie takie tajemnice jak główka kapusty?... Zdaje się, że ci panowie wyręczyli panią w dokończeniu myśli. — Wiem, że pan nie podejrzewa mnie o to — potrząsnęła głową. — I nie miałam takich intencji. Pańska kuzynka, która lepiej mnie zna, wie, że nie potrafię zainteresować się kimś, w kim nie spodziewam się znaleźć czegoś o ponad przeciętnej wartości. Tyniecki zarumienił się lekko. — Wobec tego muszę unikać pani, by oszczędzić jej rozczarowania. — Znowu ta dymna zasłona skromności — zaśmiała się. — A w duchu kpi pan sobie ze mnie i “duch pański ziewa". Na pewno słyszał to pan od niejednej kobiety. — Zapewniam panią, że od żadnej. Tak mało stykam się z kobietami. — Pan? — zdziwiła się szczerze. — To niemożliwe. Kate, niech pani powie, czy to prawda? Kate spojrzała z zakłopotaniem na Tynieckiego, później na Jolantę i znowu na Tynieckiego. W jego oczach dostrzegła wyraz powagi i zamyślenia. Miał ładne, rozumne i uczciwe oczy. Cóż poza tym mogła o nim powiedzieć? — Pan nigdy mi się nie zwierzał — powiedziała. — Ostatnio zresztą widywaliśmy się bardzo rzadko. Zdana więc jestem na intuicję, tak jak i pani. — A co intuicja pani mówi? — zapytał poważnie. — Chyba to, że można wierzyć pańskim słowom. — Dziękuję pani — lekko pochylił głowę. Wstano od stołu. Brydżyści wrócili do stolika, reszta towarzystwa do rozmowy. Tyniecki po godzinie zaczął się żegnać. — Niech pan nie zapomina o naszym domu — konwencjonalnie powiedziała Kate. — Spędziłem niezwykle miły wieczór. Jestem pani bardzo wdzięczny. Cieszę się też, że poznałem tyle zajmujących osób. — Większość z nich odwiedza nas niemal codziennie. Przychodzą około piątej na filiżankę herbaty i pogawędkę. Jeżeli czas panu pozwoli... — Dziękuję pani. Z przyjemnością któregoś dnia skorzystam z łaskawego zaproszenia. Przy drzwiach gabinetu zatrzymała go Jolanta. — Chciałabym dokończyć naszą rozmowę. Ale pan już wychodzi? — Tak, proszę pani. — Szkoda. Ale może pan wpadnie do mojej pracowni. Powiedzmy jutro?... Pomówimy przy dobrym koniaku. Koniak jest naprawdę dobry. Widzi pan, starzejące się kobiety muszą już takimi smakołykami ściągać do siebie młodych mężczyzn, jeżeli mają ochotę z nimi porozmawiać. — Wobec tego jestem pewien, że koniak będzie fatalny — zaśmiał się szczerze. — Ale u pani to nie jest dymna zasłona skromności, tylko poławianie komplementów. — Czyż żałuje pan kobietom tych tanich błyskotek, które tak lubią? — Nie daję ich nigdy kobietom, którym należą się prawdziwe klejnoty. — Widzę, że zdolny jest pan do nadmiernej hojności. — Przede wszystkim do bezinteresownej — podkreślił. Przyjęła ten akcent wybuchem śmiechu. — Ależ może pan być spokojny! Nie zamierzam pana uwodzić! — Byłbym śmiałkiem, gdybym na to liczył. — Świetnie się z panem rozmawia. Ma pan wrodzone wyczucie dialogu. Spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem. — Serio pani jest tego zdania? — Znowu dymna zasłona? — odpowiedziała pytaniem. — Ależ bynajmniej. To szczera wdzięczność. — No więc niech jej pan da wyraz odwiedzinami samotnej malarki. Jeżeli pan obawia się samotności, proszę przyjść o pierwszej. O tej godzinie spotka pan u mnie swoją kuzynkę, która mi pozuje. — Będę na pewno. — Mój adres znajdzie pan w katologu telefonicznym. Do widzenia. — Do widzenia pani. Kate przychodziła na pozowanie o wpół do dwunastej i o pierwszej seans już bywał skończony. Gdy Roger Tyniecki zastukał do drzwi pracowni, Kate właśnie ubierała się w sąsiednim pokoju. — Zdaje się, że jestem punktualny — powiedział rozglądając się po pracowni. — Najzupełniej. Niech pan siada — odpowiedziała Jolanta, podając mu rękę i wskazując szeroki tapczan. — Chciałbym najpierw obejrzeć pani dzieła. — Dobrze, niech się pan tym zajmie, a ja przyrządzę tymczasem kawę. W oczekiwaniu na kawę każde zajęcie jest dobre. — Przyglądając się pani dziełom można zapomnieć nawet, że się czeka na śmierć. — Kawa nie będzie zatruta — zapewniła. — A wstydziłby się pan mówić takie pochlebstwa nie znając wcale moich prac. — Znam je tylko z pierwszego rzutu oka. Zapewniam jednak panią, że niewiele więcej będę o nich wiedział, gdy się im przyjrzę dokładnie. Niestety jestem w plastyce zupełnym laikiem. — Laikiem?... Wobec tego niech pan obejrzy obrazy na tamtej ścianie. Coś dla laików. To są rzeczy, które kupują za grube pieniądze starsi panowi. Same świnoderie. Tyniecki stał chwilę przed kilku płótnami i powiedział: — Wydaje mi się to świetne pod względem malarskim. Ale z ostateczną oceną poczekam, aż będę starszym panem. — W tym znaczeniu, sądzę, nigdy pan nim nie będzie. To nie w pana typie. — Dziękuję. A czy moja kuzynka była u pani? — Była i jest. Ubiera się w pokoju obok. Tymczasem może ją pan podziwiać na sztalugach... No, jak się to panu podoba?... Nie odpowiedział. Po prostu nie dosłyszał pytania. Stał przed dużym kwadratowym płótnem. Był to portret Kate, nie portret, lecz jakaś niesamowita, przejmująca kompozycja. Kate siedziała, półleżąc na ogromnym czarnym fotelu, owinięta jakąś szmatą czy szalem z ciężkiego, jedwabnego materiału koloru spłowiałej purpury, z sutą złotą frędzlą. Wyraz jej twarzy, o stosunkowo niedużym podobieństwie, zastanawiał i niepokoił. Było w nim coś z obawy i z radości, z przestrachu i ze szczęścia, oporu i poddania się. Im dłużej Tyniecki wpatrywał się w nią, tym bardziej zdawała mu się znana i podobna, a jednocześnie nowa, nieoczekiwana, prześwietlona jakąś rodzącą się tajemnicą. Zresztą to samo było w całej postaci, w której pozornym bezruchu i bezwładzie czaiła się gotowość do nagłego zrywu, niepokój nadciągającej grozy czy szczęścia. Trzy jedyne i ostro na plan pierwszy występujące jasne plamy: twarz okolona rozplecionymi warkoczami, ramię i ręka wyłaniające się spod spłowiałej purpury i noga zwisająca ukośnie, również naga i odsłonięta do kolana, trzy jasne plamy przykuwały wzrok. Resztę widziało się jakby przypadkowo, zamgloną i nierealną. Kolory mieszały się w jakimś burym chaosie, stopniowo ku krańcom nabierając zieleni malachitu i wreszcie kształtując się w jakieś wizje, nierozpoznawalne, wyłaniające się rudawymi smugami z zielonej piany. Pani Jolanta zapaliła gaz i zapytała: — No, jakże się to panu podoba? — To jest niezwykłe — powiedział, nie znajdując innego określenia. — Nazwę to “Oczekiwanie" lub “Przebudzenie". — Niezwykłe — powtórzył, nie mogąc oczu oderwać od obrazu. — Oczekiwanie... tak... ale czego? — Życia, miłości, pełni swojej kobiecości... — Bardzo ciekawe... A dlaczego przyszło pani na myśl brać panią Kate jako model do tej postaci? — Ach, odwrotnie. To właśnie gdy ją zobaczyłam, przyszła mi koncepcja obrazu. — Ale dlaczego? — Panie! Bo ta kobieta oczekuje tego wszystkiego. Po chwili milczenia zapytał: — Czy się pani nie myli?... Przecie ma męża. Wyszła za mąż z miłości. — Absurd — krótko rzuciła Jolanta. — Upewniam panią, że żadnych innych racji nie było. Pani Jolanta wzruszyła ramionami. — Więc może była pomyłka. Często jakieś bezwartościowe namiastki oceniamy mylnie jako prawdziwe uczucia. — I pani jest taka tego pewna? — Wy, mężczyźni, jesteście przerażająco ślepi. Ale my umiemy te rzeczy wyławiać. Panie, czy pan może sobie wyobrazić, by kobieta tego gatunku, tego poziomu co Kate, mogła kochać takiego Goga? — Owszem — odpowiedział niepewnie. — Jest młody, przystojny, doskonale wychowany. Nic istotnego nie można mu zarzucić. — Można rzecz najistotniejszą: on jest zerem. Bodajby był łotrem, bandytą, sutenerem... Czy ja wiem kim?... Wtedy zakochanie się w nim Kate byłoby mało prawdopodobne, ale możliwe. A tak wykluczone. Może kiedyś wmawiała w siebie, że go kocha, dziś już z tego zrezygnowała. — Czy... czy mówiła pani o tym? — Ach, broń Boże! Czyż pan jej nie zna?... Ale ją widuję prawie codziennie i wiem, co się z nią dzieje. — Pani jest jej przyjaciółką?... Zaśmiała się krótkim, urywanym śmiechem. — Nie, panie. Odpowiedź miała taki ton, że nie zapytał już o nic więcej. Stał obok ogromnego fotela obitego ciemnozielonym, prawie czarnym welurem. Przez oparcie przerzucony był szal, w którym pozowała Kate. Przesunął palcami po śliskim, mięsistym jedwabiu i po szerokiej, zimnej, złotej frędzli. Drzwi otworzyły się i weszła Kate. Była w obcisłym brązowym kostiumie angielskim, w takim samym, w jakim najczęściej widywał ją w Prudach. Na widok Tynieckiego okazała lekkie zdziwienie. — Wydawało mi się, że słyszę znajomy głos — powiedziała — ale nie spodziewałam się, że pana tu spotkam. — Pani Jolanta życzyła sobie zrobić wiwisekcję mojej powierzchowności przy pomocy ołówka — odpowiedział, witając się. — Węgla — poprawiła Jolanta. — A przy sposobności dzięki łaskawemu pozwoleniu mistrzyni podziwiałem portret pani. — Podziwiał pan?... Jestem szczera z panią Jolantą i mówię przy niej otwarcie, że nie podzielam pańskiego podziwu. — Jak to? nie podoba się pani? — Nie. Oczywiście jest doskonały pod względem artystycznym, technicznym, kompozycyjnym, ale model był źle wybrany. — Czyli...? — Nietrafnie. Raczej każda inna mogłaby do tego pozować, nie ja. — Tylko pani — odpowiedziała Jolanta. Tyniecki zapytał: — Więc to nie jest rzecz robiona dla pani? — Nie, skądże. — A zatem — zwrócił się do Jolanty — obraz ten będzie do nabycia? — Nie, panie — potrząsnęła głową. — Zatrzymam go dla siebie. — Szkoda. Mnie się on bardzo podoba. Zapłaciłbym zań każdą cenę. Na słowie ,,każdą" położył nacisk, lecz pani Jolanta potrząsnęła przecząco głową. — Nie. Mnie się on też podoba. Pan zaś dostanie w zamian filiżankę kawy i łyk koniaku. Siadajcie. Siadajcie, proszę. W każdym razie dziękuję panu za uznanie. — O, chyba pod tym względem nie jest pani wygłodzona? — Nie, ale pańskie zdanie cenię. — Nie wiem, czy zawsze na to zasłużę. — Sądzę. Lubię ludzi pańskiego typu — mówiła, nalewając kawę do filiżanek. — Budzą we mnie zaufanie. Nigdy nie zawiodłam się na człowieku z taką linią szczęki. — Zabawny sposób kwalifikowania — zaśmiała się Kate. — Niezawodny. Frenologia, fizjognomika to najlepsze sprawdziany. Wzięła blok i zaczęła kilkoma kreskami rysować głowy poszczególnych znajomych, a więc Irwinga, Tukałły, Polaskiego, Drozda, wreszcie Goga, dając przy tym krótkie charakterystyki i podkreślając te rysy, które ujawniają dane cechy typu. Przy podobiźnie Goga zatrzymała się dłużej, mówiąc: — Ludzie o takich skroniach muszą odznaczać się płytkością. A ta szczęka...? Wybitny brak woli. Ten kształt ucha znaczy dla mnie tyle, co patent na snobizm. Takie wycięcie nozdrzy świadczy o zmysłowości jeszcze bardziej niż kształt ust. — A jednak powierzchowność często zawodzi — zaoponowała Kate, by skierować rozmowę na kogoś innego. — Zna pani przecie Leona Zurkowskiego? — Znam. — Jest garbaty i ma małpi wyraz twarzy, wygląda na kretyna, złośliwego i stępiałego. A jest jednym z najpogodniejszych i najinteligentniejszych ludzi na świecie. Pani Jolanta uśmiechnęła się. — Malowałam jego portret. Zaraz pani pokażę reprodukcję. Wstała i przyniosła album. — Niech pani sprawdzi, jak go widziałam. — To jest wcale przystojny pan — zauważył Tyniecki. — Nie o to chodzi, że przystojny. Nie zależało mi na upiększeniu jego urody, tylko na wydobyciu z niej tego, co mnie jako malarkę uderzyło. Widzi pan tę dobroć i inteligencję? — Tak. Dziwnie umie pani patrzeć na ludzi — przyznała Kate. — Nie dziwnie, ale trafnie. Dlatego wiem, że jestem dobrą malarką. Po kwadransie Kate spojrzała na zegarek. — Muszę już państwa pożegnać. Mam jeszcze kilka sprawunków do załatwienia przed obiadem. — Jeżeli wolno, będę pani towarzyszył — wstał Tyniecki. — Będzie mi bardzo miło, ale zdaje się miał pan pozować? — Już może odłożymy to na inny raz. Pani Jolanta będzie taka dobra i zostawi mi ten pretekst do ponownych odwiedzin. — Och, mnie może pan odwiedzać bez pretekstów — podała mu rękę Jolanta. — Ale proszę pamiętać, że od pozowania pan się nie wykręci. Zapewnił ją, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru, i wyszli razem z Kate. I Gdy tylko znaleźli się sami, od razu stracił tę swobodę, którą miał przy l innych. Szli obok siebie w milczeniu. — Narażę pana na długi spacer —pierwsza odezwała się Kate. — i Muszę iść aż na Plac Teatralny. — Może woli pani pojechać taksówką? — O nie. Mamy świetną pogodę i ja lubię chodzić. Czy pan przyje chał do Warszawy autem? — Nie, proszę pani, pociągiem. Bardzo rzadko używam samochodu. Sam nie umiem prowadzić, a myśl, że szofer godzinami na mnie czeka, sprawia mi przykrość. Zresztą doskonale obywam się bez auta. I również lubię chodzić. — Pan ma zdaje się w ogóle wymagania skromne. — Wynika to z moich skromnych upodobań, a te z kolei są następstwem przyzwyczajenia. Tyle lat żyłem jako biedak. I nie żałuję tego. Zdobyłem dzięki temu wiele doświadczeń, nauczyłem się cenić sprawy istotne, patrzeć na siebie trzeźwo i krytycznie... Na siebie i na innych. — Czy pieniądze, zdaniem pańskim, zmniejszają te możliwości? — Ograniczają. Sprzyjają mianowicie utrwaleniu się w człowieku przeświadczenia, że jakkolwiek by postępował, one przyczynią się do stłumienia sądów ludzkich. Wytwarzają rodzaj lenistwa duchowego, rodzaj abnegacji moralnej. — Ciekawe ma pan poglądy i kto wie, czy nie słuszne. Znowu milczeli. Kate zastanawiała się nad tym, czy pogląd Tynieckiego w swoim negatywie nie może służyć jako wytłumaczenie postępowania Goga. Jakże bardzo różnili się ci dwaj ludzie. W Tynieckim, który w sposób niespodziewany doszedł do bogactwa i wysokiej pozycji socjalnej, nie było nic parweniuszowskiego. Zachował dawną prostotę, dawne upodobania, a jak się obecnie okazuje, i dawne poglądy. Tylko dawniej nie wypowiadał ich, bo nie miał przed kim. Kate zawsze miała go za myślącego człowieka. Nieraz nawet, gdy zamieniała mu książki w bibliotece w Prudach, miewała ochotę pomówić z nim o tej lekturze. Ciekawa była, czy ten samouk rozumie, a jeżeli rozumie, to czy nie wytworzył sobie pojęć opacznych przy czytaniu dzieł, które przecież wymagały gruntownego przygotowania i wykształcenia. Jeżeli nie wdawała się z nim wówczas w tego rodzaju rozmowy, robiła to nie tylko przez dystans, który utrzymywała w stosunku do służby i oficjalistów, lecz w obawie, czy nie wprawi ,,Maciejka" w zakłopotanie. Przed rokiem, gdy był w Warszawie, wydał się jej zupełnie inny. Zimny, zamknięty w sobie, ostry. Mówił tonem jakby urzędowym, poruszał się sztywno. — Bardzo pan się zmienił — powiedziała. — Nie, proszę pani — zrobił przeczący ruch głową. — Nie zmieniłem się wcale. Po prostu nie zwracała pani uwagi na mnie. Patrzyła pani na mnie jak na mniej lub więcej użyteczny sprzęt w pałacu. — Krzywdzi mnie pan takim określeniem. — Bynajmniej, proszę pani. Nie mam o to najmniejszego żalu. Przeciwnie, zawsze byłem pani wdzięczny za uprzejmość, za zaufanie, za życzliwość. Nigdy nie dawała mi pani odczuć mojej niższości. Ale rozumiem dobrze, że nie mogła mnie pani traktować jak równego. Wyrozumiałość nie tylko wielkim jest potrzebna. Jeszcze bardziej potrzebna jest małym. Mnie jej nie brakowało. Zapewniam panią, iż zostałem takim, jakim byłem. — Ja nie o tym myślałam. Gdy mówiłam, że się pan zmienił, porównywałam pana sprzed roku z dzisiejszym. Uśmiechnął się. — Ach, to pani miała na myśli. To są rzeczy zupełnie zewnętrzne. Nabyłem trochę ogłady, obycia w towarzystwie. Wyzbyłem się tej nieśmiałości, która była ściśle związana z poczuciem braków wychowania i z obawą popełniania nietaktów. Rok to bardzo mało nawet dla kogoś, kto pragnie nadrobić stracony czas tak intensywnie jak ja. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Zapewne wiele jeszcze lat minie, nim dojdę do zupełnej swobody w obcowaniu z ludźmi. Na razie trwam w stanie czujności i ustawicznego pogotowia. Proszę mi wierzyć, że to jest dość wyczerpujące. Po każdym wypowiedzianym zdaniu patrzę z niepokojem w oczy obecnych, by sprawdzić, czy nie powiedziałem czegoś niestosownego. Przy każdej nowej potrawie, której dotychczas nie jadłem, bacznie uważam, w jaki sposób zabierają się do niej inni. I nie chodzi mi o strach przed oblamowaniem się. Po prostu przykre jest uczucie, że się innych razi. Kate spojrzała nań ze współczuciem. — Zapewniam pana, że nie razi pan wcale. — Dziękuję pani, ale jeżeli tak jest, to tylko dzięki owej czujności. Przed rokiem, gdy panią widziałem, czujność ta była znacznie większa, a co za tym idzie, i skrępowanie większe. — Więc muszę panu powiedzieć, że na wszystkich moich znajomych wywarł pan nader dodatnie wrażenie. Niech pan będzie przekonany, że ludzie ci nie należą do pobłażliwych i zazwyczaj niechętnie widzą wśród siebie nowe twarze. Toteż raczej skłonni są do niesprawiedliwej nawet krytyki i ironii niż do przychylnego ustosunkowania się do osób świeżo poznanych. O panu wszyscy bez wyjątku wyrażali się nader sympatycznie. Tyniecki zaczerwienił się. — Doprawdy... Jestem głęboko wzruszony... Tym bardziej, że tak bardzo zależało mi na tym. — Pan Polaski -mówił mi, że powinnam pana częściej ściągać do Warszawy... Oczywiście, jako kuzyna. No, a pani Jolanta nie ukrywa tego, że się pan jej bardzo podoba. Nie mógł pan tego nie zauważyć. — I to również jest miłe — powiedział twardym tonem — ale na tym mniej mi zależy. — Dlaczego? Pani Jolanta jest bardzo piękna i cieszy się ogromnym powodzeniem. — Nie przeczę i życzę jej jeszcze większego. — Nie podoba się panu? — To nie mój typ — odpowiedział krótko. — Mówiła mi dość dużo o panu i wypytywała o pańskie usposobienie. Kate zaśmiała się. — Pytała też, czy pan nie jest żonaty. Ach, te kobiety. Ani talent, ani wyjątkowa duchowość czy umysł nie chroni ich od kobiecości, od skierowania głównego zainteresowania na życie, życie i jeszcze raz życie. Sprawy małżeństw, dzieci, miłości, rozwodów. — Czy... czy pani pod tym względem uważa siebie za wyjątek? — zapytał po chwili wahania. Zamyśliła się. — Jeżeli mam być szczera, w pewnym stopniu tak. — Nie zajmuje to pani wcale? — W każdym razie mniej niż inne kobiety. — Nie rozumiem... — zaczął, lecz urwał. — Co pan chciał powiedzieć? — Ach nic, nic ważnego, a w każdym razie nic przemyślanego i dlatego proszę mi pozwolić nie mówić o tym. — Ależ proszę — zaśmiała się — nie uprawiam terroru ani wymuszeń. — Nie wątpię, proszę pani. Weszli do dużego sklepu, gdzie Kate załatwiła kilka sprawunków. — Może pana dziwić — powiedziała, gdy znaleźli się znowu na ulicy — że aż tu szłam po te drobiazgi, ale dzięki temu zaoszczędziłam prawie dwa złote. — Więc naprawdę tak trudno pani z tym... budżetem? — zapytał, usiłując przybrać ton obojętny. — Nie, bynajmniej — zaprzeczyła żywo. — Jest co najmniej wystarczający. Dotknięcie drażliwego tematu obojgu sprawiło przykrość. Kate jednak powiedziała: — Niech pan przypomni sobie, że zawsze miałam silnie rozwinięty zmysł oszczędzania. Proszę i to wziąć pod uwagę, że nigdy nie byłam zamożna. Przyzwyczaiłam się potrzeby swoje ograniczać do niezbędnego minimum nie gorzej od pana. I na pewno nie jest to dla mnie tragedia. — Wiem. Znam panią — powiedział jakby do siebie. — Skoro już o tych sprawach mówimy — podjęła przełamując sytuację — obowiązana jestem poinformować w związku z naszą rozmową sprzed roku, że powtórzyłam ją memu mężowi i że o ile wiem, stosuje się do pańskich warunków. Świadomie mówiła nieprawdę. Wiedziała przecie, że znowu pozaciągał długi. Wiedziała, a raczej miała prawo domyślać się. Ponieważ jednak przypuszczała, że długi te nie przekraczają drobnych kwot i ponieważ nie posiadała żadnych dowodów, iż Gogo je robi, uważała za możliwe zdobyć się na to półkłamstwo. Ponieważ milczał, dorzuciła na wpół pytająco: — Sądzę, iż i pan miał jakieś relacje od swoich informatorów... — Przykro mi — powiedział Tyniecki — że pani w ten sposób tę kwestię ujmuje. Proszę mi wierzyć, że ci moi, a raczej informatorzy mecenasa Himlera, to nie żadni szpiedzy czy detektywi, lecz jego koledzy po fachu, z którymi pozostaje w stosunkach. Państwo... mąż pani prowadzi dość eksponowany tryb życia i nic dziwnego, że mówi się o tym w Warszawie. Tą drogą wiadomości docierają do mnie. Czy pani posądza mnie, że kazałem śledzić męża pani? Kate zarumieniła się. — Nie posądzam pana wcale. — Ale posądzała pani — uśmiechnął się gorzko. — Może na to zasłużyłem. Ale, da Bóg, przekona się pani kiedyś, że gdyby nawet tak było, nie plami to ani mego honoru, ani mojej... lojalności. — Wierzę panu — powiedziała po prostu. — Nie wiem, jak pani za to wyrazić wdzięczność. — Ach, to chyba dla pana żadna niespodzianka. O ile wiem, zawsze wszyscy panu wierzyli. — To inna sprawa. Tamto mi się należało. A to, co pani mi daje, jest kredytem... Kredytem, który może nigdy nie zostanie pokryty... Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z takim smutkiem, że spojrzała nań zdziwiona. Szedł z podniesioną głową na pozór taki sam, ale rysy mu się ścięły w ostre linie i skamieniały. Nagle przypomniała sobie słowa Jolanty: — Gdy stoję przy tym człowieku, czuję się tak, jakbym stała przed zamkniętymi drzwiami, za którymi panuje zupełna cisza. Lecz wiem, iż dzieją się tam jakieś sprawy gwałtowne, potężne, tragiczne, jakieś walki olbrzymów. Wyłamałabym te drzwi, ale do tego nie starczy mi siły. Jeszcze dziś w południe słowa te wydały się Kate prawie komiczne w swym patosie, który w zestawieniu z utrwaloną w pamięci postacią Maciejka służbiście wyprostowanego w swoim frenczu i w butach z cholewami, Maciejka załatwiającego drobne polecenia w pałacu, musiał nabierać akcentów karykatury. I oto po raz pierwszy Kate zapytała siebie: — Co się w nim dzieje?... A następnie: — Kim jest ten człowiek?... I od razu zrozumiała, że nie zna go wcale, że dla niej też te drzwi są hermetycznie zamknięte, że za tymi drzwiami istotnie odbywa się coś wstrząsającego, że działają tam siły o wyjątkowym, nieludzkim napięciu. Mimo woli pamięć przesunęła przed jej wyobraźnią całą galerię znajomych twarzy w poszukiwaniu porównań. Nie, w żadnej nie znalazła ani wyjaśnienia, ani chociażby wskazówki do odcyfrowania tajemnicy tego człowieka. Wiedziała tylko, iż nie jest on ani Maciejkiem z oficyny, ani dziedzicem Prudów, ani oschłym, kanciastym panem, który dyktował jej warunki łaskawego chleba wówczas, gdy Gogo leżał u siebie pijany, ani ogładzonym kuzynem, który tak podobał się jej znajomym, ani nikim ze znanych, poznanych, pojmowanych ludzi. I oto wydało się jej, że musi, że powinna dotknąć ręką tych drzwi, a same się otworzą, i jednocześnie ogarnął ją lęk przed tym, co za nimi znajdzie, przed czymś nieokreślonym, tajemniczym, obezwładniającym, a niebezpiecznym jak pożar, jak wodospad, jak sploty lian w dżungli... Usiłowała sobie uświadomić, jakie jego słowa, jaki ton wywołał w niej te dziwne, a tak silne wrażenia, lecz nie mogła. Może nie były to słowa, może nie były to dźwięki, może po prostu jakieś niczym nie dające się wytłumaczyć prądy, jakieś objawienia, nierzeczywiste i zamglone; a przecie wstrząsające. I spełniło się coś dziwnego: oto stopiło się w niej uczucie obawy przed czymś tajemniczym i gwałtownym, z uczuciem bezpieczeństwa, bezgranicznego bezpieczeństwa w tej groźnej, porywającej i niezrozumiałej atmosferze. Stopiło się i kroplą rozpalonego metalu spadło w głąb świadomości, by wyżarzyć w niej ślad niezatarty. O wielka tajemnico przyrody, o tajna formułko alchemii wrażliwych dusz ludzkich, co w swoich niewidzialnych tyglach stapiasz w jedno najskrajniejsze przeciwieństwa, lęk i pożądanie, niepokój i słodycz bezpieczeństwa, pragnienie pozostania i chęć ucieczki. O przekorna, nienazwana tajemnico serc kobiecych... Nie myślała o tym Kate. Daleka jest droga od zarodków zdarzeń wewnętrznych do myśli, do świadomości, do kontroli... Myślała z niezadowoleniem o sobie. Myślała o tym, że oto poddała się jakimś przywidzeniom, jakiejś niedorzecznej halucynacji, która i podstaw żadnych nie ma, i żadnego znaczenia, i żadnych konsekwencji. Ot, wytrącona została z normalnej równowagi fantastycznymi domniemaniami pobudliwej pani Jolanty, czy też złym stanem własnych nerwów po niedospanej nocy i po nowej awanturze, którą urządził jej nad ranem Gogo. Nie mogła zgodzić się na to, by przyjął tak cenny prezent od Freda Irwinga. Zresztą wiedziała dobrze, iż to prezent dla niej. Doskonale pamiętała, że przed paru miesiącami oglądając z Fredem album wystawy malarzy angielskich zachwycała się tym właśnie pejzażem szkockim Mc. Boutle'a. I przed kilku dniami Fred przysłał to niby dla Goga. Musiał wydać bardzo dużo pieniędzy i widocznie spodziewał się, że Kate zmusi go do zabrania obrazu, bo pokazał się dopiero późnym wieczorem na imieninach, kiedy już Gogo zawiesił obraz w gabinecie. Widziała doskonale dyskretne uśmieszki wszystkich, którym objaśniał, iż otrzymał to w prezencie od Irwinga. Gdy po wyjściu gości postawiła sprawę jasno, spotkała się z wybuchem gniewu. Nie chciał uwierzyć, że to dla niej, i kłamał, bo wiedział równie dobrze jak ona. Nie był gruboskórny, lecz po prostu nędzny. Powiedziała mu: — Jak nazwałbyś męża, który osiąga jakieś korzyści materialne z tego, że jego żona komuś się podoba? Wtedy kopnął krzesło i zaczął krzyczeć, że jest zarozumiała, że zdaje się jej, iż wszyscy dla niej tracą głowy, że nie rozumie, co to jest przyjaźń, że właśnie Irwing jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, że obraz bynajmniej nie jest taki cenny, że on sam, Gogo, za dawnych czasów nie takie podarunki przyjaciołom robił, a tylko Kate, która jest skąpa i merkantylna, zazdrosna o swoje powodzenie nawet w stosunku do przyjaciół własnego męża, może go mieszać z błotem itd... itd... Była to jedna z owych dręczących, beznadziejnych nocy, która zakończyła się jak zwykle wybuchami płytkiej skruchy i jeszcze bardziej nieznośnych czułości. Stąd to rozhuśtanie nerwów i różne dysproporcje w ocenie własnych odczuć. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na idącego obok Tynieckiego. Oczywiście wywiera miłe wrażenie i na pewno nie jest człowiekiem ani pustym, ani nieciekawym. Ale pani Jolanta stanowczo uroiła coś sobie na jego temat. — Jakże się pan czuje w Warszawie? — zapytała Kate. — Słucham? — ocknął się. — Jak się pan czuje w Warszawie? — powtórzyła. — Czy po wielkich miastach Zachodu nie wydaje się panu tu bezbarwnie? — O nie, proszę pani. Wszystkie wielkie miasta, które poznałem, były dla mnie zajmującą egzotyką, tęskniłem do kraju. — Do Prudów? — Może — uśmiechnął się do niej — ale do tych Prudów, do których już mam dostęp zamknięty, do Prudów, z którymi się zżyłem: do folwarku, do oficyny, do pokoju kredensowego, do bryczki służbowej... Do ludzi, do tych samych ludzi, którzy i dzisiaj tam są, lecz już nie potrafią mówić ze mną tak jak dawniej i patrzą inaczej... Nie ma już dawnych moich Prudów. — Czyż te nowe nie dały panu dostatecznego ekwiwalentu uczucio wego? — Nie — odpowiedział krótko i zamilkł. Znowu długo milczał i Kate przyszło do głowy, że ten człowiek tak zajmująco umie milczeć. Odnosiło się wrażenie, że w tym milczeniu jego myśli pracują intensywnie, rytmicznie, że układają się jak piramida w konsekwentną całość, której skutkiem musi być jakieś nowe odkrycie czegoś w sobie lub w tym, z kim w danej chwili przebywa. Właśnie wyczuwało się z nim ten dziwny kontakt podczas jego milczenia. Tylko Fred Irwing z jej znajomych umiał przez dłuższy czas nie odezwać się ani słowem. Ale w milczeniu Freda wyczuwało się jakiś chaos, bezradność, bezpłod ność. Milczenie jego przełożone na słowa ograniczałoby się do kilku wy razów powtarzanych bez końca. — A pani — odezwał się Tyniecki — brak pani Prudów? — Nie wiem — odpowiedziała niepewnie. — Mam dużą zdolność przystosowania się do każdych zmienionych warunków. — O, wiem o tym. Ale przecież zostaje miejsce na jakieś tęsknoty, na jakieś marzenia?... — Nie powinno zostawać — powiedziała z twardym akcentem. — Odbiera pani ludziom to, co w życiu jest najpiękniejsze. — Nie ludziom, nie wszystkim. Tylko tym, którzy w jakiś wyraźny sposób ustalili swoje życie, zamknęli je w jakieś ostateczne formy. — To nie wydaje mi się prawdą — powiedział po pauzie. — Co mianowicie? — Że życie zna jakieś formy ostateczne. Forma ostateczna to śmierć. Życie nie zna form ostatecznych. Nie może znać, bo nie byłoby życiem, nie byłoby ustawiczną przemianą, pełną niespodzianek uzależnionych od czynników wewnętrznych i zewnętrznych. Zycie ma nieograniczone możliwości. W jego głosie było jakby podniecenie. — Nie każde życie jest życiem — z uśmiechem odpowiedziała Kate. Zmarszczył brwi. — Chyba pani w to nie wierzy... — zaczął. Przerwała mu: — Oto już mój dom. Będziemy mieli sposobność nieraz jeszcze o tym pomówić, jeżeli o takich rzeczach mówić warto. Do widzenia panu. Schylił się nisko, całując jej rękę. — Do widzenia pani. Do rozmowy tej jednak nie wrócili, chociaż widywali się co kilka dni. Kate doszła do przekonania, że i tak jej uwaga była zbyt przejrzysta, że Tyniecki mógł domyślać się, iż nie jest szczęśliwa. Toteż w ciągu nowych spotkań, czy to u siebie w domu, czy w pracowni pani Jolanty, nie unikała żadnej okazji, by podnieść pogodę swego małżeństwa, by dać do zrozumienia, że z Gogiem jest zupełnie szczęśliwa. Trudno było stwierdzić, o ile Tyniecki temu zechciał uwierzyć. Zachowywał poprawny dystans, pełny życzliwości, lecz nie skracający się do rozmowy o sprawach osobistych. Przesiadywał często u pani Jolanty, zaczął też bywać “Pod Lutnią". Jego stosunek do Goga pozornie nie różnił się niczym od stosunku do wszystkich jego przyjaciół. Ilekroć nadawała się sposobność, rozmawiali dużo, przeważnie o zagranicy, którą Gogo znał znacznie lepiej od Tynieckiego, a zatem mógł się tym popisywać. — Zupełnie przyjemny z niego człowiek — mówił Gogo o Tynieckim. — Kto by się to spodziewał? Co sądził Tyniecki o Gogu, wiedziała może jedna pani Jolanta, lecz do Kate to nie docierało. Tymczasem pobyt jego w stolicy przedłużał się. Mijały tygodnie. Przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia Kate otrzymała od ciotki Matyldy list. Stara pani uskarżała się na coraz gorszy stan zdrowia. Pisała, że przed paru dniami miała niebezpieczny atak serca i że w związku z tym musiała na stałe sprowadzić do Prudów lekarza, który nie ukrywa niepokoju i radzi wezwać specjalistę. Narzekała też na samotność. “Mój syn — pisała — nie uważa za konieczne osiedlenie się w Prudach. Swoje synowskie uczucia zaspokaja jednym listem na dwa tygodnie. Otrzymuję je punktualnie co drugi czwartek z wieczorną pocztą. Mogłabym ich nie czytać. Są do siebie podobne i tak dalekie. Nie wiem, czy go widujesz, bo jest w Warszawie. Uszczęśliwiłabyś swoją starą ciotkę, gdybyś bodaj na kilka dni wpadła do Prudów". Tegoż popołudnia na herbatce u Polaskiego Kate powiedziała Tynieckiemu: — Miałam list od ciotki Matyldy. Pytała, czy widuję pana, i skarżyła się na zły stan serca. — Wiem o tym, że tam nie jest zupełnie dobrze. Dziś byłem u specjalisty, profesora Nierensa, i wysłałem go do Prudów. Upoważniłem go również do wezwania z Berlina lub Wiednia tego z jego kolegów, którego uzna za potrzebnego. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem. — Powiedział pan to takim tonem — odezwała się po pauzie Kate — jakbym robiła panu jakieś wyrzuty. — Ależ bynajmniej. Ponieważ jednak moja matka, jak przypuszczam, uważa moją nieobecność w Prudach za brak troskliwości, chciałem, by pani wiedziała, że tak nie jest. — Jednak ciotce nie tyle chodzi o troskliwość, ile o pańską obecność. — Na razie nie mogę wyjechać z Warszawy. — Może napisze pan to ciotce? — Pisuję regularnie. O ile zaś będzie groziło bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo, zostanę o tym zawiadomiony przez profesora Nierensa telegraficznie. Wtedy oczywiście natychmiast pojadę. W pół godziny potem sam powrócił do tego tematu. — Wyczułem w naszej rozmowie pewien ton, który zrobił na mnie wrażenie, jakby pani mnie potępiała za brak czułości w stosunku do matki. — W żadnym razie nie można tego nazwać potępieniem. To zbyt silne i w ogóle nietrafne słowo — zaprotestowała. — Więc po prostu razi to panią, czy chociaż martwi. — Nie, prószę pana, żywię wiele serdecznych uczuć dla ciotki i najzwyczajniej w świecie smucą mnie jej smutki. A mam wrażenie, że nie dotykam pana, gdy o tym mówię. — O, nie — zaprzeczył gorąco — przeciwnie. Wielką przyjemność sprawia mi możność mówienia z panią o tych sprawach, które nas łączą... Do zajmowania się którymi — poprawił się — oboje z panią mamy prawo. — Bardzo to miłe z pańskiej strony — odpowiedziała konwencjonalnie i dodała: — Sądzę, że ciotka Matylda ucieszyłaby się, gdyby pan bodaj na krótko ją odwiedził. Ktoś zbliżył się do nich i rozmowa przeszła na inne kwestie. Nazajutrz rano Gogo zapukał do sypialni Kate. — Przed chwilą telefonował Tyniecki, by nas pożegnać. Wyjeżdża na dwa dni do Prudów. Był tak uprzejmy, że pytał, czy nie mamy jakichś poleceń. Oczywiście powiedziałem, że poza serdecznymi pozdrowieniami żadnych. Wiesz, że on mi się coraz więcej podoba. To wcale niezły chłop. Czy zauważyłaś, że zachowuje się tak, jakby chciał nawiązać z nami bliskie stosunki? — Zachowuje się normalnie. — W każdym razie już teraz nie mam obawy, że zrobi mi świństwo i cofnie rentę. Przyznam ci się, że wciąż żyłem pod strachem. Nie mówiłem ci tego, ale po takim typie spodziewałem się najgorszych szykan. — Po takim typie? — zapytała z naciskiem. — No po takim, jakim się okazał zaraz po tym twoim nieszczęsnym odkryciu. Takim go pamiętam. To straszne zależeć od kaprysu podobnego człowieka. — Nie sądzę, by należał do ludzi kierujących się kaprysami — zauważyła obojętnie. — Jak to nie?... Więc dlaczego najpierw kategorycznie odmówił mi jakiejkolwiek renty, a później nagle okazał się hojny?... Kaprys. Ale mniejsza o to. Tak czy owak, staraj się dlań być uprzejma. Garnie się do nas, jest zupełnie comme il faut, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy go zrażać i ryzykować zmianę jego humorów. Zatarł ręce i wyszedł. Słowa Goga przeraziły Kate. Istotnie w ostatnich czasach nie zadawała sobie trudu, by ukryć sympatię, jaką żywiła do Tynieckiego. Pociągała ją jego indywidualność, której nie umiała określić, odpowiadała jej jego powściągliwość i to, że żadnym słowem, żadnym ruchem, żadnym sądem nie raził. Właśnie nie raził. Tukałło z całą swoją gaskońską wspaniałością, a nawet z tą przesadną elegancją po paru godzinach zaczynał nużyć. Polaski po dłuższym czasie stawał się banalny, nawet Irwing potrafił być męczący. Z Tynieckim można było przestawać zawsze z tym przeświadczeniem, że nie wywoła ani nudy, ani rozdrażnienia. Wszystko odbywało się w nim, a na zewnątrz ujawniało się już w gotowych, umiarkowanych i harmonijnych formach. Kate okazywała mu to, że go wyróżnia i teraz ogarnęła ją obawa, jak Tyniecki to zrozumie. Czy nie przyjdzie mu na myśl, że chce go sobie zjednać z najniższych pobudek, dla zapewnienia sobie i mężowi tych pieniędzy, które dawał im z łaski? — W każdym razie — pomyślała — muszę wrócić do dawnego dy stansu. Tego dnia miała po raz ostatni pozować pani Jolancie, która chciała zrobić jeszcze jakieś poprawki. Przy tej sposobności Kate postanowiła wybadać ją. Tak inteligentna i tak bystra w obserwacji kobieta, jak pani Jolanta, na pewno zauważyłaby najdrobniejsze objawy wyróżnienia okazywanego przez Kate Tynieckiemu i potrafiłaby ocenić rodzaj jego opinii 0 o tym wyróżnieniu. Kate o tym nie wątpiła z dwóch względów. Po pierwsze wiedziała, że Tyniecki cieszy się dużym zainteresowaniem u pani Jolanty, a po drugie pani Jolanta i ją otaczała szczególniejszą adoracją. W jej stosunku do siebie Kate wyczuwała coś jakby przesadnego, jakby żenującego przez napięcie serdeczności, dbałości i usłużności. — Ty się kochasz w pani Kate — powiedział jej kiedyś Tukałło. — Zawsze kochałam się w Pięknie — odpowiedziała pani Jolanta i wziąwszy Kate pod rękę musnęła wargami jej włosy. Dawniej całowała ją zawsze w usta, czego Kate nie lubiła. Te pocałunki wydawały się jej dziwne i jakby nieprzyzwoite. Gdy pewnego dnia pocałunek trwał zbyt długo, Kate powiedziała: — Wie pani, że nie lubię całowania się w usta. — Sprawia pani to przykrość? — Tak. — Pani się mną brzydzi? — Ależ bynajmniej. Po prostu nie lubię. I dla zatarcia przykrego wrażenia swoich słów serdecznie pocałowała panią Jolantę w oba policzki. Od tego dnia witały się i żegnały zawsze w ten sposób. Tym jednak razem Jolanta przyjęła Kate po dawnemu. Nie wypuściła jej od razu i objęć i zapytała: — Czy gniewa się pani? — Nie, ale nie trzeba tego — uśmiechnęła się Kate i szybko zapytała, by zmienić temat: — Czy dzisiaj wystarczy pani twarz, czy muszę się przebrać? — Ależ tak, kochanie. Chodzi mi o korektę linii biodra. Czy tu jednak nie za zimno?... Może wypije pani kieliszek wina. Grzanego, czerwonego wina?... Zaraz przyrządzę. — Nie, nie. Dziękuję. Kate zaczęła się rozbierać, a pani Jolanta jak zwykle asystowała przy tym obsypując ją zachwytami. Później drapowała na niej purpurowy szal z frędzlą i upozowała w ogromnym fotelu. Nie miała na sobie zwykłego kitla. Była w czarnym jedwabnym szlafroku z rozciętymi rękawami, odsłaniającymi ręce okrągłe, smagłe i jędrne. Wzięła paletę i stanęła przy sztalugach. — Wie pani, że Tyniecki wyjechał do siebie na wieś — odezwała się Kate. — Nie przeszkadza pani to, że mówię? — Ależ proszę, mów, kochanie. Więc wyjechał?... To dziwne. — Dlaczego dziwne? — Bo wydawało mi się, że żadna ludzka siła nie wyprawi go z Warszawy. Czyście mieli jakąś rozmowę? — Owszem. Mówiliśmy o jego matce, która jest niebezpiecznie chora. — Ach tak! Więc dlatego wyjechał. — Tak sądzę. Kate była przekonana, że wyjechał właśnie na skutek tej rozmowy. Było to jak wszystko, co robił. Przemówiła mu do przekonania i po namyśle zdecydował się. Było to bardzo ładne z jego strony. — Kuzyn pani, Kate — odezwała się zza płótna Jolanta — to jest pierwszy niebezpieczny dla pani mężczyzna, jakiego spotkała pani w życiu. — To chyba żart — zaśmiała się niezupełnie szczerze Kate. — Nie czuję żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. — Czuje pani. — Ależ znam go od lat. — I od lat wie pani, że on się w pani kocha? Kate oniemiała. Co za oburzający nonsens! Kocha się! Oczywiście wiedziała, że ją lubił zawsze. I teraz, i wtedy, gdy była dlań “jaśnie panienką". Ale stąd do miłości jeszcze daleko. — Nie oświadczał się nigdy. Prawda? — ciągnęła Jolanta. — To jego genre. Może nawet drużbował na waszym ślubie? I to w jego rodzaju. Ale macie to szczęście czy nieszczęście, że oboje jesteście ślepi. Kate wzruszyła ramionami. — Doprawdy pani ma dziwaczne przypuszczenie. Dopatruje się pani rzeczy nie istniejących. O żadnych uczuciach między nami nie było mowy, nie mogło być mowy poza zwykłą sympatią, którą... — Którą — podchwyciła Jolanta — pani go darzy. Ale on kocha się w pani. — Nonsens — z przekonaniem powiedziała Kate. — Przypuszczenie takie mogło powstać tylko u pani, bo pani wszędzie szuka jakichś nadzwyczajnych uczuć, ukrytych namiętności, tajemniczych pobudek. Po chwili milczenia Jolanta zauważyła: — Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam pani, droga Kate, protestującej z takim ożywieniem. Nie sądziłam, że samo podejrzenie pana Tynieckiego o głębsze uczucie dla pani oburzy ją aż w tym stopniu. — Myli się pani. Bynajmniej nie jestem oburzona. Tylko posądzenie pani uderzyło mnie swoją dowolnością. Równie dobrze mogłabym twierdzić, że na przykład Drozd kocha się w pani. Jolanta zaśmiała się. — No nie. To już przesada. Nie mogę rywalizować z młodym Strąkowskim. Zresztą, moja złota, dajmy temu spokój, skoro panią to tak irytuje. Czy nie zimno pani? — Nie, zupełnie ciepło — z satysfakcją przyjęła Kate możność zmiany tematu. — Zauważyłam, że łatwiej znoszę niską temperaturę niż inni. Jolanta kiwnęła głową. — To prawda. Pani wierzy w to, że jest stworzona do niskich tempetatur. Ale pozna pani jeszcze upał, żar... I wtedy... Nie dokończyła. Przez kilka minut malowała w milczeniu. Nagle odłożyła pędzle. — Muszę na chwilę przerwać — powiedziała — zaczynam psuć. Muszę trochę odpocząć. Zapaliła papierosa i przysunęła sobie do fotela Kate niziutki stołeczek. Oparłszy się ramieniem o poręcz fotela, przesunęła dłonie wzdłuż obnażonej nogi Kate i zatrzymała rękę na stopie. — Jednak zziębła pani — odezwała się z nutką nagany w głosie. — Proszę oprzeć nogę tu, na moich kolanach... Co za stopa! Specjalizuję się w kobiecej stopie. Malowałam ich setki. Widywałam może ładniejsze, klasyczniejsze, ale takiego wyrazu nie spotykałam. Biedna, śliczna, zmarznięta stopka... Niespodziewanie pochyliła się i pocałowała. Kate poruszyła się, by wyswobodzić nogę z jej gorących dłoni. — Co pani robi! — powiedziała zgorszona i zażenowana. — Całuję, kochanie. Czyż to nie ludzkie? Instynkt nasz każe całować to, co nas zachwyca. Freud tłumaczy to jako wysublimowaną chęć pożarcia. Być może. Widziałam dzieci całujące owoce i kwiaty, ale widziałam też pewnego starszego pana, który całował swoją sewrską porcelanę... Kate, czy ja się wcale nie podobam pani?... Oparła podbródek na kolanie Kate i patrzyła jej prosto w oczy. Kate uśmiechnęła się zażenowana. — Myślę, że pani musi podobać się każdemu. — Ale pani? — Bardzo. — A jednak czasami nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wywołuję w pani odrazę, obrzydzenie. — Cóż znowu — zaprotestowała Kate. — Na przykład przed chwilą, gdy dotknęłam ustami pani stopy. Albo gdy całuję panią w usta... — To zupełnie coś innego, proszę pani. Jeżeli mam być szczera, wydaje mi się to nienaturalne i dlatego przykre. — Nienaturalne? A cóż może być naturalniejszego niż pociąg do piękna?... Najdroższa Kate, niech mi pani powie szczerze, czy pani nigdy nie miała ochoty pocałować mnie?... Pocałować tak jak mężczyznę?... Kate zarumieniła się. — Nigdy — powiedziała stanowczo. — To szkoda, wielka szkoda, Kate — głos pani Jolanty brzmiał smutkiem. — Pani nie jest stworzona dla nich, dla mężczyzn. Oni nigdy nie potrafią ocenić pani ani zrozumieć, ani odczuć... Znam ich, znam ich tak dobrze... Ja również miałam męża. Ludzie pojąć nie mogli, dlaczego się z nim rozeszłam. Gdy im mówiłam: — Poznałam go — szeroko otwierali oczy. Ludzie nie wiedzą, że dla nas, dla kobiet, poznać mężczyznę, poznać go do gruntu, to znaczy to samo co zobojętnieć. A pani zna Goga. I nigdy nie wierzyłam w to kłamstwo, gdy mówiła pani, że go kocha... Iluż ich ja znam... Miałam wielu kochanków i po żadnym nie zostało mi nic. Często wstyd przed samą sobą, częściej zniechęcenie, w najlepszym wypadku obojętność. I spotkałam panią, Kate... Mój Boże, przecież pani musiała domyślać się, dlaczego tak długo pracuję nad tym portretem... Poznawałam panią. A im bardziej panią poznawałam, tym dokładniej wiedziałam, że tylko w pani mogę znaleźć to, czego od kilku lat tak gorączkowo szukałam. O, Kate! Proszę nie sądzić, że nie widzę pani wad. Zbyt pilnie przypatrywałam się pani, bym ich nie odkryła. Pani jest próżna, bardzo próżna. Pani jest chciwa na hołdy. Tak, na moje hołdy również. Ilekroć dla próby udawałam, że oddalam się od pani, że obojętnieję, robiła pani wszystko, bym wznowiła swoją adorację. Och, niech pani nie przeczy. — Doprawdy... — zaczęła Kate, lecz Jolanta jej przerwała: — Niech pani nie przeczy. Wymowniejsze od słów jest to zaróżowienie. Tak, pani jest próżna i zazdrosna. Nie znosi pani, by w jej obecności ktokolwiek interesował się inną kobietą... Stara się pani to ukryć i być może udaje się to pani wobec mężczyzn. Ale mnie zwieść trudno. Jest w pani jeszcze rzecz gorsza: okrucieństwo. Zimne, beznamiętne okrucieństwo. Gdyby pani była na którymś z tronów średniowiecza, drżeliby przed panią poddani. Z uśmiechem posyłałaby pani setki ludzi na śmierć lub zadawała tortury moralne, żonglując swoją łaskawością i niełaską. Kate próbowała uśmiechnąć się. — To już dziedzina prawdziwie artystycznej fantazji. — Nie, nie — upierała się Jolanta — to pani. — Iw czymże pani znalazła to moje rzekome okrucieństwo? — Ach, w tysiącu drobiazgów. — Więc proszę chociażby o jeden. Widziała mnie pani bijącą kogoś lub obrywającą muchom skrzydełka? — Widziałam rzeczy gorsze, bo zakryte pozorami dobroci czy wielkoduszności. Na przykład stosunek pani do męża. — Do Goga? — uśmiechnęła się boleśnie i ironicznie. Jolanta zrobiła przeczący ruch głową. — O, niech pani nie sądzi, że zamierzam stawać w jego obronie. Wiem, jak mało jest wart. Mogę przypuszczać, że nie zawsze bywa wobec pani poprawny. Ale przecież nie wątpi pani, że on panią kocha? — Nie wątpię — powiedziała krótko. — A pani znęca się nad nim. Znęca się. Widzę to bardzo dobrze. Kate poruszyła się i usiłowała wstać, lecz Jolanta ją przytrzymała. — Niech się pani nie obraża na mnie. Wie pani, dlaczego to mówię. — Nie wiem — zimno odpowiedziała Kate. — I nie obraża mnie pani. Ale to, co pani mówi, jest czymś tak dla mnie krzywdzącym, tak niesprawiedliwym... ą — Kate, najdroższa Kate — przerwała Jolanta. — Nie przeczę, że pani sama może nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, ale w naturze pani leży okrucieństwo. Niekoniecznie trzeba zdzierać komuś skórę żywcem czy wbijać drzazgi pod paznokcie. Czasami wystarczy milczeć. To też może być okrutne. Więc Gogo. Jestem ostatnia z tych, którzy mogliby stanąć w jego obronie, czy którzy mieliby najmniejsze chęci w tym kierunku. Osobiście nigdy nie zwróciłabym nań uwagi i pojąć nie mogę, dlaczego wybrała go pani na męża. Ale Kate, niechże mi pani przyzna, czy potrafi mu pani wybaczać?... Jestem pewna, że nie. Jestem pewna, że w stosunku do niego nie umie pani zdobyć się na cień bodaj wyrozumiałości. — Jeżeli nawet byłoby tak, jak pani mówi — odpowiedziała Kate — czy to w stosunku do mego męża, czy do kogokolwiek innego, okrucieństwem można by nazwać tylko okazywanie tego braku pobłażliwości, tego potępienia, a ja nigdy... — O, na pewno — przerwała pani Jolanta — pani nigdy nie okazuje swojej dezaprobaty. Ale ten ktoś ją czuje. I właśnie w nieokazywaniu jej widzi najdotkliwszą obrazę, najokrutniejszą torturę. Kate, moja złota. Przecie pani wie, że nie chcę pani dotknąć, ale po zastanowieniu się przyzna mi pani sama rację. Długo jeszcze mówiła o tym, lecz Kate nie dała się przekonać. Pomimo gorącej serdeczności okazywanej jej przez Jolantę, czuła do niej po tej wizycie rodzaj niechęci. Przez cały następny dzień nie mogła się pozbyć myśli o tych sprawach, myśli gorzkich i natrętnych. Gogo, który nigdy nie umiał poznać się na jej stanach psychicznych, zanudzał ją pytaniami, czy nie jest chora, czy się na niego nie gniewa, czy może doszły jej uszu jakieś płotki o nim. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy poszedł “Pod Lutnię . Nazajutrz rano przyszła depesza z Prudów. Tyniecki donosił, iż lekarze postanowili wyprawić panią Matyldą do jednego z austriackich sanatoriów. Depesza kończyła się słowami: “Stan chorej jest poważny. Chciałaby koniecznie widzieć panią przed odjazdem, który nastąpi za dwa dni". Gdy Gogo wstał około drugiej, pokazała mu depeszę. Jak zwykle po przepitej nocy, miał “kaca", podpuchnięte policzki i czerwone białka, jak zwykle był skłonny do rozrzewnień i usposobiony zgodliwie. Najpierw rozpłakał się z powodu pani Matyldy, później nad sobą, iż on, który ją tak kocha, nie może teraz być przy niej, potem orzekł, że Kate musi jechać i zawiezie list od niego. Siadł też zaraz po obiedzie do pisania owego listu* lecz nie szło mu, i zdecydował, że będzie lepiej, gdy Kate ustnie powtórzy pani Matyldzie, jak on jest przejęty jej chorobą. Na wieczorny pociąg, którym odjeżdżała do Poznania, odprowadził ją wraz z Irwingiem i Strąkowskim. Na dworcu kupił dużą wiązankę czerwonych róż i był szczerze wzruszony, gdy żegnał ją w przedziale. — Wracaj jak najprędzej, mój skarbie — mówił ze łzami w oczach. — Chyba tu oszaleję bez ciebie. Zamknę się w domu, wyłączę telefon i będę myślał tylko o tobie... Kasieńko, nigdy chyba tak bardzo cię nie kochałem, jak teraz... Wierzysz mi, powiedz, że mi wierzysz?!... — Wierzę, Gogo, ale już wysiądź. Za minutę pociąg rusza. — Pa, kochanie, pa... — Do widzenia. Przez na wpół zamarzniętą szybę widziała, jak powiewali z oddalającego się peronu kapeluszami. Około trzeciej po północy pociąg zatrzymał się na małej, zaśnieżonej stacyjce. Czekał już tu wielki, czarny samochód z Prudów. Lokaj i szofer przywitali ją serdecznymi uśmiechami. Odrobinę zdziwiła się, że Tyniecki sam nie przyjechał na stację. Oczywiście przypuszczenia pani Jolanty co do jego rzekomej miłości były nonsensem. Zresztą od najbardziej szarmanckiego mężczyzny trudno wymagać, by w środku nocy jechał po swoją daleką kuzynkę, chociażby nawet podobała mu się trochę. Perswadowała sobie, by się pozbyć tego uczucia zawodu, które było zupełnie nie uzasadnione. Prudy spały. Wachlarz reflektorów oświetlił na mgnienie fronton pałacu, kontury klombów drzew na gazonie i aleje parku milczącego w ciężkiej okiści. Jakże to wszystko było jej bliskie i jak — dawne... Wóz zatrzymał się i jednocześnie otworzyły się drzwi. Widocznie ktoś jednak czuwał. W hallu było prawie ciemno. Tylko na kominku palił się ogień. W jego blasku poznała Tynieckiego. Przywitali się w milczeniu. Pomógł jej zdjąć futro, boty i wtedy dopiero zapytał: — Mam nadzieję, że podróż nie zmęczyła pani zbytnio... Czy nie zziębła pani w aucie? Spojrzała nań przelotnie. Był poprawnie konwencjonalny i nic poza tym. — Dziękuję panu. Mróz jest dziś duży, ale ogrzeję się przy kominku. — Może napije się pani grzanego wina?... — O nie. Służba już śpi. Nie warto sobie robić kłopotu. — Wino jest już zagrzane — odpowiedział, i gdy siadła przed kominkiem, nalał jej nieduży pucharek. — Jak się ma ciotka Matylda? — zapytała Kate. — Bardzo niedobrze. Jest poważne osłabienie mięśnia sercowego i złe funkcjonowanie zastawek. Nie znam się na tym, ale zastałem matkę bardzo zmienioną. Pojutrze rano mają ją zabrać do Wiednia. Zachodzi podejrzenie jakiejś intoksykacji wewnętrznej. — A czy taka długa podróż niczym nie grozi? — Lekarze za nic nie ręczą. Znajdują, że są szanse pomyślnego dowiezienia do Wiednia, gdzie trzeba przeprowadzić cały szereg analiz, zdjęć rentgenowskich itp. Utrzymują, że bez tego koniec musi nastąpić za kilka tygodni, bo stan chorej stale się pogarsza. — To bardzo smutne. A jaki jest jej stan psychiczny? — Zmęczenie. Czasami bywają przypływy zdenerwowania. — Biedna ciocia Matylda. Dużo czasu pan z nią spędza? — Nie, proszę pani. Zabroniono jej rozmawiać. Kilka minut w ciągu doby wyczerpuje matkę tak, że później konieczne są zastrzyki pobudzające działalność serca. Na szczęście stosuje się do wskazówek lekarzy. Ile razy z nią rozmawiałem, tyle razy powtarzała życzenie, by panią sprowadzić do Prudów. Moja matka nie wierzy, o ile mogę sądzić, w swoje wyzdrowienie. Może pani pozwoli, że doleję gorącego wina. Tamto, zdaje się, wystygło. Dziękuję panu — podała swój kieliszek. Teraz dopiero zauważyła, że Tyniecki stoi przy jej fotelu. Zapytała tonem wymówki: — Czemu pan nie siada? Milczał przez moment, a później powiedział: — To takie ładne wspomnienie. Przed tym kominkiem pani tak często siadywała wieczorami z notatnikiem na kolanach. Wydawała pani dyspozycje na jutrzejszy dzień, a ja stałem tak jak teraz i usiłowałem zapamiętać wszystko... Czy pani zachował się w pamięci bodaj jeden taki wieczór? Rzuciła spojrzenie na niego, na stare angielskie fotele, na przytłumione kolory dywanów, wyłonione z mroku jaskrawymi płomieniami w kominku, na szerokie dębowe schody, znikające wysoko w ciepłej ciemności. — Pamiętam te wieczory — uśmiechnęła się. — Tylko pani wtedy inaczej się czesała — mówił jakby w zamyśleniu. — Nosiła pani długie warkocze. Później, w ostatnich latach, upinała je pani jak wieniec na głowie. I miała pani pierścionek z niebieskimi kamykami. Ten sam, który zgubiła pani przy zbieraniu malin. — Tak. Lubiłam go bardzo. — Och, pamiętam. Nawet pani płakała... Przez wiele dni szukałem go w malinach. Niestety na próżno. Do dziś dnia nie rozumiem, gdzie mógł się podziać. Proszę mi wierzyć, że przeszukałem cały teren najskrupulatniej. — Pan był bardzo dobry — powiedziała z zażenowaniem. — Wówczas tę zgubę tak wzięłam do serca, bo przecie nie miałam jeszcze 17 lat. Byłam strasznie dziecinna. Zapanowało milczenie. Na kominku ogień dogasał. Kate wstała. — Późno już. Czas spać. Pan każe mnie jutro obudzić wcześnie. Chciałabym jak najprędzej zobaczyć ciocię. Może o 8-ej? — Dobrze, proszę pani. — A gdzie mój pokój? — Pani dawny pokój, jeżeli pani nic nie ma przeciw temu. Czy pozwoli pani, że ją odprowadzę? — Dziękuję — uśmiechnęła się — trafię sama. Myślę, że nie zapomniałam drogi. Dobranoc panu. Nacisnął kontakt elektryczny i patrzał na nią, gdy wstępowała na schody. Gdy już jej kroki ucichły, dorzucił kilka polan do ognia i zagłębił się w fotelu. Nad ranem obudził go chłód. Spojrzał na zegarek. Zbliżała się ósma, za oknami wstawał mglisty świt. Z kredensu dobiegały odgłosy rannej krzątaniny. Poszedł do siebie, wziął bardzo gorącą kąpiel, nałożył krótki kożuszek i wyszedł do parku. Świeży śnieg pokrył wszystkie wczorajsze ślady. Tu i ówdzie były nowe tropy zajęcze. Na wschodzie niebo z szarzyzny przechodziło w kolor bury i zawiesisty jak zabielany barszcz. Zobaczył z daleka dwóch parobków, idących w stronę zabudowań gospodarczych. Umyślnie przystanął. Ilekroć bawił teraz w Prudach, robił wszystko, by jak najmniej stykać się ze służbą. Nie lubił tych zaciekawionych spojrzeń, drażniły go uniżone ukłony. Swój kontakt z podwładnymi ograniczał do najkonieczniejszego minimum. W pałacu też zawsze starał się urządzić, by bezpośrednio nie mieć styczności ze służbą. Czuł się tu jak obcy. Każdy rezydent, oficjalista czy lokaj miał się tu bardzo swojsko. Zajmował jakieś określone miejsce, do którego miał prawo, do którego przywykł. On jeden wciąż nie przestawał tu być nowością i sensacją. Uciekał do biblioteki i przesiadywał tam godzinami, często nie zaglądając nawet do trzymanej w ręku książki. Teraz, gdy przyjechała pani Kate, cały ten wielki i obcy dom nabrał dlań jakiejś nowej, a raczej dawnej treści, lecz swoją teraźniejszością stał się jeszcze bardziej cudzy. Po godzinnym spacerze wrócił i dowiedział się od lekarza, który w ciągu nocy dyżurował przy matce, a teraz jadł na dole śniadanie, że chora spędziła noc względnie dobrze. — Nie robię panu hrabiemu wielkich nadziei — mówił — ale jeżeli uda się pomyślnie dojechać do Wiednia, pani hrabina może jeszcze pożyć długo. Powtarzali mu to wszyscy, powtarzali mu to z tą przesadną ostrożnością i delikatnością, która była dlań tym boleśniejszą, że nie umiał w sobie znaleźć równie istotnego oddźwięku uczuciowego na te wiadomości, jak te, których spodziewali się i mieli prawo spodziewać się w synu śmiertelnie chorej matki ludzie postronni. Sam się oskarżał w duchu o obojętność, o oschłość, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Oboje z matką robili wiele wysiłków, by zbliżyć się do siebie, by się pokochać. Na próżno. Słowo “matka" zawsze automatycznie kierowało jego myśli do owej małej mogiłki na cmentarzu i przypuszczał, że matce słowo “syn" musi raczej przypominać Goga. Pomimo to lubił tę starą panią, starał się zdobyć na największą dla niej wyrozumiałość i na takie namiastki uczuć synowskich, na jakie go tylko było stać. — Przyjechała moja kuzynka, panie doktorze — zaczął — czy będzie mogła wkrótce odwiedzić moją matkę? — Sądzę, że tak. Przy pani hrabinie jest teraz profesor. Może jednak lepiej jego zapytać. Tyniecki wszedł na górę. Drzwi z buduaru do sypialni były otwarte. W buduarze pielęgniarka bezgłośnie przygotowywała jakieś lekarstwa. W sypialni na fotelu przy łóżku siedział profesor. W świetle lamp jego łysina połyskiwała przy każdym ruchu głowy. Pani Matylda siedziała w łóżku oparta o poduszki. Wyglądała zupełnie dobrze. Wszedł, ucałował jej rękę, przywitał się z lekarzem i powiedział: — Przyjechała Kate, mamo. Czy mama zaraz chciałaby ją widzieć? — Przyjechała? — ożywiła się pani Matylda. — Ależ oczywiście, zaraz. Profesor pozwoli? — Nie mam nic przeciw temu. Tylko proszę mówić jak najmniej. I nie dłużej niż dziesięć minut. I żadnych wzruszeń. Tyniecki skinął głową i wyszedł. Kate już była gotowa. — Matka chce zaraz panią widzieć — powiedział, witając się. — Lekarz przypomina, że nie wolno jej dużo mówić. Prosi też panią o unikanie tego wszystkiego, co mogłoby chorą wzruszyć. — To zrozumiałe. Więc chodźmy. — Matka nieźle spędziła noc i znajduję, że bynajmniej nie wygląda na ciężko chorą. — Może Bóg da, że wszystko dobrze się skończy. Pani Matylda przyjęła Kate rozpromienionym uśmiechem. Kilkakrotnie pogłaskała ją ręką po policzku. — Dziecko drogie. Jak się cieszę — mówiła. — Trochę zmieniłaś się, ale niewiele. Widzisz, jaka jesteś niedobra. Muszę aż umierać, byś chciała mnie odwiedzić. — Ależ ciociu kochana — całowała jej ręce Kate. — Ciocia świetnie wygląda. To grzech mówić o śmierci wtedy, gdy się przechodzi jakąś niedużą chorobę, która za parę tygodni minie bez śladu. Stara pani potrząsnęła głową. — Nie, dziecko. Nie wysilaj się. Znam swój stan i wiem, że koniec może nastąpić lada chwila. Ale mniejsza o to. Usiądź proszę. Rogerze, przysuń jej krzesło. — Już jest, mamo. — Zmieniłaś uczesanie — uśmiechnęła się chora. — Tak ciociu. Mój mąż woli takie. — Czy we wszystkim stosujesz się do woli męża? — Oczywiście, ciociu — zaśmiała się — jestem przykładną żoną. — A on? — oczy pani Matyldy wpatrywały się w nią bystro. — O, nic nie mam mu do zarzucenia. — Na pewno? — Ależ na pewno, ciociu. Jesteśmy najprzykładniejszym małżeństwem. Pan Tyniecki, który często u nas bywał i widywał nas razem, może zaświadczyć. Prawda, proszę pana? — Pani Kate mówi ścisłą prawdę — potwierdził cicho Tyniecki. — No widzisz, ciociu! Pani Matylda westchnęła. — No, to dzięki Bogu. Pomimo twoich listów zawsze niepokoiłam się o wasze szczęście... Ale dlaczego wy z Rogerem jesteście tak oficjalnie? Powinniście sobie mówić po imieniu. — Tak się jakoś złożyło — powiedziała Kate. — To do niczego niepodobne. Jesteście skuzynowani i wypada, byście byli po imieniu. Powiedzże mi teraz, czy zaaklimatyzowaliście się w Warszawie? Kate zaczęła opowiadać o warszawskich znajomych, o ludziach, z którymi się zbliżyli, o planach na przyszłość Goga, któremu na razie nie udało się znaleźć żadnego odpowiedniego stanowiska. Mówiła pogodnie i beztrosko, często wpadając w ton wesoły. Pani Matylda wszystkim interesowała się żywo. Rozmowę przerwał jednak lekarz. Przyszedł z zegarkiem w ręku. — No, dobrze — zgodziła się pani Matylda. — Jeszcze tylko minutka. Zostawcie panowie mnie sam na sam z nią. Gdy profesor i Tyniecki wyszli, pani Matylda powiedziała: — Droga Kate. Mam prośbę do ciebie. Chcę cię obarczyć pewnym obowiązkiem, obowiązkiem rodzinnym. Przedtem jednak muszę wiedzieć, czy nie będzie on dla ciebie zbyt przykry. Powiedz szczerze, zupełnie szczerze: czy lubisz Rogera?... Czy wydaje ci się sympatyczny?... — Bardzo — bez namysłu odpowiedziała Kate. — To chwała Bogu. Widzisz, mam w stosunku do niego wyrzuty sumienia. To jest dobry i wartościowy chłopak. Ale nie umiałam, nie zdołałam, może nie zdążyłam stać się dlań matką. Ze zrozumiałych przyczyn on unikał zbliżenia do dalszej rodziny. I teraz, kiedy umrę, zostanie przeraźliwie samotny. — Po pierwsze, ciocia będzie żyła jeszcze długo — przerwała Kate, lecz pani Matylda niecierpliwie potrząsnęła ręką. — Nie przeszkadzaj, bo trudno mi mówić. Umrę nie dziś, to za tydzień czy za miesiąc. Wiem, że on cię ceni i lubi. Zajmij się nim. Postaraj się zaprzyjaźnić go z twoim mężem, z jego przyjaciółmi. Roger może bardziej od innych robi wrażenie człowieka, który sam sobie wystarcza i nie potrzebuje żadnego uczuciowego oparcia. Ale to tylko pozory. Takich ludzi nie ma. Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młoda. Wierz mi, że nie ma. Bądź dla niego dobra. Tak chciałabym, by znalazł w twoim domu atmosferę ciepłą, rodzinną, tę, której ja mu nie potrafiłam dać. Gdy w listopadzie wyjeżdżał do Warszawy, sama podsunęłam mu myśl zbliżenia się do was. I Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie robiłam tego dla korzyści, jakie mogłyby z zacieśnienia stosunków wyniknąć dla Goga. Myślałam tylko o Rogerze. Dlatego przykro mi było, że nie jesteś z nim po imieniu. — Dobrze, ciociu — pocałowała ją w rękę Kate. — Postaram się postępować tak, by ciocia była ze mnie zadowolona. — No, to dziękuję ci, drogie dziecko. Wiem, że na twoich obietnicach zawsze można polegać. Rozmowa z panią Matyldą i jej prośba napełniły Kate uczuciem jakiegoś zadowolenia, którego przyczyn nie umiała i nie chciała analizować. Miała takie wrażenie jak człowiek, który nareszcie przypomniał sobie coś istotnego, nad czym przez dłuższy czas na próżno wysilał pamięć. Poczuła wyraźną ulgę. Ależ naturalnie, trzeba się doń zbliżyć, trzeba się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Niedawne obiekcje, obawy o niesłuszne posądzenia z jego strony, postanowienia utrzymywania z nim oficjalnego dystansu — wszystko to znikło bez śladu. Ostatecznie jest jej krewnym i poza matką nikogo bliższego nie ma na świecie. Byłoby rzeczą niezrozumiałą i niepotrzebną, a nawet niemiłą traktować go jak obcego. I niedelikatną. Mógłby w tym dopatrywać się niechęci z racji jego przeszłości. Po wizycie u chorej, którą znowu wzięli pod swoją opiekę lekarze, Kate musiała spędzić kilka godzin na powitaniach z domownikami, na wysłuchaniu ploteczek cioci Kłosi i cioci Betsy, ploteczek dotyczących spraw dziwnie błahych, żalów stryjcia Anzelma na dolegliwości żołądkowe i prostodus mych kpinek poczciwego generała Niedzieckiego. Potem przychodzili baczyć ją rządca Bartłomiejczak, gorzelany Szelda, stary młynarz Kuhnke i inni oficjaliści, przyjechał nawet gospodarujący w Skorochach staruszek Biernacki, przywożąc dwie swoje dorastające siostrzenice, które też koniecznie chciały ją zobaczyć. Wieść o jej przyjeździe dotarła oczywiście i do służby folwarcznej, i gdziekolwiek Kate się ruszyła, wszędzie witano ją tymi serdecznymi uśmiechami, do jakich tu dawniej przywykła. Po wczesnym wiejskim obiedzie Kate zaproponowała Tynieckiemu przejażdżkę. — Pogoda była ładna i sanna chyba będzie znakomita. Czy nie miałby pan ochoty? — Z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Zaraz wydam polecenie, by zaprzęgano. Po kwadransie stangret podprowadził małe, wysokie sanki, zaprzężone w parę ognistych kasztanów, usadowił państwa, okrywając im nogi futrzanym fartuchem, i podał Tynieckiemu lejce. Konie ruszyły ostrym, niecierpliwym kłusem. — Jeżeli pani nic nie ma przeciw temu, pojedziemy przez Komierczyce i Skorochy, a wrócimy przez las i Krasy. — Doskonale — odpowiedziała wesoło. — Lubię drogę na Komierczyce, nad tymi urwiskami jest bardzo ładnie. A mam nadzieję, iż nie wysypie mnie pan na którymś zakręcie. — Może pani być pewna. Niewiele rzeczy umiem, ale powożę nieźle. Wioząc panią, będę bardzo uważny. Potrząsnął lejcami i tuż za bramą parku skręcił sprawnie ostrym wirażem w polną drogę. — Od roku nie jeździłam saniami — mówiła Kate. — Bardzo to lubię, ale w Warszawie nigdy nie ma śniegu. Gdy tylko spadnie, uprzątają go w przeciągu paru godzin... Cieszę się, że przyjechałam do Prudów. — Pani woli wieś niż miasto? — Nie wiem, ale raczej nie. Miasto daje więcej różnorodności wrażeń. — I bliższy kontakt ze światem — dopowiedział. — Z rozmaitymi ludźmi, z kulturą. Największą zaletą miasta dla mnie jest kino i teatr. Podczas mego ostatniego pobytu w Warszawie nie było niemal dnia, bym nie był w kinie lub teatrze. — To chyba na niektóre rzeczy musiał pan chodzić po kilka razy? Zaśmiał się. — Zgadła pani. Na Kupcu weneckim byłem na przykład siedem razy. — Na premierze byliśmy razem — o ile przypominam sobie, nie był pan specjalnie zachwycony? — To prawda — przyznał — nie podobała mi się reżyseria i obsada niektórych ról. Ale sama sztuka? Cóż to za arcydzieło! Przepadam za Szekspirem. — Powinien pan wobec tego założyć sobie teatr w Prudach. W osiemnastym wieku Tynieccy nieraz sprowadzali tu wędrowne trupy włoskie i francuskie. — Mam zamiar sprawę tę rozwiązać prościej — uśmiechnął się. — Prościej, taniej i nowocześniej. Chcę zamieszkać na stałe w Warszawie. — Pan?... Ależ to byłoby świetne! — zawołała. Spojrzał na nią badawczo i umilkł. Kate zmieszała się z lekka. Karciła siebie w myśli za ten niewczesny entuzjazm, który mógł być przezeń rozmaicie rozumiany. W najlepszym wypadku zdziwił go. Jego milczenie mogło oznaczać, że bynajmniej, nawet w wypadku realizacji swego zamiaru, nie przewiduje podtrzymywania z nią i z Gogiem bliższych stosunków. Należało zatrzeć to wrażenie. — To na prawo, to kolonia Rządki? — zapytała. — Nie, proszę pani, Rządki już minęliśmy. To Cegielnice. — Ach, prawda. Jakże mogłam zapomnieć. To tu przed dwu laty piorun zabił dwóch braci Kołaczków. — Tak. Zabił ich w chwili, gdy kradli jabłka z sadu starej Marciniakowej. — A później rozeszła się legenda, że Marciniakowa jest czarownicą. Ona wciąż leczy swoimi ziołami? — Nie, proszę pani. Umarła już rok temu. Znowu zapanowało milczenie. Wjeżdżali teraz na dość strome wzgórze; konie szły stępa. Niespodziewanie Tyniecki odezwał się: — Dlaczego pani powiedziała, że byłoby świetnie, gdybym zamieszkał w Warszawie? Już chciała odpowiedzieć jakimś konwencjonalnym frazesem, lecz zmieniła zamiar. — Bo... widywałabym pana częściej. — Czy... — zapytał po pauzie — czy mogę w to wierzyć, że zależałoby pani na tym bodaj w najmniejszym stopniu? — Powinien pan wierzyć. Lubię pana i pańskie towarzystwo. Nic nie odpowiedział. Zauważyła tylko, że jego ręka trzymająca lejce zacisnęła się. — Zresztą — ciągnęła już swobodniej — jesteśmy kuzynami. Tynieckich z Małopolski Wschodniej prawie nie znam, a Pomianów z Wołynia wcale. Pan zdaje się także? — Nie znam. — No, właśnie — uśmiechnęła się i dodała półżartobliwie: — Musimy tedy w szczuplejszym gronie kultywować węzły rodzinne. — Przez pewien czas nie mogłem pozbyć się myśli, że pani sprawia to przykrość... to, że jestem pani kuzynem. — Ach, cóż znowu! — oburzyła się szczerze. — Przeciwnie, cenię pana. Cenię pana bardzo. — Czy można cenić kogoś, kto jest... śmieszny? — zapytał stłumionym głosem. — Śmieszny?... Ależ pan nigdy dla mnie nie był śmieszny! — Nigdy? — Daję panu słowo. — Więc nie byłem śmieszny i wtedy, gdy... obecny mąż pani przyłapał mnie w jej obecności na pisaniu wierszy? Nie zapomnę, jak bardzo był tym ubawiony. — Ale jeżeli pan tak dobrze to zdarzenie pamięta — powiedziała z naciskiem — to musi pan pamiętać również, że ja wcale nie byłam ubawiona. Ani pańskimi wierszami, ani niedyskrecją Goga, ani jego wesołością. Było mi, przeciwnie, bardzo przykro. — To kwestia litości czy współczucia. — Nie, panie Rogerze, to kwestia szacunku dla tych uczuć, dla tych stron duszy, które stanowią jej istotną wartość. Nie znałam tych wierszy, nie czytałam. Nie wiem, czy były złe, czy dobre. I to w danym wypadku nie ma znaczenia. Ale wiedziałam, że w pańskim ówczesnym położeniu były one czymś bardzo osobistym, że były nadto wyrazem pańskiego dążenia do piękna. Gdzież tu miejsce na litość? Czyż można się litować nad tym, co się szanuje?... Bez słowa podniósł jej rękę do ust i pocałował. Wyraz twarzy miał skupiony i poważny. Wjechali na wzgórze. Roztaczał się stąd wspaniały widok na pofalowane pola, na pagórki porośnięte gęsto drzewami, na krętą linię olch porastających oba brzegi niewielkiej rzeczułki. Słońce zaczerwienione już i senne tkwiło nisko nad czarną pręgą lasu, barwiąc biel śnieżnego bezmiaru długimi, fioletowymi cieniami. Kasztany bez przynaglenia przeszły w kłus, wpadając niekiedy w galop. Droga ta była lepiej przetarta i pędzili tak wśród grud śniegu, wyrywających się spod kopyt, sanie zataczały gwałtowne łuki na zakrętach, płozy wydawały ostry świst. Tyniecki z całej siły musiał trzymać lejce, by konie podniecone biegiem nie zaczęły ponosić. W takim pędzie minęli Skorochy, z ich dymiącą krochmalnią, zabudowania tartaku, kapliczkę świętego Antoniego i za kapliczką skręcili w szeroką leśną drogę. Tu Tyniecki wstrzymał konie wciąż rwące się do pędu i jechali znowu stępa. — Co za wspaniała jazda — powiedziała Kate. — Przyznam się panu, że nie odważyłabym się powozić na tamtej drodze w takim tempie. Zaśmiał się swobodnie i wesoło. — Znam ją jak swoją kieszeń. Ileż to razy jeździłem do Skorochów nieraz i po nocy z jakimiś pilnymi poleceniami. Ale pani przecie zupełnie dobrze powozi. — Owszem. Tu na przykład... Wie pan co?... Da mi pan lejce? — Służę. Tylko uprzedzam, że trzeba je trzymać mocno. To młoda parka i ma za dużo temperamentu. Kate skinęła głową. — Właśnie takie konie najprzyjemniej prowadzić. Jakiś kilometr jechali stępa, rozmawiając i żartując, potem Kate potrząsnęła lejcami i kasztany zerwały się do kłusu. — Jaki on jest inny — myślała Kate — gdy czuje się swobodnie. I zastanowiła się nad tym, czy pani Jolanta nie miała racji, dopatrując się w nim jakichś poważniejszych uczuć. Kate nie wątpiła, że Tyniecki żywił do niej jeszcze za dawnych czasów rodzaj sentymentu, takiego samego sentymentu, jakim otaczali ją wszyscy w Prudach. Wyrazem tego były chociażby owe wierszyki na laurkach. Ale teraz wyraźnie szukał jej towarzystwa. Czy to można nazwać miłością?... Wiedziała, że kocha ją Gogo, że durzy się w niej Strąkowski, że Polaski wiele dałby za to, by ją zdobyć, że Fred Irwing żyje swoją seleniczną miłością do niej. W oczach każdego z nich umiała odnaleźć i odróżnić te uczucia i ich gatunki. Tylko w oczach Tynieckiego nie znajdowała żadnej pewności. Raz patrzyły ciepło i serdecznie, to znów ostro, niepokojąco i przenikliwie, czasami wzrok jego był czujny lub gasł, nikł, stawał się nieobecny. Nic pewnego nie mogła wyczytać z tych oczu. I drażniło ją to. Drażniło tym bardziej, że w porównaniu z panią Jolantą musiała jej przyznać wrażliwszą intuicję niż sobie. Z faktów zaś niewiele można było wywnioskować. Roger wprawdzie liczył się z jej zdaniem, wierzył jej, zachowywał się wobec niej z największym szacunkiem, mogła sądzić, że ocenia jej urodę, ale w tym wszystkim nie różnił się od wielu innych mężczyzn. Wczoraj ujął ją bardzo tymi wspomnieniami przy kominku i tym, że jednak czekał na nią. Nic nie wiedziała, że wtedy tak szukał tego pierścionka. Dziś znowu, gdy w saniach pocałował ją bez słowa w rękę, musiał być bardzo wzruszony i zrobił to tak ładnie. Miała ochotę przytrzymać jego rękę lub pogładzić ją drugą dłonią. A teraz milczał i czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Słońce już musiało zajść. Szeroki szlak nieba nad drogą mienił się różem i seledynem. Po obu stronach gęstniał mrok w wysokopiennym, podszytym jałowcami lesie. Jaśniej się robiło, gdy mijali głębokie dukty. Konie szły równym, wyciągniętym kłusem. — Teraz będzie zakręt — przypomniała sobie Kate — a później Krasy i stamtąd już tylko półtora kilometra do Prudów. Zakręt był nawet dość łagodny i to, co się stało, mogłoby stać się również na prostej drodze, gdyby tuż przy niej rosły krzaki tak, jak tutaj. W chwili, gdy sanki skręcały, zza krzaków z boku wyszedł jakiś człowiek. Konie nagle jak oszalałe szarpnęły w bok, skotłowały się, spięły i już nieprzytomnie rzuciły się przed siebie. Sanie wykonały niemal w powietrzu gwałtowny łuk, podskoczyły na jakimś kamieniu i zatoczywszy się, uderzyły o słupek przydrożny. Na szczęście wytrzymały ten cios. Trwało to wszystko ułamek sekundy. Przerażona Kate uczuła, że Roger wyrywa jej lejce, trzymała się kurczowo sanek, a konie wpadły w pierwszy dukt i niosły na oślep przez wykroty, przez wyboje, przez krzaki wprost ku sągom ustawionym wzdłuż duktu. Kate nie widziała twarzy Rogera. Stał w sankach zdzierając z całej siły lejce, które wpiły mu się w ręce. Był bez czapki. Musiał głową zawadzić o jakąś gałąź, bo ze skroni sączyła się krew. Nagle sanie całym rozpędem uderzyły o pierwszy sąg. Kate przez chwilę zawisła w powietrzu, opisała szeroki łuk i spadła w głęboki śnieg. Niemal w tejże chwili poderwała się, w sam czas, by zobaczyć jeszcze konie zdziczałe ze strachu, ponoszące wzdłuż sągów i obijające o nie resztki sanek. W sankach nikogo nie było. — Jezus, Maria — wyszeptała Kate i grzęznąc po kolana w śniegu dobrnęła do drogi. Nie musiała daleko szukać. Leżał tuż przy drugim sągu. Leżał na wznak z rozkrzyżowanymi rękami, śmiertelnie blady i nieruchomy. Oczy miał zamknięte. — Nie żyje — przemknęło jej przez głowę i uczuła nagle, że mącą się jej myśli, że jeszcze chwila, a straci przytomność. Opanowała się najwyższym wysiłkiem woli. Przede wszystkim trzeba ratować, może jeszcze nie późno... Uklękła w śniegu i podniosła bezwładną głową Tynieckiego. Ze skroni sączyła się krew. Wzięła garść śniegu i ostrożnie obmyła ranę. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie, to było zwykłe zadraśnięcie skóry. Pewno od tamtej gałęzi, która zerwała mu czapkę. Ale w takim razie dlaczego?... Gorączkowo starała się znaleźć puls. Potem zaczęła dotknięciami palców badać czaszkę. W tej chwili usłyszała za sobą tupot kroków. Obejrzała się. To biegł ten człowiek, który spłoszył konie. Teraz go poznała. Był to gajowy Suhak. — Boże miłosierny — wołał zdyszanym głosem — co za nieszczęście... Co panu hrabiemu, jaśnie panienko?... Czy aby nie pokaleczył się?... — Nie wiem — odpowiedziała. — Nie daje znaku życia. Dobiegł i pochylił się nad leżącym. — W imię Ojca i Syna... — Przyłożył ucho do piersi Tynieckiego, po chwili wyprostował się i powiedział: — Dycha, dzięki Bogu. Pewnikiem od wstrząsu go zamroczyło. — Oddycha? — I Kate z kolei pochyliła się nad leżącym. Oddychał istotnie i serce biło. Wprawdzie ledwie dosłyszalnie, lecz równo. — A konie tam ponieśli? — zapytał gajowy wskazując dukt. — Tam. — To ja zaraz ich znajdę. Daleko nie uszli, bo tam zaraz dukt się kończy i gąszcz. Najsampierw pana hrabiego niech panienka cuci, ot, po rękach bić, po twarzy, za przeproszeniem, i śniegiem nacierać. Pewno nic mu nie jest. Może i połamał co sobie, nie daj Boże. Aby do pałacu. Tam już doktór będzie wiedział. Już lecę po konie. I nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył biegiem. Kate ułożyła głowę Rogera na swoich kolanach i zaczęła czoło nacierać śniegiem, później ręce. Był wciąż nieruchomy i bezwładny. Opanowały ją znowu wątpliwości i musiała sprawdzić, czy oddycha. Teraz już była spokojniejsza. Przypuszczenie gajowego było bardzo prawdopodobne. Wypadając mógł doznać wstrząsu i zemdleć. Kate miała szczęście, że wyrzuciło ją w bok do głębokiego śniegu. Szczęście... Stokroć wolałaby, by to ją spotkało niebezpieczeństwo. Przecież to wszystko było z jej winy. Ona zaproponowała przejażdżkę, ona prosiła go o lejce, ona w decydującym momencie nie umiała utrzymać i uspokoić koni. Wprawne i silne ręce potrafiłyby to z pewnością. I była za mało uważna. — Nigdy sobie nie daruję — myślała — jeżeli coś mu się stało. Uniosła wyżej głowę Rogera i jeszcze wyżej. Zdawało się jej, że tak mu łatwiej oddychać. Dotknęła palcami powieki i przesunęła nimi wzdłuż twarzy aż do podbródka. I pomyślała: — Nie jest ładny, ale ma tak bardzo męskie rysy... Mój Boże, żeby już odzyskał przytomność... Przysunęła policzek do jego twarzy, na policzku odczuła lekkie ciepło jego oddechu. Nie zastanawiając się, co robi, z rozczulenia czy wdzięczności za to, że on żyje, lekko dotknęła ustami jego warg, raz i drugi, drugi mocniej i dłużej. — Co mi się stało! — Opamiętała się, czując, że krew jej napływa do twarzy, i rozejrzała się dokoła. Nikogo jednak nie było w pobliżu. Zaczęło już się ściemniać. Znowu energicznie zabrała się do cucenia Rogera. Nacierała go śniegiem, potrząsała, próbowała stosować sztuczne oddychanie. Zmęczyła się bardzo i wcale nie czuła zimna. Wreszcie po kwadransie tych wysiłków otworzył oczy. Nie umiała opanować okrzyku radości. Zamknął znowu powieki, lecz po chwili podniósł je znowu, uśmiechnął się, wpatrując się w jej twarz pochyloną nad nim, i wyszeptał: — Kate... — Och, panie Rogerze — powiedziała — jak się cieszę, jak się strasznie cieszę, że pan odzyskał przytomność. Powieki załopotały i widocznie wróciła pełna świadomość, bo poderwał się i zapytał: — Konie ponosiły?... Nic pani nie jest? — Mnie nic, wypadłam do śniegu, ale pan! Czy się panu co nie stało?... Nie boli pana nic?... Usiadł, otarł ręką twarz mokrą od śniegu, którym go cuciła. Powoli odzyskiwał siły. Pomogła mu wstać. Zatoczył się, lecz nie upadł. — Nic mi nie jest — powiedział. Zrobił kilka kroków, pochylił się, by podnieść rękawiczki Kate, i powtórzył z uśmiechem: — Nic mi nie jest. — Tak przeraziłam się. Ze dwadzieścia minut nie mogłam docucić się pana. — Pani... Pani Kate, to szczęście dla mnie, że straciłem przytomność, inaczej chyba zwariowałbym z obawy o panią. Czy pani naprawdę czuje się dobrze?... Czy nic pani nie dolega?... — Żałuję, że nic — zmarszczyła brwi — należałoby mi się. Przecie to wszystko moja wina. Nie wolno mi było powozić tymi końmi. — Ależ to zwykły przypadek. Każdemu mógł się zdarzyć. Naprawdę niesłusznie pani sądzi siebie. Ten człowiek tak nagle wynurzył się z krzaków... — To był Suhak, gajowy — wyjaśniła. — Przybiegł tu wkrótce po wypadku i poszedł szukać koni. Pewno zabiły się w lesie. — Wątpię. Najwyżej pokaleczyły się trochę. Ale nie będziemy czekali. Chodźmy. Stąd o kilometr mamy koniec lasu i wieś, gdzie znajdziemy kogoś, kto nas odwiezie do Prudów. Ruszyli do drogi, ale już po kilkudziesięciu krokach Roger przekonał się, że jest zbyt zmęczony i że za mało ma sił, by iść dalej. — Wstyd mi, że jestem takim niedołęgą — powiedział, opierając się plecami o sosnę i dysząc ciężko. — Niedobrze panu? — zapytała troskliwie. — Zmęczenie, ale to minie. Może zaczekamy jednak na Suhaka?... Albo znajdzie konie i przyprowadzi je tu, albo sam będzie wracał tędy. Nie czekali długo. Gajowy po kilku minutach nadszedł, prowadząc oba kasztany. Porwaną uprząż niósł w ręku. Okazało się, że zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami konie ugrzęzły o niecały kilometr od miejsca wypadku w gęstych zaroślach. Z sanek zostały tylko drzazgi. Natomiast koniom nic poważniejszego nie groziło. Kilka odbić i niegłębokie skaleczenia — to wszystko. Suhak otrzymał polecenie sprowadzenia ze wsi furmanki i poszedł. Musieli czekać na skraju drogi dość długo, ponieważ zaś Roger stopniowo odzyskiwał siły, z wolna ruszyli na spotkanie oczekiwanej pomocy. — Szkoda — żartował Roger — że człowiek budzący się z omdlenia nie może zdobyć się na tyle przytomności, by jeszcze przez pewien czas udawać nieprzytomnego. — Udawać? Po co? — Och, pani Kate, czy może sobie pani wyobrazić, co to za niezapomniane byłoby dla mnie wrażenie, widzieć jak pani mnie ratuje, pani niepokój i troskliwość, czuć pani zabiegi nad przywróceniem mnie do życia... Zaśmiała się wesoło. — Jeżeli pan tego tak pragnie, służę w każdej chwili powtórzeniem. Wie pan, jakie to były zabiegi?... Potrząsałam panem i rozcierałam śnieg na pańskiej twarzy. — A chociażby, chociażby to — upierał się. — Jaka szkoda, że nie mogłem tego widzieć i czuć. Kate powiedziała po pauzie: — To całe szczęście, że pan nie mógł. W jej głosie zabrzmiała jakaś dziwna nuta. — Dlaczego? — zapytał. — Dlaczego? — uśmiechnęła się. — Nie powiem panu, dlaczego. — Nigdy pani nie powie? — Nigdy. Chyba wtedy, gdy będę już staruszką, a pan będzie miał wnuków... No, jak się pan czuje? — Coraz lepiej. Wciąż się tylko obawiam, czy pani ten wypadek nie zaszkodzi. Bądź co bądź to był wstrząs nerwowy. — To prawda — kiwnęła głową — ale ja lubię wstrząsy. Lubię sensacyjne wrażenia. — Pani? — zdziwił się szczerze. — Pasjami. Oczywiście nie na co dzień. Ale od czasu do czasu to działa na psychikę, jak, dajmy na to, zimny prysznic. Odświeża i pobudza. — Pobudza do czego? — Do życia. Daje jakiś sens szarym dniom. — Dni pani wydawały mi się barwne, kolorowe... — Są różne barwy, panie Rogerze. Ich nadmiar i złe rozmieszczenie, na przykład zmieszanie, daje szarość — powiedziała, by zaciemnić poprzednie swoje słowa, które mogły wyglądać na uskarżanie się. — Nikt nie chce wierzyć, że lubię silne wrażenia. — Bo to nie pasuje do pani. Pani wydaje się rośliną* która potrafi żyć tylko w równomiernej i łagodnej temperaturze. — Ale i takim roślinom przyda się nagły poryw wiatru czy ulewa. Chociażby po to, by je odkurzyć. — Nie wierzę w to, by na pani mógł jakiś kurz osiadać. Są ludzie, których nie ima się żaden brud. — Jest pan optymistą — odpowiedziała ze smutkiem, myśląc o sobie. — Bynajmniej. To moje przekonanie, oparte na obserwacji, nie na fantazji. Sam siebie uważam za takiego. — Pan... może. — I panią również — dodał z naciskiem. — Myli się pan. Bywa brud, którego nie można zmyć nawet... — chciała powiedzieć “łzami", ale pohamowała się i zakończyła przekornie — nawet benzyną. — Nie jest pani usposobiona do poważnej rozmowy — zauważył z odcieniem zawodu. — Nie. Właśnie do wesołej, żartobliwej, niemądrej. Cieszę się, głupiutko, dziecinnie się cieszę. — Że wypadek minął bez złych następstw? — I że minął, i że się zdarzył, i że bez następstw, i że idziemy sobie po ciemku przez las, i że dobrze mi z panem, i że w ogóle! Nic nie odpowiedział. W mroku nie mogła dostrzec nawet wyrazu jego twarzy, lecz znowu odczuła tę treściwość, tę intensywność jego milczenia, która, zdawało się, promieniuje jakimiś Magnetycznymi falami, nie ustaje w nadawaniu jakichś emanacji, słów i dźwięków, których niepodobna dosłyszeć, ale pod których wpływem antena intuicji drga we wzmożonym rytmie. Tylko znaleźć szyfr, tylko odcyfrować... Nie umiała, ale przecież już tym razem wiedziała jedno: to wszystko, co się w nim teraz dzieje, dzieje się dla niej, tylko dla niej. Ogarnęło ją gwałtowne pragnienie, by zatrzymać go, by spojrzeć mu z bliska w oczy i zażądać: — Powiedz, powiedz wszystko. Chcę wiedzieć, mam prawo wiedzieć, muszę wiedzieć!... Powiedz, czy mnie kochasz i jaka jest twoja miłość? Przeczuwam ją, ale chcę być pewna. Mów!... Przygryzła wargi, by się nie odezwać. Byłoby to szaleństwo. Bo gdyby nawet usłyszała to, czego się spodziewała, cóż mogłaby na to odpowiedzieć!... Co mu wzamian da? Nawet żadnych nadziei, nawet żadnych uczuć, żadnych słów. Nie należały do niej, nie miała prawa nimi rozporządzać. A gdyby miała, czyż chciałaby mu naprawdę ofiarować coś więcej ponad życzliwość, ponad przyjaźń, ponad sympatię? Bynajmniej nie była tego pewna. Nawet zdziwiła się, skąd nagle przyszły jej te myśli, co popchnęło ją do tych niepotrzebnych i bezcelowych rozważań. Lecz niemal jednocześnie przyszło drugie zdziwienie, które odezwało się jak wyrzut: — Dlaczego nie poznałam go wcześniej, tu, w Prudach! Jak mogło się zdarzyć, że patrząc nań co dzień nie dostrzegałam go wcale! Na drodze przed nimi rozległ się tupot końskich kopyt i pokrzykiwanie woźnicy. — Hola, stójcie! — krzyknął Roger. Chłop zatrzymał konie, zawrócił i ruszyli ku Prudom. — Zdążymy jeszcze przed podwieczorkiem — powiedział Tyniecki — i mam nadzieję, że przyjedziemy wcześniej niż wiadomość o naszym wypadku do pałacu, — Spodziewam się, że chociażby dotarła, nie powtórzą jej ciotce Matyldzie — odpowiedziała Kate. — Na pewno nie. — Biedna ciocia, O ile wywnioskowałam z dzisiejszej rozmowy, nie ma nadziei wyleczenia się, — Nigdy nie lubiła złudzeń, proszę pani. I tym razem kazała lakarzom powiedzieć sobie ścisłą prawdę. — Ale przecie lekarze nie są tak złej myśli? — Mówili mi, że muszę być przygotowany na najgorsze ewentualności. Jadąc do Prudów nie przypuszczałem, że może być tak źle. Po chwili dodał: — To, że przyjechałem, zawdzięczam pani. — Niech pan nie przypisuje mi tyłu zasług, bo stanę się zarozumiała. — Zawdzięczam pani znacznie więcej, niż pani sama sądzi. — Nie sądzę, by pan mi cokolwiek w ogóle zawdzięczał. — Powiem tylko o jednym, o najważniejszym dla mnie — zaczął. Przepuszczając, że Roger będzie mówił o odkryciu jego prawdziwego pochodzenia, przerwała: — Nie warto o tym wspominać. — Przeciwnie... To dzięki pani udało mi się nie zdziczeć, nie schamieć,. rozwijać swój umysł. Spojrzała nań zdziwiona. — Ach, o tym pan myślał! O tych książkach? — Tak, o tych książkach, które otworzyły mi świat, które rozbudziły we mnie nowe zainteresowania. — Przecie i przed moim zamieszkaniem w Prudach brał pan książki z biblioteki. — O tak, dawano mi różne... Dla młodzieży, dydaktyczne, powiastki dla ludu, stare romanse, słowem wszystko dostosowywane do poziomu pisarza prowentowego, wszystko, co utrzymywało go w tym poziomie* Pani pierwsza nauczyła mnie czytać poezje. Boże, cóż to było dla mnie za odkrycie!... Pani wybierała dla mnie zupełnie inne książki, książki, których istnienia w ogóle nie domyślałem się, książki, w których każdo zdanie pełne było treści, zmuszało do długich rozmyślań» Pani dawała mi do czytania to, co sama czytała i lubiła, czym się zachwycała. Nie obawiała się pani, że biedny Maciuś do reszty zgłupieje, że mu się przewróci w głowie. Zdaję sobie dobrze sprawę ze swoich ogromnych braków w wykształceniu i w wiadomościach, ale to, co wiem, i to, że wciąż chcę wiedzieć więcej, zawdzięczam tylko pani. — Przede wszystkim sobie — zaoponowała. — Żadna siła nie zdołałaby rozwinąć w panu tych zainteresowań, gdyby ich w panu nie było. Z uśmiechem potrząsnął głową. — Nie, nie. Nie wszystko bywa tak proste. Zna pani starego młynarza Kuhnkego? — Owszem. — Otóż opowiadał mi kiedyś, co go skłoniło do wybrania sobie tego zawodu, chociaż jego ojciec, dziad, a zdaje się i pradziad byli niejako dziedzicznie stelmachami. Poszedł na praktykę do młyna jedynie dlatego, że ówczesny młynarz hodował oswojonego żurawia, do którego obcym chłopakom zabraniał dostępu. — To zabawne — przyznała. — Więc cóż było z pańskim żurawiem? Nie odpowiedział od razu. — Czy nie tajemnica? — zapytała. — Nie. Szukam tylko takiej formy wyjaśnienia, jaka nie ośmieszyłaby mnie w pani oczach. — Już raz zapewniłam pana, że pan nie należy do ludzi, którzy w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji mogliby się ośmieszyć. — Więc dobrze. Zobaczymy, czy ta zbyt łaskawa opinia pani wytrzyma tę próbę. Marzeniem moim było rozmawianie z panią. Tak. Nie o zakupach, dyspozycjach czy rachunkach, ale o tym, o czym pani myślała. Oczywiście, skądże mogłem wiedzieć, o czym pani myśli?... Ilekroć zdarzyło mi się słyszeć panią rozmawiającą czy to z panią hrabiną, czy z domownikami, wiedziałem, że te tematy nie interesują pani. Z jednym może proboszczem rozmawiała pani o kwestiach istotnie zajmujących panią. — To prawda — przyznała Kate z uśmiechem. — Był pan dobrym obserwatorem. — Jedyną wskazówką była dla mnie właściwie pani lektura. Prawie zawsze wiedziałem, co pani czyta. Odrywając się do różnych zajęć, zostawiała pani często książkę. Po paru dniach prosiłem o nią, nadmieniając, że słyszałem dużo o niej. Wówczas pani wypowiadała o książce kilka zdań. Po przeczytaniu i ja miałem wielką ochotę zakomunikować pani moją opinię, ale brakło mi odwagi. W ten sposób nasza wymiana myśli nie polegała na wymianie słów, lecz ściśle i wyłącznie myśli. Czytałem każde zdanie, zastanawiałem się, jak pani je przyjęła. Do jakich wniosków doszła i — wydawało mi się, że prowadzimy rozmowę. — Ale dlaczego zależało panu na rozmowie właśnie ze mną? — prowokacyjnie zapytała Kate. — Przede wszystkim dlatego — po chwili wahania odpowiedział Roger — że spośród osób, z którymi stykałem się w Prudach, pani była jedyną, od której mogłem się czegoś nauczyć. Wydawała mi się pani głębszą i inteligentniejszą od innych... Otóż w tej wymianie myśli była jedna wielka przeszkoda. Pani czytywała najczęściej książki angielskie. To była moja rozpacz. Za lat dziecinnych, gdy dla towarzystwa Goga dopuszczano mnie na jego lekcje, liznąłem trochę francuskiego i niemieckiego. O angielskim nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia. Postanowiłem tedy nauczyć się tego języka. — W jaki sposób? — zaciekawiła się Kate. — Kupiłem sobie w Poznaniu podręcznik dla samouków. — I można było z tego się nauczyć? — O tak. Po pięciu miesiącach czytałem już dobrze angielskie książki, korzystając wprawdzie z pomocy słownika, ale po roku do słownika zaglądałem bardzo rzadko i pisałem zupełnie swobodnie. — Naprawdę zdumiewające — powiedziała Kate. — Czy pamięta pani, jak się pani zdziwiła, gdy poprosiłem o Szekspira w oryginale?... — Tak, wyjaśnił mi pan, że chodzi panu o obejrzenie drzeworytów. — Otóż przeczytałem Szekspira sumiennie i zrozumiałem prawie wszystko. Natomiast w mojej angielszczyźnie była jedna tragiczna luka. Mianowicie, gdy pani z kimś mówiła po angielsku, nie rozumiałem ani jednego zdania. — Ach tak! — W moim samouku nie było podane, jak się wymawia poszczególne litery i słowa. To zabawne, prawda?... Gdy przed rokiem przyjechałem po raz pierwszy do Anglii, służba w hotelach i kupcy w sklepach brali mnie za niemego lub za dziwaka, gdyż zamiast mówić, pisałem wszystko na kartkach i prosiłem również o pisemne odpowiedzi. Mówić nauczyłem się jednak w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Umilkł i dodał po chwili: — Widzi więc pani, że niemało jej zawdzięczam. Była silnie wzruszona i nie odezwała się, gdyż w żaden sposób nie mogła się zdobyć na coś konwencjonalnego, zdawkowego, a nie chciała mu okazać wzruszenia. W pałacu wiedziano już o wypadku i powitano ich jak cudownie ocalonych. Roztrząsanie tej sprawy nie zajęło zbyt wiele czasu. Zainteresowania wszystkich skupiały się koło jutrzejszego wyjazdu pani Matyldy. Ciotki Betsy i Klosia wiodły zacięty spór przy pakowaniu kufrów, wszyscy zastanawiali się, komu pani Matylda powierzy zarząd domu. Pokoje pełne były intryg, szeptów i swarów. Były nawet domysły, że Kate umyślnie w tym celu przyjechała, i dopiero jej oświadczenie przy kolacji, że zaraz wraca do Warszawy, położyło kres sporom na ten temat. W stanie zdrowia pani Matyldy nie zaszły żadne zmiany i za zgodą lekarzy przed snem mogła spędzić kwadrans na rozmowie z synem i z Kate. Była usposobiona bardziej optymistycznie niż rano i życząc im dobrej nocy, powiedziała: — Jeżeli mi ten Wiedeń pomoże, chciałabym na okres rekonwalescencji pojechać na Capri. Nie byłam tam od wielu, wielu lat. Na Capri zimy prawie nie ma, a wiosna jest taka piękna. Gdy Roger i Kate zeszli na dół, było tu już pusto. Domownicy rozeszli się do swoich pokojów, służba skończyła sprzątanie. W hallu na kominku wesoło palił się ogień. Obok stała przygotowana butelka starego burgunda i taca z przyborami do grzania wina. Kate zajęta myślami o ciotce machinalnie zajęła swój wczorajszy fotel i dopiero wtedy spostrzegła się, że zrobione tu przygotowania przyjęła jak coś zupełnie naturalnego, że plan Rogera nie był dla niej niespodzianką, chociaż nie wspominał jej o nim. On wydał zarządzenia, jakby był pewien, że Kate przyjmie je jako coś zupełnie zrozumiałego, jak własny pomysł. Uśmiechnęła się. — Czy to ma się stać tradycją? — zapytała. — Daj Boże — odpowiedział spokojnie bez żadnego akcentu. — Jaki on miły — pomyślała Kate. Zabrał się do grzania wina. W miedzianym rondelku o bardzo długiej rączce zmieszał trochę goździków i cynamonu z cukrem, zalał to burgundem i odgarnąwszy warstwę rozżarzonych węgli ustawił to na nich. Przyklęknął przed kominkiem i pełzanie odblasków ognia na jego twarzy uczyniły ją jeszcze bardziej wyrazistą, skupioną, tajemniczą i męską. — Średniowieczny alchemik z tyglem — powiedziała — albo czarodziej warzący zioła. — Na pewno nie trujące — odpowiedział nie odwracając się do niej. — Czarodzieje w średniowieczu warzyli różne napoje. Po pauzie dodał: — Zamiłowania do tego nauczył mnie mój niedawny “guwerner". To bodaj jedyny napój, który lubię. — Pan jest jednak wielkim egoistą — zauważyła. — Ja? — zdziwił się. — Oczywiście. Nawet nie zapytał pan, czy ja to lubię. Cóż to, ja muszę pić to, co panu przypada do gustu? Odwrócił się do niej i zaśmiał się szczerze i ciepło. — To byłoby zbyt piękne — powiedział. — Niestety tak nie jest. Wiem, że pani smakuje ten dekokt. Wczoraj piła pani z takim apetytem. Dwa pucharki wysączyła pani do dna. — No, wie pan — udała oburzenie — liczył pan? — Cieszyłem się, że pani smakuje. — Byłam trochę zziębnięta. — O nie. Z pani w ogóle łakomczuch. — Ja? Jestem łakoma? — zawołała takim tonem, jakby spotkała ją największa niesprawiedliwość. Zaśmiał się i skinął głową. — Bardzo. — Nie spodziewałam się tego po panu. Tyle mi pan opowiada o moich rzekomych wartościach duchowych i nagle łakomstwo. Coś tak obrzydliwego jak łakomstwo! — O, bynajmniej. Jedno nie przeszkadza drugiemu. Żarłoczność nie jest pociągająca, natomiast łakomstwo może być pełne wdzięku. — Nie osłodzi mi pan tej pigułki — zrobiła zaciętą minę. — Łakomstwo bywa bardzo, że tak powiem, apetyczne. Zawsze z prawdziwą przyjemnością przyglądam się pani przy stole. Przy daniach, które pani szczególniej lubi, jest pani tak zaabsorbowana jedzeniem, tak... oszołomiona wrażeniami podniebienia, że kosztuje panią sporo wysiłku udział w ogólnej rozmowie. — Jest pan okropnym potwarcą i pokpiwa pan ze mnie — powiedziała rumieniąc się, lecz trochę już rozbawiona. — Ależ nie, to jest zachwycające! — Co za perfidia! Teraz rozumiem! Kazał pan umyślnie na obiad i na kolację dać to, co najbardziej lubię, by sobie urządzić widowisko z mego apetytu. — Ach, więc zauważyła pani? — Zauważyłam i wiem teraz, co o tym sądzić. A tego wina nie tknę. — Na pewno? — Muszę pana jakoś ukarać. Potrząsnął głową. — Ta kara byłaby za ciężka... dla pani. Czuje pani, jak to znakomicie pachnie? Kate poruszyła nozdrzami. Istotnie, para kłębiąca się nad rondelkiem napełniła powietrze nader zachęcającym aromatem. Zaśmieli się oboje, a Kate powiedziała: — Z pana prawdziwie niebezpieczny obserwator. Muszę się pana strzec. — Nie potrzebuje pani. Niczego złego i tak w pani nie znajdę. — Dlaczego? Czy uważa mnie pan za kobietę wolną od wad? — Nie. Ale dlatego, że i wady można lubić. Wady są taką samą charakterystyczną cechą danej jednostki, jak i zalety. Jedne i drugie składają się na indywidualność. Nie wierzę w istnienie na ziemi aniołów i diabłów. Właściwości niebiańskie i piekielne pomieszane są w każdym człowieku. Otóż wszystko zależy od miksera. Jeden cocktail będzie smaczny, drugi nieznośny. Nie wiem, czy umiem dość jasno się wyrazić... — Rozumiem pana. — Otóż i pani bez swoich wad byłaby zupełnie kimś innym. A ja nie pragnąłbym tego wcale. Kate zamyśliła się. — To ciekawe ujęcie. — Weźmy jako przykład jakąś postać z historii, albo jeszcze lepiej z literatury. Chociażby takiego Zagłobę. Przyzna pani, że to postać bardzo sympatyczna. A teraz zanalizujemy go. Cóż znajdziemy? Jest pijakiem, tchórzem, łgarzem, awanturnikiem, pieczeniarzem, krętaczem, warchołem. Coś okropnego! Zdawałoby się, iż nic go nie uratuje przed naszym potępieniem i wstrętem. A tymczasem autor dodał mu, i to wcale nie w nadmiarze, kilka zaledwie, lecz trafnie wybranych zalet i oto przepadamy za panem Zagłobą. Ba, nie pozwolilibyśmy mu wyzbyć się ani jednej wady. Czyż nie straciłby dla nas na wartości, gdyby przestał pić, blagować, warcholić, czyżby też gdyby stał się bohaterski jak sama Joanna d'Arc?... — Przyznaję panu słuszność jeżeli chodzi o postacie powieściowe, czy nawet historyczne, ale mam poważne wątpliwości, czy da się to zastosować do osób żywych, z którymi musimy często się stykać. — Jestem tego najpewniejszy. — Chcę pana o coś zapytać. Mianowicie ktoś niedawno zapewniał mnie, że w moim charakterze leży okrucieństwo. To powiedzenie, a raczej ten zarzut nie daje mi spokoju. Jestem bardzo ciekawa, czy pan przy swoim zmyśle obserwacyjnym potwierdzi ten zarzut? Tyniecki przygryzł wargi i nalewając wino do pucharów zaczął mowie: — W pewnym sensie tak. Nie wyobrażam sobie pani bijącej dzieci czy znęcającej się nad zwierzętami. Do tego typu okrucieństwa pani chyba nie jest zdolna. Natomiast nie wykluczam okrucieństwa moralnego. Myślę, że są sytuacje, w których bywa pani bezwzględna, i że ta bezwzględność daje pani rodzaj zadowolenia. — Wynikałoby stąd, że jestem egoistką? — zapytała poważnie. — Raczej... egotystką — poprawił. Uśmiechnęła się blado. — Muszę o tym wszystkim pomyśleć. A teraz wypiję to wino, by dać dowód, że nie jestem bezwzględna. — Gdybym mógł wiedzieć — westchnął — czy to zasługa wina, czy moja. — Zasługa? — Tak, zasługa zdobycia pani przychylności. Zaśmiała się i skierowała rozmowę na inne sprawy. Biła już pierwsza, gdy powiedzieli sobie “dobranoc". Nazajutrz od rana przed pałacem czekała karetka pogotowia, sprowadzona z Poznania, by przewieźć panią Matyldę na dworzec. Stara pani była w dobrym humorze. Czuła się nieźle. Przed samym wyjazdem wezwała do siebie ochmistrzynię Józefową i jej zleciła zarządzanie domem, ku wielkiemu zawodowi obu ciotek. Oprócz Rogera i lekarza pani Matyldzie do Wiednia miała towarzyszyć pielęgniarka i pokojówka. — Jadę całym dworem — żartowała stara pani, gdy ją przenoszono do karetki. Roger, żegnając się z Kate, powiedział: — Po zainstalowaniu matki w sanatorium nie będę miał nic w Wiedniu do roboty i mam nadzieję, iż za kilka dni zobaczę panią w Warszawie. W godzinę po odjeździe karetki zajechał samochód i po Kate. W drodze do Warszawy starała się uporządkować swoje wrażenia z pobytu w Prudach. Niecałe dwie doby, które tam spędziła, zbliżyły ją bardzo do Rogera. Odkryła w nim mnóstwo nieznanych dotychczas cech, a te wydały się jej niezwykle miłe i pociągające. Zadziwiała przy tym rzecz jedna: umiał swemu stosunkowi do niej nadać ton bliskości i serdeczności, a jednocześnie nie pozwolił sobie na najmniejszą poufałość, na żadne wyznania. Zachowywał się tak, że bez żadnych obiekcji mogła z nim przebywać, mówić szczerzej i otwarciej niż z innymi. Zostawił jej wszystko do wyboru i niczego od niej nie żądał. Czy była to wyrafinowana taktyka?... O to nie mogła go posądzać. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie leżało to w jego charakterze, ale i z tej przyczyny, że życie nie mogło go nauczyć tych tajemnic gry, które poznają Judzie spędzający lata całe na próżnowaniu i tak zwanym obracaniu się w towarzystwie. Nie, nie była to strategia, obliczona z precyzją, a zmierzająca do jakiegoś określonego celu. A jednak, jednak obcując z Rogerem Kate ani na moment nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że ukrywa on w sobie jakieś postanowienie, jakieś od dawna przesądzone zamiary, jakieś pragnienia, o których nigdy nie mówi. Pociąg dojeżdżał do Warszawy. — Tak, znowu Warszawa — szepnęła do siebie Kate i teraz dopiero uprzytomniła sobie, że ani razu nie pomyślała o swoim domu, o Gogu, o tym, że trzeba będzie wrócić do swojej codzienności, do swojej beznadziejnej codzienności. — Znowu Warszawa — powtórzyła. Gogo czekał na dworcu. Przywitał ją wybuchem takich czułości, jakby nie widział jej co najmniej kilka miesięcy. W domu też przygotował dla niej niespodziankę. Mieszkanie literalnie tonęło w mimozie, którą tak lubiła. We wszystkich wazonach tkwiły ogromne bukiety, w sypialni cała podłoga zasypana była żółtymi, puszystymi gałązkami. Pachniało miodem. — Bardzo ci dziękuję za ten potop kwiatów — powiedziała — ale musiałeś moc pieniędzy na to wydać. — Cóż znaczą pieniądze, gdy mogę sprawić ci przyjemność, Kasieńko, cóż znaczą pieniądze! — odpowiedział. Kate w myśli dodała: — Cudze! Nazajutrz odkryła zresztą drugą niespodziankę. Zajrzawszy do szufladki, gdzie zostawiła biżuterię, stwierdziła brak brylantowej broszki. Zamiast niej leżał w pudełku kwit lombardowy. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Zamknęła szufladkę na klucz, a klucz ukryła w szafie między toaletowymi drobiazgami. Po namyśle jednak wyjęła go i z powrotem otworzyła szufladę. — Muszę być wyższa ponad to — pomyślała — muszę, bo zacznę gardzić sobą. O swoim odkryciu nie wspomniała mężowi ani słowem. Dała mu jednak poznać, że wie o zastawieniu broszki, bo włożyła pierścionek, który znajdował się w tym samym pudełku. Gogo zauważył to, kilka razy próbował przystąpić do wyjaśnień, lecz nie mógł się na nie zdobyć. Przez cały dzień chodził ponury, wieczorem zaś poszedł “Pod Lutnię". Wrócił nad ranem zupełnie pijany. Zasnął w gabinecie na fotelu w futrze i w kapeluszu. Porzucony papieros wypalił w dywanie ogromną dziurę. Tegoż dnia Marynia zapytała Kate co zrobić z kieliszkami. Okazało się, że podczas nieobecności Kate, Gogo urządził w mieszkaniu libację. Goście, panowie i panie, wznosili wiwaty i wytłukli całe szkło. — Ach, prawda — powiedziała Kate — pan wspominał o tym. To się kupi w najbliższych dniach. W sobotę mamy gości? Prawda? W najbliższych dniach jednak stało się coś, co uniemożliwiło wszelkie przyjęcia: pani Matylda Tyniecka umarła. Roger doniósł o tym lakoniczną depeszą. Nekrologi w pismach podały, iż pogrzeb odbędzie się w poniedziałek w Prudach. “Osobne zawiadomienia rozsyłane nie będą". Gogo, który po powrocie Kate dość obojętnie wypytywał ją o stan zdrowia pani Matyldy, teraz niespodziewanie popadł niemal w rozpacz. Siedział zapłakany, wciąż zaczynał mówić o tym, że już teraz nikogo nie ma na świecie i nie kończył, bo wybuchał łkaniem. — Mamo, mamo — szlochał — wyparłaś się mnie, odtrąciłaś, wyrzuciłaś jak psa, ale ja ciebie tak kochałem, tak kochałem... Uparł się, że musi być na pogrzebie. Ponieważ dawniej zaklinał się, że jego noga nie tylko w Prudach, ale w całej Wielkopolsce nie postanie, Kate spróbowała perswazji, która jednak nie odniosła skutku. Twierdził, że woli znosić wszystkie upokorzenia, że woli narazić się na wszystkie plotki i na rozdmuchanie zapomnianej już sensacji niż wyrzec się obowiązku odprowadzenia na ostateczny spoczynek zwłok tej, która była mu matką. Słuchając tych patetycznych wypowiedzi Goga, Kate widziała w nich obok niewątpliwego komedianctwa równie niewątpliwe i szczere uczucie żalu. Na pogrzeb wyjechali nocnym pociągiem, tak by przybyć na miejsce rano i móc nie nocować w Prudach. Gogo ubrał się w najstarsze i najbardziej zniszczone swoje ubranie. Mimo dość silnego mrozu wziął zamiast futra swoje stare jesienne palto, na którego rękawie ostentacyjnie czerniła się żałobna opaska. Na stacji czekały samochody i konie z Prudów. Gdy zajechali przed pałac, formował się właśnie kondukt. W niewielkiej sali duchowieństwo kończyło modły przy katafalku. Wszędzie był tłok. Poza miejscowymi i poza sąsiedztwem przyjechało około stu pięćdziesięciu osób bliższej i dalszej rodziny z wszystkich dzielnic Polski i zza granicy. Groby rodzinne Tynieckich nie były odległe i sama ceremonia pogrzebu trwała krótko. Mróz i silny wiatr północny skrócił mowy żałobne do minimum. Po skończonym obrzędzie do Goga i Kate zbliżył się Roger. Przywitał się i prosił, by zostali na noc. — Naprawdę dziękuję panu serdecznie — odpowiedział Gogo — ale sam pan rozumie, że psychicznie nie jestem zdolny teraz do kontaktu z ludźmi, a narażanie się na ciekawe spojrzenia tych wszystkich moich byłych krewnych — uśmiechnął się gorzko — nie należy do przyjemności. — Nie potrzebują państwo stykać się z nimi — zapewniał Roger. — Przygotowano dla państwa pokoje w lewym skrzydle, gdzie nikogo nie będzie. Ja również nie biorę w przyjęciu żadnego udziału. Zastąpi mnie generał, który jakoś już nas wytłumaczy. Zresztą prawie wszyscy wieczorem się rozjadą. Zdecydowali się zostać. Przewidywania Tynieckiego spełniły się w zupełności. Nawet ci z towarzystwa, którzy początkowo zamierzali przy sposobności spędzić parę dni w Prudach i z młodym gospodarzem nawiązać kuzynowskie stosunki, zrażeni jego wymowną nieobecnością, powyjeżdżali. Został tylko głuchawy książę biskup Lichnowski, który zaziębił się na pogrzebie, i dwie panny Sołohubówny z Nowogródzkiego, łagodne staruszki, których nie wypuszczały od siebie ciotki Betsy i Klosia. Gogo przez cały następny dzień był niezwykle podniecony. Oswoił się ze swoją rolą i chodził wszędzie. Służba z przyzwyczajenia tytułowała go panem hrabią. Miał wciąż wypieki na twarzy, ruchy nienaturalne, głos sztuczny. Wieczorem powiedział Kate: — I pomyśleć, że to wszystko było moje. Ach, Kate, jaka ty byłaś jeszcze wtedy lekkomyślna, jaka naiwna... Nic nie odpowiedziała. — Gdybyś miała dzisiejszy rozum i dzisiejsze doświadczenie — dodał — na pewno postąpiłabyś inaczej. — Wątpię — wzruszyła ramionami. — Ty wątpisz, ale ja jestem pewien — mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby. W nocy przyszedł do jej pokoju, by zapytać: — Jak sądzisz, czy on pod wpływem tej śmierci nie zechce być... nie da mi chociażby części majątku?... Albo nie podwyższy renty? — Nie widzę tytułu. — Ach, tytułu, tytułu. Tu nie chodzi o rzeczy formalne. Kwestia, czy ja wiem, uczuć, sumienia... Jednak zatrzymał nas. To musi cos znaczyć. Zmienił się w stosunku do mnie. Wyraźnie mnie polubił. Kate była odmiennego zdania, lecz nie chciała roztrząsać tej kwestii. Nazajutrz, gdy Gogo przed wyjazdem poszedł na grób pani Matyldy, Tyniecki poprosił Kate do buduaru zmarłej, otworzył szafę, wyjął z niej pancerną kasetkę i powiedział: — To jest biżuteria zmarłej. Było jej życzeniem, by odziedziczyła ją pani. Kate spojrzała nań zdziwiona. — Czy... czy zapisała mi to? — Nie, ale życzyła sobie tego. Kate zamyśliła się. Dobrze przypominała sobie chwilę, gdy wychodziła za mąż. Wówczas pani Matylda ofiarowała jej sporo klejnotów z tej właśnie kasetki, mówiąc: — Resztą nie mogę rozporządzać. Są to albo rodowe pamiątki Tynieckich, albo rzeczy otrzymane od mego śp. męża. Dostanie je przyszła żona Rogera po mojej śmierci. Kate spojrzała na Rogera poważnie. — Dziękuję panu. Nie mogę tego przyjąć. — Ależ dlaczego? — Powiem panu otwarcie. Wiem, że ciocia przeznaczała to nie dla mnie, lecz dla przyszłej pańskiej żony. Powiedziała mi to sama przed moim ślubem tu, w tymże pokoju. — Ach, wtedy. To było dawno. Czy pani uwierzy mi, jeżeli dam pani słowo honoru, że przeznaczyła je właśnie dla pani? Jego oczy patrzyły surowo. — Uwierzę — skinęła głową. — Więc daję pani słowo. Tylko dla pani. Jeżeli pani tego nie przyjmie, nie będę mógł bez złamania woli zmarłej oddać tej biżuterii żadnej kobiecie ani zatrzymać dla siebie. Oddam ją na jakiś cel dobroczynny. Ale ze swej strony bardzo panią proszę nie odrzucać tego legatu. Kate teraz już była przekonana, że pani Matylda widocznie na krótko przed śmiercią zmieniła zdanie. Jednak ewentualność przyjęcia takiego daru wydała się Kate przerażającą. Klejnoty przedstawiały wartość kilkuset tysięcy złotych, a Kate miała jeszcze przed oczami kwity lombardowe, w które stopniowo, ale stale zamieniała się jej biżuteria. — Widzi pan — powiedziała — naprawdę mi to nie jest potrzebne. Nie wiedziałabym, co z tym robić. No i po prostu nie chciałabym trzymać w domu, gdzie zawsze mogą dostać się złodzieje, rzeczy aż tak cennych. Niech pan zatrzyma to, naprawdę. — Nie, na to, pani Kate, zgodzić się nie mogę. Jeżeli biżuteria teraz pani nie jest potrzebna, a nie chce jej pani trzymać w domu, wynajmę w jednym z banków na pani imię safes i klucz wręczę pani. Przynajmniej będę miał pretekst, by panią prędko zobaczyć — uśmiechnął się. — Wkrótce będę w Warszawie. Spodziewam się, że państwa zastanę. — Nie wybieramy się nigdzie. Najwyżej na kilka dni do Horania. A pan nie zostanie w Prudach? — Nie. Po co?... — posmutniał. — Nie jestem tu potrzebny. A i mnie... lepiej będzie w Warszawie. W pół godziny później Gogo i Kate odjechali. Gogo miał oczy zapuchnięte i był w posępnym humorze, nie żałując gorzkich uwag o chciwości Tynieckiego. Kate oczywiście nie wspomniała mężowi ani słowem o odziedziczonej biżuterii. Dni w Warszawie wróciły do dawnej monotonii. Wieczorami Gogo najczęściej przesiadywał “Pod Lutnią" lub w “Claridge^", gdzie zbierało się najwięcej szalejącej młodzieży ziemiańskiej, z którą ostatnio zawiązał bliższe stosunki. Na popołudnia do Kate po dawnemu przychodzili “kacerze okrągłego stołu", zwani także “szatanami". Najczęściej Tukałło, Polaski, Irwing, Strąkowski i Kuczymiński. Prawie codziennie bywała też Jolanta. Po dwóch tygodniach zjawił się Tyniecki i od razu wszedł w niedawny tryb życia. Tak się składało, iż przynajmniej dwa razy na tydzień spotykał ją na wpół przypadkowo przed południem i wówczas załatwiali razem sprawunki, natomiast zupełnie oficjalnie przychodził o piątej na herbatkę. Podczas tych herbatek zaprzyjaźnił się z ich uczestnikami, którzy zresztą polubili go również i często wyciągali “Pod Lutnię". Któregoś dnia, wychodząc od Gogów razem z Polaskim, Tyniecki zapytał: — Panie Adamie, czy bardzo pogniewałby się pan na mnie, gdybym go poprosił o przeczytanie pewnego mego grafomaństwa? — Pan pisze? — zdziwił się Polaski. Tyniecki zaśmiał się. — W pańskim głosie usłyszałem nutę oburzenia. — Kaczej zaciekawienia — poprawił Polaski. — Mogę sobie pozwolić wobec pana na dość brutalną szczerość. Wiem, że nie dotknie ona pana. Otóż z przyjemnością przeczytam to, co pan pisze. To pomoże mi do rozgryzienia pana. Przeczytam ze względów egoistycznych, z praktycznych. Po prostu może mi się to przydać. — “To" to znaczy ja? — Oczywiście. Wprawdzie nigdy do swoich powieści nie przenoszę znajomych żywcem, ale korzystam z ich, że tak powiem, schematu psychicznego. — Rozumiem pana. Więc kiedy będzie miał pan trochę czasu na przeczytanie moich płodów? — W tym tygodniu jestem bardzo zajęty, więc po niedzieli. Powiedzmy, na wtorek. Przyśle mi pan? — Nigdy bym nie pozwolił sobie na to, mistrzu. Przyniosę i zarumieniony, jąkając się z emocji, powierzę panu... — Niechże pan nie żartuje. Przede mną nie uda się panu zamaskować tego niepokoju, który każdy z nas odczuwa, gdy swoje pierwociny zostawia do oceny komuś, uważanemu przezeń za autorytet... Pamiętam, omal nie rzuciłem się do nóg Stefanowi Żeromskiemu, gdy zwracając mój rękopis, powiedział: — Powinien pan pisać... — Boże! Cóż to była za chwila! Po tej rozmowie Polaski bynajmniej nie przypuszczał, że będzie mógł zachęcić Tynieckiego do pisania. Lubował się jednak trochę swym tak wcześnie zdobytym autorytetem, pochlebiało mu to, że zwracano się doń o opinię, no i rzeczywiście chciał “rozgryźć" tego człowieka, w którym wyczuwał jakąś nieprzeciętność. W umówiony wtorek przyjął go filiżanką kawy, kieliszkiem koniaku i dość obszernym wykładem na temat dyscypliny pisarskiej. Po wyjściu Tynieckiego, który rzeczywiście z trudem udawał humor i swobodę, Polaski odłożył paczkę z jego rękopisem i dopiero nazajutrz rano, leżąc w łóżku, rozwiązał ją. Na pierwszej kartce w górze widniało nazwisko autora, niżej tytuł: Dzień siódmy, a pod spodem objaśnienie: Nowela. Zajrzał na koniec. Strona sto czwarta. Ostatnie słowa: “Otworzyła kopertę. Koperta była pusta". Polaski przebiegł oczyma, by dowiedzieć się, kto otworzył kopertę i po co, później przerzucił kilkanaście kartek, przejrzał kilka ustępów i zaczął oglądać od początku. Przy śniadaniu, które mu podano, nie przerwał czytania, coś po trzydziestu stronach sięgnął po słuchawkę telefoniczną, nie mógł jednak sobie przypomnieć numeru Tynieckiego, zrezygnował więc, wracając do lektury. W kwadrans później zadzwonił doń dr Muszkat, by opowiedzieć o zabawnych okolicznościach nagrody literackiej, którą uzyskała Salomea Kozicka. Poplotkowali trochę o wczorajszych libacyjkach, po czym Polaski powiedział: — Posłuchaj no, Moniek. Przeczytam ci kawałek dialogu. Jak ci się to podoba? Muszkat wysłuchał uważnie i zapytał: — Cóż to, komedię piszesz? — Mniejsza o to. Powiedz mi, czy to dobre? — Jest tu pewien wpływ Pirandella, ale w tej krótkiej partii, wiesz, tego monosylabowego przerzucania się kwestii, czuje się Flersa. — Jesteś kretynem — zirytował się Polaski. — Powiedz mi, czy dobre! — No, znakomite. Ale nic nie wspomniałeś, że piszesz sztukę. Jaki tytuł? — Tytuł?... Znajdziesz w nim wpływ Dostojewskiego: “Zakichani i zasmarkani". — Kpisz ze mnie. Ale powiedz serio. Dam do kroniki literackiej, że piszesz dla sceny. — Ani mi się waż. No, serwus. Nie mam czasu. Nazajutrz Polaski przyszedł do Kate wcześniej niż zwykle. Nikogo jeszcze nie było. Małżeństwo kończyło obiad. Gogo jeszcze nie zupełnie wytrzeźwiał po wczorajszym, ręce mu się trzęsły i białka miał zaczerwienione. Polaski dał się namówić na krem czekoladowy i jedząc powiedział: — Pozwolę sobie dziś znowu zrobić u pani seans literacki. Przyniosłem coś i chciałbym przeczytać. — Napisał pan pierwszy rozdział nowej powieści? — Nie, pani Kate. To coś innego. — Tajemnica? — zainteresował się Gogo. — Prawie. Podali kawę, gdy przyszedł Chochla. Od progu już zaczął mówić o swoim tryptyku dla ratusza w Gdyni i o tym, że dostanie zań order. Minister Parkowski zachwycał się nim przez dwie godziny. — Przydzielamy ci taką samą porcję — zastrzegł się Polaski — możesz o tym gadać dwie godziny, ale ani minuty dłużej. Czas ten skrócił się jednak do dwudziestu minut, gdyż zjawił się Tukałło z Jolantą, wkrótce po nich Kuczymiński, potem Drozd i Strąkowski. Drozd zaczął tłumaczyć technikę plagiatu w muzyce, wyjaśniając, że cały dowcip polega na zastępowaniu jednych dźwięków drugimi. Tukałło, który odznaczał się dużą muzykalnością, nie cierpiał jednak, gdy o muzyce mówiono, i dlatego przerwał Drozdowi: — Znałem jednego człowieka nudniejszego od ciebie. Nazywał się Koticzka. Przychodził do pewnej kawiarenki w Krakowie, gdzie zbierali się dość ciekawi ludzie. W ciągu tygodnia wszystkich wypłoszył. Czy wiesz, w jaki sposób? — Domyślam się. Zachęcał cię do mówienia. — Nonsens — niedbałym ruchem poprawił swój wspaniały krawat Tukałło — nonsens! Mnie nigdy nie trzeba zachęcać do mówienia. Ów Koticzka był chemikiem w fabryce perfum i usiłował nam wytłumaczyć, jak pachną perfumy dziś właśnie przezeń skomponowane. Myślę, że to nie było mniej trudne niż twoja mania paplania o muzyce. Stawiam trzy puste butelki przeciw willi na Rivierze, że któregoś dnia opowiesz nam swoją Trzecią symfonię, która poczynając od tej daty będzie się w historii muzyki nazywała Ostatnią symfonią Drozda, gdyż cię w trakcie opowiadania zamorduję i wyrzucę za drzwi twego trupa, dającego słabe oznaki życia. — Mylisz się — rzeczowo zaprzeczył Drozd — muzykę można określić słowami. — Radzę ci, rób odwrotnie. Wszyscy dobrze na tym wyjdziemy. Jeżeli zaś upierasz się przy swoim, weź u mnie kilka lekcji wymowy. — Jaka szkoda — westchnął Chochla — że Cicero nie żyje w naszych czasach. Zamiast chodzić z kamieniami w gębie na brzeg morza i wrzeszczeć na fale, wstępowałby dwa razy w tygodniu na Mokotowską do Tukałły i... — ... stałby się Demostenesem — podchwycił Tukałło. — U ciebie natomiast nie mógłby brać lekcji historii. Na Boga, Chochlo, jesteś chochlą pełną grochu z kapustą, więcej niż pełną, bo z czubkiem. Czubkiem tym jest właśnie kapusta, kapuściana głowa, stercząca ponad resztę twej wzdętej pychą i grochem cirkumferencji, zaczerpniętej od czubków przy pomocy chochli. — Macte! — zawołał Strąkowski. — A jeżeli sądzisz, że nie potrafiłbym każdego nauczyć wymowy, to możesz mi przysłać twoją Stellę, a po miesiącu odbierzesz ją już nie mówiącą leweracja i liputut. — Macte! — powtórzył Strąkowski. — Jesteś idiota — mruknął Chochla. Kuczymiński potrząsnął głową. — To niemożliwe. Jego Stelli nikt tego nie oduczy. Z jakimż charakterem mówi zawsze, że na śniadanie pije tylko szklankę kakała! — Wypraszam to sobie — zirytował się Chochla — możecie o mnie mówić co się wam podoba, ale Stelli nie ruszajcie. — O nie — zaśmiał się Polaski. — Widzicie jak podstępem chce nas skłonić, byśmy o nim mówili. — Cóż to za pozory? Sam o Stelli najgorsze świństwa opowiada. — Bo ceni prawdę — zapewnił Tukałło. — Ale to nic. Podejmuję się nauki. Kiedyś chciałem nawet założyć szkołę krasomówstwa. Gdy tylko taka pogłoska rozeszła się po kraju, otrzymałem moc zgłoszeń kandydackich. Samych adwokatów zgłosiło się czterdzieści dwa tysiące. Ponieważ jednak nie mogłem znaleźć dość obszernej sali, porzuciłem swój zamiar i ograniczyłem się do lekcji prywatnych. Wówczas to zgłosili się do mnie trzej bracia Piskorscy: Jan, Jan Kanty i Jan Nepomucen. Wszyscy trzej byli adwokatami i nie mogli osiągnąć żadnego powodzenia w swym zawodzie z powodu wad w wymowie. Jan nie wymawiał liter ą, ę i r. Jan Kanty b, p i k, Jan Nepomucen d, t i c. Nie potrzebuję dodawać, że bliscy byli samobójstwa. — I ty ich wyleczyłeś? — Wyleczyć? Nie, to było nieuleczalne, ale znalazłem dla nich znakomity sposób, kazałem im przemawiać chórem. Zakończył i powiódł triumfującym spojrzeniem po rozbawionych twarzach. — Tak, moi drodzy — ciągnął. — Nauczyli się tego i viribus unitis zdobyli sławę i majątek. Wszystko zależy na świecie od genialności pomysłu. Wy, ludzie pozbawieni tej iskry prometejskiej, przechodzicie obojętnie obok jakiegoś zjawiska, ja natomiast z byle drobiazgu wysnuwam kapitalne wnioski. Codziennie czytacie na przykład gazety i niejednemu musiała wpaść w oczy powtarzająca się wzmianka, że ten czy ów zamiast życzeń świątecznych składa złotych sto czy dwieście na jakiś społeczny czy filantropijny cel. I cóż?... Rodzi się w waszych czaszkach jakaś myśl?... Nie, oczywiście nie. A ja już oczyma duszy widzę dalsze rozwinięte jej idee. Jeżeli kosztem ofiary na zbożny cel można się pozbyć uciążliwej funkcji składania życzeń znajomym, dlaczego kosztem dalszego datku nie uwolnić się od nudnego, a w dni słotne lub mroźne przykrego obowiązku kłaniania się?... “Zamiast ukłonów i witania się ze znajomymi Seweryn Maria Tukałło na ociemniałych składa zł sto!" Brzmi zupełnie dobrze. Albo: “Zamiast odpowiadania na pytania «co słychać», «jakże tam?», «co nowego?» Iks Igrek na niedokarmione matki składa pięćset złotych". Można pójść dalej. Dać setkę zamiast ustępowania damom miejsca w tramwaju, drugą zamiast ukrywania ziewania, trzecią zamiast przeproszeń, gdy się kogoś potrąci, czwartą zamiast hamowania czkawki i innych odgłosów, świadczących o wadliwym funkcjonowaniu narządów trawiennych, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Jakież będą skutki?... Oto wkrótce tylko ludzie najubożsi, których nie stać na datki, będą dobrze wychowani. W ten sposób kultura stanie się udziałem proletariatu. Musicie przyznać, że żaden socjolog dotychczas tak prosto tego zagadnienia nie rozwiązał. Zapanował gwar. Prześcigano się w pomysłach wykupienia się od rozmaitych obowiązków i zwyczajów. Polaski zwrócił się do Kate: — Czy kuzyn pani dziś nie przyjdzie? — Nie. Wyjechał na trzy dni z Warszawy — odpowiedziała. — Hm... Więc może teraz zacząłbym tę lekturę, jeżeli pani pozwoli? — Doskonale — skinęła głową Kate i powiedziała głośno: — Proszę państwa! Pan Polaski na moją prośbę chce nam coś przeczytać. Posypały się nieuniknione żarciki, ten i ów skrzywił się dla zasady, ale w końcu zapanowała cisza. Polaski z rękopisem w ręku usiadł w kąciku pod lampą i objaśnił: — Moi drodzy. Poproszę was o trochę uwagi, bo zależy mi na waszym sądzie. Jest to nowela. Tytuł: Dzień siódmy. — Czyja? — zapytał Strąkowski. — Twoja?... Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi. Polaski chrząknął i zaczął czytać. Nie miał zdolności recytatora, ale czytał w dobrym tempie, równo i dostatecznie akcentując. Już po pierwszych paru stronach w pokoju zapanowała atmosfera zaciekawienia i skupionej uwagi. Gdy dojechawszy do połowy zrobił pauzę, by zapalić papierosa, nastrój już był taki, że nikt się nie odezwał ani słowem. Zresztą sam czytający był podniecony, gorączkowo przewracał kartki, zapomniał o odłożonym papierosie i czytał coraz prędzej. Jolanta wstała i słuchała oparta o pianino. Kate miała lekkie rumieńce. Kuczymiński siedział skulony z zamkniętymi oczyma. Chochla robił takie minki, jakby go torturowano. Polaski skończył. Nie patrząc na obecnych złożył rękopis, wsunął do teczki i teczkę zamknął. — Doskonałe! — odezwała się pierwsza Jolanta. Tukałło wyciągnął przed siebie palec ruchem prokuratora. — Nie, Adamie. Ty tego nie napisałeś. To nie twój rodzaj. — Cóż za siła wyrazu! Co za wyobraźnia! — zawołał zrywając się z krzesła Strąkowski. — Ależ to jest najlepsza nowela, jaką znam. — Robi wrażenie wstrząsające — odezwał się Gogo. Drozd wstał i wyciągnął do Polaskiego rękę. — Winszuję ci. I ta forma. Zupełnie nowa u ciebie. No, niezrównana! Kuczymiński milczał i Polaski zwrócił się doń: — A co ty o tym powiesz? — Nie zgodzę się z Drozdem. Właśnie jedyną rzeczą złą w tej noweli jest jej forma. Forma noweli. Nie rozumiem, Adamie, jak mogłeś nie zauważyć, że to jest sztuka teatralna. — Oczywiście! — potwierdził Tukałło. — Jedyną formą właściwą dla tego tematu jest teatr. Zresztą cała budowa jest wybitnie sceniczna. Ale upieram się, że to nie jest twoje. Polaski uśmiechnął się. — Masz rację. To nie jest moje. Napisał to ktoś zupełnie początkujący. Nie drukował jeszcze nic. — Kto to? — odezwało się kilka głosów. — Tego nie mogę powiedzieć bez jego wiedzy. — Ależ to talent! Talent czystej wody! — zawołał Strąkowski. — Zupełnie dojrzały talent, i to w najszlachetniejszym gatunku — dodała pani Jolanta. — No, niezupełnie dojrzały — zastrzegł się Kuczymiński. — Są tam rzeczy, które wymagają głębokiego opracowania. No i sam wybór rodzaju literackiego nie świadczy o dojrzałości ostatecznej. To jest sztuka. Musi to przerobić na sztukę. Ale przyznaję, że odkryłeś nie byle jaką gwiazdę. Polaski podniósł głowę. — Myślę, proszę państwa — powiedział nieco patetycznym tonem — że odkryłem wielkiego dramaturga. I nie waham się oświadczyć, że w takiej skali nie mieliśmy dramaturga od śmierci Wyspiańskiego. To jest jedyny jego utwór, jaki znam, ale jestem pewien, że spod tego pióra mogą, ba, muszą wyjść jeszcze rzeczy wspaniałe. — Podzielam twoje nadzieje — przytaknął Tukałło. — Przede wszystkim uderzyło mnie jedno. Ten autor nie boi się osnuwania utworu na elementarnych uczuciach ludzkich. Miłość, nienawiść, dobroć. Do licha! Ta odwaga! To szekspirowska wiara w potęgę własnego pióra. Tylko najlepsi, z Szekspirem na czele, nie wahali się podawać namiętności ludzkie w stanie klasycznym, czystym, bez żadnych doi nadbudówek, ozdóbek, zawijasów psychologicznych, sztucznej głębi i tej całej galanterii literackiej, tej norymberszczyzny, którą miernoty tak skrupulatnie, tak umiejętnie i fachowo cerują, łatają i sztopują dziury w szlafroku swego ducha. Otóż tu widzę przede wszystkim ten gest twórczy, śmiały i zdecydowany w swej prostocie. To zapowiedź najszczęśliwsza, zadatek dużej klasy. — A jaka prawda bije z tych postaci — odezwała się Jolanta. — Co za plastyka choćby w tej Marcie! Wszyscy dorzucali swoje uwagi. Wymieniano i wady utworu: pewną szorstkość stylu, prowincjonalizmy i nieproporcjonalność fragmentów. Tylko Kate nie brała udziału w rozmowie. Odpowiedziała monosylabami na kilka bezpośrednio do niej skierowanych pytań i milczała. Była całkowicie pod wrażeniem “Dnia siódmego" i przejęta swoim przeczu ciem, niemal pewnością, że autorem tej noweli jest Roger. Przecie to był jego sposób rozwijania myśli, jego genre zaskakiwania w dialogu, nawet kilka wyrażeń, które już odeń słyszała. Utworem była zachwycona, a teraz, gdy wokół niej ci ludzie, tak zwykle wymagający, tak krytyczni, tak złośliwi, swymi pochwałami uzasadniali i podtrzymywali jej zachwyt, ogarniała ją jakaś nieprawdopodobna radość, radość taka, jakiej dotychczas nigdy nie odczuwała. Była zbyt oszołomiona, by zastanowić się nad pobudkami tej radości, wzruszenia czy dumy, bo już nie wiedziała, co w niej bierze górę nad innymi uczuciami w tej chwili. Do końca wieczoru trwał w niej ten nastrój. Gdy po kolacji wychodzili, zapytała Polaskiego: — Nie może mi pan powiedzieć, kto jest autorem tej noweli? Uśmiechnął się znacząco. — To tortura dla mnie odmówić pani, ale muszę. Sama pani rozumie zechce wybaczyć. Bez jego zgody nie mogę. — Szkoda, ale przyznaję panu słuszność i przepraszam za napieranie się — podała mu rękę na pożegnanie. Polaski zawahał się i dodał: — Jedno mogę powiedzieć: pani zna autora i będzie pani miło, że odkryłem w nim niepospolity talent. Gdy się już drzwi za nim zamknęły, Kate zaczęła się śmiać. Będzie mi miło!... Jakiż zabawny jest ten Polaski! Będzie jej miło!... Zaciskała nerwowo palce i chodziła bez celu po wszystkich pokojach, nie mogąc zebrać rozpierzchłych w jakimś niespokojnym i radosnym tańcu myśli. — Jak to dobrze, że on poszedł — pomyślała o Gogu. Nagle przypomniała sobie owe wierszyki na laurkach. Wprawdzie Tyniecki prosił ją, by ich nie czytała, ale nie mogła się teraz powstrzymać. Te wszystkie pamiątki były w kufrze na szafie w korytarzu. Niepodobna było o tej porze budzić Marynię. Z niemałym wysiłkiem wysunęła na korytarz stół, na stole postawiła krzesło i postawiła kufer. Na szczęście laurki nie były schowane zbyt głęboko i po kwadransie je znalazła. Teraz usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła czytać. Były to istotnie naiwne i nie zawsze prawidłowo zbudowane, ale poprawne na ogół wierszyki. W każdym jednak można było znaleźć myśl głębszą i dość oryginalne jej ujęcie. Przeczytała wierszyki kilka razy i zastanowiła się: — Właściwie dlaczego tak się cieszę?... Lecz była już tak zmęczona wrażeniami, że pytanie to pozostało w niej bez odpowiedzi. Podziałało jedynie jako hamulec wewnętrzny, wprowadziło nutkę dysonansu do jej nastroju. Zasnęła bardzo późno i spała tak mocno, że nawet nie słyszała dość, jak zwykle, hałaśliwego powrotu męża. Wstała w doskonałym usposobieniu i zaraz po śniadaniu zatelefonowała do hotelu. Dowiedziała się, że pan hrabia jeszcze nie przyjechał. Ledwie jednak zdążyła odłożyć słuchawkę, gdy telefon zadzwonił. Poznała głos Tynieckiego. Przepraszał, że tak wcześnie ją niepokoi. — Pan wrócił? — zdziwiła się. — Przed sekundą oświadczono mi w hotelu, że jeszcze pana nie ma. — Tak?... A bo ja dzwonię wprost z dworca. Przywiozłem ten portret naszej wspólnej prababki, który wisiał w pani pokoju w Prudach. I właśnie zastanawiałem się, że nie ma sensu zabierać go do hotelu. Mógłbym po drodze przynieść go wprost do pani, jeżeli naturalnie nie przeszkodzę o tak niewłaściwej dla wizyt porze. — Ten portret?... Pan jest naprawdę zbyt dobry. Proszę mi wierzyć, iż nie po to mówiłam panu, że przywiązana jestem do tego portretu, by się doń przymówić. — Jakże można posądzać mnie, pani Kate, o podobne myśli. Po prostu dla mnie przedstawia on chyba tylko tę wartość, że mogę nim zrobić pani chociażby małą przyjemność. — Bardzo wielką. Niechże pan przyjedzie. Dostanie pan śniadanie. W dziesięć minut później był już na miejscu. Nie mogła ukryć tej emocji, z jaką go przyjęła. Gdy już odpakowali portret i Roger zasiadł do śniadania, zapytała: — Nie widział się pan jeszcze z nikim ze znajomych po przyjeździe? — Nie. Zdążyłem tylko być u fryzjera na dworcu i zatelefonowałem do pani. — Więc nie rozmawiał pan też z nikim przez telefon? — Nie! — zdziwił się. — Dlaczego pani pyta? Przysunęła jego filiżankę i nalewając kawę, powiedziała: — Woli pan zdaje się mało mleka. — Jak najmniej, proszę pani. Dziękuję. Zamieszał cukier i zauważył: — Jest pani czymś podniecona. Musiało panią spotkać coś bardzo pomyślnego. — Tak — przyznała, patrząc mu w oczy — chociaż niczego nie dokonałam, niczego nie stworzyłam, cieszę się jak Stwórca, patrzący z radości na swe dzieło w dniu siódmym. Ręka Tynieckiego wraz z filiżanką zatrzymała się w powietrzu. — Skąd... skąd pani na myśl przyszło takie porównanie? — zapytał po pauzie. — Ach, to z wczorajszego wieczoru — siląc się na obojętny ton odpowiedziała Kate. Teraz już miała pewność, że to on jest autorem. — Było tu zwykłe towarzystwo i Polaski czytał nowelę, której autora nie chciał zdradzić. Nowela zawierała właśnie to porównanie i nazywała się “Dzień siódmy". Twarz Rogera bladła coraz bardziej, głos mu lekko drżał, gdy się odezwał: — Po cóż pan Polaski to czytał?... Czy chodziło o zabawienie towarzystwa? Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. — Nie, panie Rogerze. Chciał się pochwalić, pochwalić się odkryciem nowego, wielkiego talentu. Powtórzyła: — Nowego, wielkiego talentu. Roger siedział nieruchomo, z zamkniętymi powiekami, z jakimś stężeniem rysów twarzy, i jeszcze bardziej robił wrażenie rzeźby niż wówczas, po wypadku w lesie. — Pani nie żartuje? — wyszeptał wreszcie. Wtedy wzięła jego rękę i zaczęła gorączkowo mówić. Nie, nie żartuje. Nowela była wspaniała. Wywarła ogromne wrażenie nie tylko na niej, ale na wszystkich. Strąkowski, Kuczymiński, Polaski, Drozd, Chochla, Jolanta, ba, nawet Tukałło, wszyscy nie szczędzili słów zachwytu. I powtarzała wszystkie zdania, i cytowała opinie, i opowiadała, jak wszyscy doszli do wniosku, że autor będzie świetnym dramaturgiem. — A ja, ja panie Rogerze, ja od razu odgadłam, że to pan napisał. Nie odgadłam, odczułam, poznałam, wiedziałam. I taka byłam szczęśliwa, taka szczęśliwa. Nie panowała zupełnie nad sobą. Nie myślała o sobie. Nie myślała o sobie ani o tym, co mówi, ani o tym, że mówi w ogóle. Owładnęło ją wzruszenie, dojmujące, całkowite, upajające wzruszenie, jakiego nigdy dotychczas nie znała i któremu teraz poddawała się tak jak działaniu jakiegoś narkotyku. Widziała przed sobą tylko jego oczy, mieniące się całą gamą uczuć i tak głębokie, i coraz głębsze, że niepodobna w nich było dojrzeć dna, niepodobna było poznać je do końca. A jednak zanurzając się w nich spojrzeniem nie odczuwała najmniejszego strachu, wiedziała, że nie spotkają jej tam żadne niebezpieczeństwa, że w tej nieznanej głębi otoczy ją ciepło i siła, tak obezwładniające jak sen i tak bliskie, opiekuńcze, konieczne jak jego obecność. Ostry dzwonek telefonu w sąsiednim pokoju otrzeźwił ją z tego nastroju. Dzwonił Irwing, by pod pretekstem jakimś zamienić z nią kilka słów. Gdy wróciła, zastała Rogera stojącego przy oknie. — Jak to dobrze — zaczął bez wstępu — że pani odczuła, ile do tego przywiązuję wagi. Nie mówiłem nikomu o swoich nadziejach ani aspiracjach. Nie mówiłem i pani. Ale pani nie mówiłem dlatego, że równie obawiałem się klęski, jak pragnąłem zwycięstwa, a czyż miałem prawo wyzyskiwać pani życzliwość dla mnie i narażać ją na niepokój?... — Miał pan prawo — powiedziała cicho. — Ach, ileż razy tak bardzo była mi potrzebna pani rada, ile razy chciałem dać pani do oceny ten czy inny mój utwór. Jakże często umyślnie w rozmowie z panią rozwijałem te kwestie, które miały stanowić osnowę jakiejś mojej noweli. I sąd pani był dla mnie sprawdzianem. Dzięki pani zbliżyłem się do tego środowiska, w którym jak w lustrze mogłem się przejrzeć i porównać swój umysł i swoje poczucie Sztuki z poziomem duchowym i artystycznym tych ludzi. Nie dało mi to żadnej odpowiedzi, żadnej pewności. Ośmieliło mnie jednak do zrobienia decydującego kroku, do zapytania swego przeznaczenia: czy jestem kimś, czy kimś będę?... Czy od lat pielęgnowane marzenia spełnią się choć w drobnej części? Czy ja, prawdziwy ja, dworski pisarz prowentowy, który w szaleńczej megalomanii dopatrzył się w sobie iskry bożej i potajemnie, i uparcie, latami usiłował rozżarzyć ją w płomień, jestem, mogę być artystą, twórcą, czy mam zostać nędznym i śmiesznym grafomanem, zerem, którego wartości nie zmieni kaprys losu, co z Kopciuszka zrobił pana?... Bo muszę i to pani powiedzieć: nie czuję się Rogerem Tynieckim. Czy pani mnie rozumie? — Nie — potrząsnęła głową — w każdym razie niezupełnie. — Więc wyjaśnię to. Nie potrafię już być Tynieckim. Przemiana zastała mnie wtedy, gdy miałem lat dwadzieścia osiem. To znaczy wtedy, gdy byłem już dojrzałym człowiekiem, człowiekiem, który ma swoje wyrobione poglądy, przekonania, wierzenia. Więcej, bo upodobania, pragnienia, tęsknoty, nadzieje, aspiracje, uczucia. Słowem, swoją indywidualność. A przecie indywidualności nie zmieni to, że nagle zmieni się stan materialny i pozycja społeczna człowieka. Należałoby wyprzeć się siebie, wyrzec się wszystkiego, czym się było, a zatem wyrzec się siebie i stać się kimś zupełnie nowym. Sądzę, że to jest ponad ludzkie siły, ponad siły moje przynajmniej. Równałoby się to po prostu śmierci duchowej. Nieraz, marząc o tym, co mogłoby stać się ze mną za sprawą czarów jakichś wróżek, zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbym nazajutrz obudzić się na przykład jako indyjski maharadża, amerykański milioner, jako jakiś sławny pisarz czy król. I dochodziłem zawsze do przekonania, że nie pragnąłbym takiego cudu. Bo przecież wówczas nie byłbym już sobą. Byłbym jakimś innym, obcym człowiekiem, który nic nie obchodzi mnie. Maciusia z Prudów. Otóż wbrew przekonaniom wielu, a może i przypuszczeniom pani, wielka przemiana w moim życiu bynajmniej nie dała mi szczęścia. Sprawiła wiele, gdyż dzięki niej otworzyła się przede mną znacznie prostsza i łatwiejsza droga do urzeczywistnienia moich pragnień, do zaspokojenia moich aspiracji. Moich, drobnego oficjalisty dworskiego, który nocami pisywał naiwne wiersze i z zasłyszanych zdarzeń układał opowiadania w nadziei, że kiedyś, kiedyś ukażą się w druku... Czy teraz rozumie mnie pani?... — Tak. Doskonale pana rozumiem i nie umiem wyrazić, jak bardzo się cieszę, że osiągnął pan cel swego życia. Spojrzał na nią, w jego oczach na jedno mgnienie rozpalił się jakiś ostry błysk, czekała, że powie coś bardzo ważnego, lecz on widocznie zmienił zamiar. Ożywienie znikło z jego twarzy. Patrzał przed siebie w zamyśleniu i po chwili uśmiechnął się. — To jest tylko jeden z etapów do tego, co jest celem mego życia — powiedział, usiłując swemu głosowi dać ton lekki i swobodny. — A cóż jest tym celem? — zapytała. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i odpowiedział poważnie: — Szczęście. Chciała zbliżyć się doń, położyć mu ręce na ramionach i zapewnić, że jest pełna wiary w to, że zasługuje na szczęście, że je zdobędzie, bo chyba nikt nie jest bardziej wart szczęścia niż on. Opanowała się jednak i odezwała się rzeczowo: — Więc przystąpi pan do przerobienia tego Dnia siódmego na scenę? — Kiedyś tak. Ale przede wszystkim wykończę sztukę, nad którą pracuję obecnie. — Sztukę? — zdziwiła się. — Więc pan zamierza pisać dla teatru? — O tak. Od dawna. Pomysł tej sztuki przyszedł mi do głowy tego dnia, gdy pani po raz pierwszy przyjechała do Prudów na wakacje. Może pani pamięta, że wówczas w całej okolicy mówiono tylko o panu Laniewskim z Sieńczyc, który usiłował zabić swego syna?... — Tak, tak — potwierdziła — coś sobie przypominam. — Otóż zdarzenie to posłużyło mi jako tło najpierw do wiersza, a później do sztuki. Będzie ona nosiła tytuł: Głogi. Oczywiście zanim odważę się złożyć ją w teatrze, poproszę panią i pani przyjaciół o przeczytanie i o uwagi. Już teraz wydaje mi się lepsza niż Dzień siódmy, ale może to być zdanie mylne. Zdanie nie było mylne. W kilka dni później Kate przeczytała Głogi i zgodnie z życzeniem Rogera dała rękopis Polaskiemu. Powiedziała przy tym: — Za mało znam się na teatrze, by ferować wyroki. Ale jestem pewna, że i na panu wywrze to wrażenie wstrząsające. W dwa tygodnie później ukazały się w prasie wzmianki, że Teatr Narodowy wystawi jeszcze przy końcu bieżącego sezonu sztukę pt. Głogi. “Będzie to debiut nowego talentu dramatopisarskiego — zapowiadał komunikat — talentu o dużej skali. Autorem Głogów jest młody pisarz dotychczas nieznany, Roger Tyniecki". Przez cały ten czas, jak i później, kiedy sztuka weszła w okres prób, Kate głównie zajęta była jej losami. Obsada, dekoracje, skróty, przeróbki, wszystko to zajmowało ją tak, że znacznie łatwiej i obojętniej znosiła tę atmosferę, którą wytwarzał w domu Gogo, coraz bardziej nierówny, coraz częściej pozwalający sobie na histeryczne wybuchy. W tym czasie Tyniecki kupił sobie willę na Saskiej Kępie. Była to nieduża, lecz wygodna i ładna willa, którą wybrał za radą Kate z kilkudziesięciu proponowanych mu przez pośredników. Właśnie po tym kupnie Gogo popadł w nowy okres niezadowolenia. Przede wszystkim nie podobało mu się, że willa jest zbyt skromna. — To jest ze strony Rogera brudne skąpstwo — irytował się. — Rozporządzając takim olbrzymim majątkiem kupować jakąś chałupinkę. Mógł pokazać klasę i zafundować sobie jakiś pałacyk w Alejach Ujazdowskich, jeżeli nie cały pałac. Każdy urzędniczyna może sobie na taką willę pozwolić. I dodał ironicznie: — Pieniądze dostają się w ręce ludzi, którzy mają upodobania pisarczyka prowentowego, a potrzeby nędzarza. Kate nic nie odpowiedziała. Już od dawna stosowała wobec Goga ten system, zbywając milczeniem jego objawy niezadowolenia z losu. W ostatnich czasach były one coraz częstsze. Nietrudno domyślić się było przyczyn złego humoru Goga. Ustawicznie brakowało mu pieniędzy. Nie płacił od roku już rachunków krawca, szewca i sklepu konfekcyjnego. Doprowadził do tego, że nie tylko zamknięto mu kredyt, lecz komornik zajął meble. W mieszkaniu coraz częstszymi gośćmi stawali się natarczywi wierzyciele. Pomimo to Gogo nie zmieniał swego trybu życia i prawie co dzień przesiadywał “Pod Lutnią", a bardzo cząsto spędzał noce na dancingach. W chwilach przygnębienia narzekał: — Duszę się, dosłownie duszę się w tych warunkach. Nie jestem stworzony do takiego życia. Razu pewnego, po wyjściu lichwiarki, która przyszła z awanturą o zaległe procenty, popadł w zupełną rozpacz. — Nie zostaje mi nic innego, jak palnąć sobie w łeb — mówił. — I ty odetchniesz z ulgą, gdy się mnie pozbędziesz. I ja już nie będę się męczył. — Tysiące ludzi żyją w stokroć skromniejszych warunkach — odpowiedziała obojętnie Kate. — Ach, tysiące. Ale ja nie umiem. Ja nie chcę tak żyć. To nie dla mnie. — Każdy tak może powiedzieć. — Nie każdy, ale właśnie ja. Przed innymi ludźmi są zawsze jakieś nadzieje. Ja nie mam żadnych. Przeciwnie, ja wiem, że nic na korzyść zmienić się nie może w moim życiu. Spadek żaden mnie nie czeka. Może się tylko pogorszyć. Kate wzruszyła ramionami. — Zapominasz o jednej rzeczy: można pracować. — Nonsens. Nie jestem stworzony do pracy. Kate umilkła. Wiedziała, że wszelkie namowy były rzucaniem grochu o ścianę. Minął już dawno ten okres, gdy nawiedzały go porywy słomianej energii. Po pierwszej wizycie komornika Kate natomiast sama postanowiła wziąć jakąś pracę. Dzięki uprzejmości Kuczymińskiego zwrócił się do niej jeden z domów wydawniczych z propozycją załatwiania korespondencji w językach obcych. Pracy miało być stosunkowo niewiele. Trzy razy w tygodniu miała po kilka godzin przesiadywać w biurze, pobierając za to sto pięćdziesiąt złotych miesięcznie. Gdy wróciła do domu z gotową umową i zakomunikowała mężowi, że od pierwszego obejmuje posadę, oburzył się: — Posadę?... Moja żona posadę?!... Tego jeszcze brakowało. Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Zawsze narzekasz na brak pieniędzy. — Ale nie chcę ich mieć kosztem deklasowania się ostatecznego. Stać mnie na to, by moja żona nie pracowała. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. — Stać cię? — Tak! — krzyknął. — I zabraniam ci w ogóle myśleć o jakimś biurze. — Używasz zbyt jaskrawych słów, mój drogi. — Są jeszcze za blade — irytował się. — Oczywiście, możesz mego zakazu nie usłuchać, ale wiedz, że znajdę sposób, by ci tej posady nie dano. — To już za późno — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Właśnie przed godziną podpisałam umowę. — Jak to? Podpisałaś?... Bez mojej wiedzy?... Wiesz, że tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem. W tajemnicy przede mną! — Nie było żadnej tajemnicy. Po prostu nie mówiłam o tym, póki rzecz nie została sfinalizowana. Sama nie wiedziałam, czy uda mi się uzyskać tę posadę. A zresztą nie spodziewałam się twego sprzeciwu, którego i teraz zrozumieć nie mogę. Zerwał się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. — Ładna historia. Już wyobrażam sobie, co ludzie będą gadali. Naturalnie! Mąż utracjusz, rozbija się po knajpach, a żonę zmusza do pracy, by zarabiała nań pieniądze. Piękna sytuacja. Gotowi jeszcze stwierdzić, że jestem na twoim utrzymaniu. O nie, moja droga! Nie. — Gdybyś zwracał uwagę na to, co ludzie mówią, sądzę, że postarałbyś się przede wszystkim zmienić tryb swego życia. Gogo krzyknął: — Nie zagaduj! Nie zagaduj! Wiesz doskonale, że to zupełnie inna kwestia. A teraz już zaczynam podejrzewać, żeś po prostu mnie na złość wymyśliła tę posadę. Po to, by właśnie ludzie mówili o mnie jak najgorzej. Kate uśmiechnęła się. — Jesteś nader uprzejmy. — W każdym razie, nic z tego nie będzie. Umowa czy nie umowa, a pracować nie możesz. — Jednak zobowiązałam się — oponowała Kate. — Powiesz, żeś zrobiła to bez porozumienia się ze mną. Albo jeszcze lepiej. Sam do nich zadzwonię. — Radziłabym ci najpierw zastanowić się. — Nie mam nad czym. Tego jeszcze brakowało, byśmy dla kilku złotych obniżali naszą pozycję społeczną. — A ja znajduję. Bardzo wiele pań pracuje. Jeżeli jesteś tak czuły na kwestie prestiżowe, przypomnij sobie, że pracują i panie z najlepszego towarzystwa. Cioteczna siostra księcia Załuckiego ma posadę w banku, panna Czeńska jest kasjerką w sklepie. — Niech sobie będą. Mogą sobie na to pozwolić, bo ich sytuacja towarzyska jest wyraźna i nie może nasuwać żadnych wątpliwości. Kate wzruszyła ramionami. — Przypuszczam, że moja sytuacja towarzyska również. Gogo zaczerwienił się. — Bardzoś wytwornie zaaplikowała mi tę szpileczkę. Cóż, uzasadnione rozróżnienie twojej sytuacji i mojej. Naturalnie. — Drażliwość zupełnie nieuzasadniona. Nie myślałam o żadnym rozróżnieniu. — Tak czy owak — zmarszczył brwi Gogo — będę ci bardzo zobowiązany, jeżeli na przyszłość zechcesz się liczyć z faktem mego istnienia i zdobędziesz się na tyle lojalności, by uprzedzać mnie o takich twoich zamiarach, które muszą i mnie dotyczyć, jako twego męża. A do tego wydawcy jeszcze dzisiaj zadzwonię i wyjaśnię mu, że był to tylko twój kaprys, że nudziłaś się, czy coś w tym rodzaju. — Wolałabym dotrzymać umowy. — Nie, Kate. To jest niemożliwe. Absolutnie niemożliwe. Jeżeli oni zechcą odszkodowania, to zapłacę, ale nie możesz pracować. Kate już więcej nie wracała do tego tematu. Pewnego popołudnia, gdy Kate była z wizytą u siostry Załuckiego, a Tyniecki wybierał się na Saską Kępę, zabrał się z nim i Gogo, by obejrzeć urządzenie willi. — Dlaczego właściwie nie sprowadza pan samochodu do Warszawy? — zapytał Gogo, gdy wsiedli do taksówki. — Nie jest mi potrzebny — powiedział Tyniecki. — Lubię chodzić, prowadzić wozu nie umiem. Zresztą w nabytej przeze mnie willi nie ma garażu. Nie byli ze sobą tak blisko, by Gogo mógł sobie pozwolić na wyrażenie szczerej opinii o postępowaniu Rogera. Zaryzykował jednak zdanie: — Jest pan chyba najoszczędniejszym człowiekiem w Polsce. — Nie zabiegam o ten zaszczyt. — Przy pańskich dochodach i przy pańskich wydatkach odłoży pan miliony. Tyniecki uśmiechnął się. — Nie zależy mi na tym. — Wierzę, ale w takim razie nie mogę pojąć celu tych wyrzeczeń się. — To proste. Nie ma ich. Niczego się nie wyrzekam. — Podziwiam pana — uciął Gogo. Bytność na Saskiej Kępie i rozmowa z Tynieckim do reszty wyprowadziły Goga z równowagi. Z całą jaskrawością uprzytomnił sobie nonsens tego wybryku losu, który skazał go na nędzne bytowanie, na oddanie majątku temu parweniuszowi, nie umiejącemu nawet używać tego szczęścia, które daje bogactwo. Zamiast siedzieć za granicą, obracać się w wesołym i beztroskim świecie, podróżować, przestawać z ludźmi z najwyższych sfer, z wielką międzynarodową arystokracją, ugrzązł ten osioł w Warszawie, kupił sobie mizerny domek i spędzi tu szaro, bezbarwnie, głupio i jałowo całe życie. Tu przyszła refleksja: ostatecznie Tyniecki ma swoje inne cele, tego mu niepodobna odmówić. Pisze swoje sztuki i wszyscy znający się na tym przepowiadają mu duże powodzenie. Myśl ta nie uspokoiła jednak Goga. Przeciwnie, pociągnęła za sobą cały szereg dalszych, jeszcze bardziej gorzkich. Oto Tyniecki, którego los obdarzył tytułem i bogactwem, zdobędzie jeszcze sławę. Ludzie będą się z nim liczyli nie tylko jako z milionerem i spadkobiercą jednego z najświetniejszych nazwisk w Polsce, ale też z jego talentem. Już teraz całe towarzystwo spod “Lutni" mówi o nim jak o przyszłej znakomitości, już teraz traktują go z większym zainteresowaniem i uznaniem niż Goga, z którym przecież od tak dawna są w przyjaźni. — Nie mam co się łudzić — myślał Gogo. — Może i lubią mnie trochę, ale lekceważą. Trzeba mieć odwagę powiedzenia tego sobie bez obsłonek. Lekceważą, a szukają mego towarzystwa nie dla mnie, lecz dla Kate... Tak, rozpływają się nad jej inteligencją, smakiem, intuicją artystyczną. Liczą się z jej zdaniem... Liczą się też z tym, co mówi Tyniecki. I on, i Kate są dla nich kimś, tylko ja jestem niczym... Ogarnął go ohydny nastrój wstrętu do siebie i pogardy. Nie, nie mógł teraz iść do domu. Wstąpił do podrzędnej restauracji, gdzie nie spodziewał się spotkać nikogo ze znajomych. Usiadł przy stoliku w kącie i kazał podać sobie wódki. W miarę działania alkoholu jednak nastrój nie poprawiał się. Odwrotnie, poczucie własnej niższości pogłębiało się. — Jestem zerem — myślał. — Gorzej niż zerem, bo darmozjadem, który w najpodlejszy sposób przypochlebia się wrogowi, by nie cofnął swojej pańskiej łaski, swojej jałmużny... No tak, bo gdybym nie był odeń zależny, po prostu wyrzuciłbym go za drzwi. Przecie nienawidzę go. I tylko sam siebie starałem okłamywać, że jego obecność sprawia mi przyjemność. Jestem nędznym padalcem. A po chwili przyszła myśl inna: — Może to wszystko dlatego, że w moich żyłach płynie chamska krew jakiegoś fornala i jakiejś parszywej mamki?... Ohyda, ohyda... I zaraz później przyszła pewność, że jeżeli tak nie jest, jeżeli nawet tak nie jest, to Kate niewątpliwie tak go osądza. Uważa go za chama, za głupca, za pospolite bydlę, za pasożyta, a siebie oczywiście za bóstwo skazane na życie pod jednym dachem z istotą nieskończenie od niej niższą, nie zasługującą nawet na litość. Tak, czytał to przecież nieraz w jej oczach, brzmiało to nieraz w jej szatańsko na pozór obojętnym głosie. Gorycz zalewała mu mózg. — I co najgorsze, jestem bezsilny. Nic na to nie mogę poradzić, nic w tym zmienić. Knajpka opustoszała. Gogo wstał, uregulował rachunek i wyszedł. Nie miał zamiaru iść do domu. Zapadł już wieczór, ulice pełne były publiczności, spacerującej, rozgadanej, wesołej. Ciepło pierwszych dni wiosny wywabiło wszystkie żyjątka gnieżdżące się w ciasnych kamienicach, wstrętny tłum... Gogo skręcił w boczną uliczkę, gdzie ruch był mniejszy, i szedł przed siebie. Po godzinie czy dwóch zdecydował się przerwać swoją bezcelową wędrówkę i zawrócił w nadziei, że “Pod Lutnią" zastanie dobre humory i że jakoś wśród nich otrząśnie się ze swych ponurych myśli. “Pod Lutnią" rzeczywiście było wesoło. Sewer Tukałło w świetnym usposobieniu grzmiał dowcipami, jak kartaczownica, Polaski, który świeżo wrócił z Krakowa, opowiadał złośliwe plotki o tamtejszym światku literackim. Wszyscy już porządnie mieli w czubach. Nastrój jednak nie udzielił się wszystkim. Gogo na próżno usiłował zamaskować swój stan psychiczny konwencjonalnymi uśmiechami. — Co ci jest? — zapytał go obojętnie Drozd. — Nic mi nie jest. Tak jakoś nie czuję się dziś w sosie. — Więc się urżnij — poradził przez stół hrabia Czumski. — Staram się — odpowiedział Gogo, wypróżniając nowy kieliszek. Lecz i upić się nie mógł, chociaż pił bez umiaru. Dopiero w “Moulin Rouge", dokąd przenieśli się po północy, zaczął odczuwać skutki alkoholu. Zatoczył się i omal nie wywrócił stolika. Mózg jednak pozostał trzeźwy przynajmniej o tyle, że nie mógł pozbyć się huczących w nim myśli. I tak już było do rana. Zmienili jeszcze trzy lokale, a na zakończenie Irwing, Załucki i Gogo pojechali do karczmy za miasto. Gdy wracał do domu, zegarek wskazywał dziewiątą. Mieszkanie było posprzątane, wszystkie okna otwarte, pokoje pełne słońca. Kate w swojej sypialni siedziała przy sekretarzyku i coś rysowała. Stanął w progu i zapytał: — Czy jest piwo w domu? — Owszem — odwróciła się doń — czy kazać ci podać? Miała na sobie czarną wełnianą sukienkę z białym wąskim kołnierzykiem, osłaniającym szyję. Wyglądała czysto, schludnie i zimno, jak zakonnica. — Cóż to tak charakteryzujesz się na klasztor? — uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. — Czy po to, by pognębić moralnie męża, który nie godzien jest rozwiązać rzemyka?... Co?... — Zaraz przyniosę ci piwo — wstała Kate. — Poczekaj. Nic pilnego. Cóż to rysujesz? — To jest projekt rozplanowania ogródka. — Jakiego ogródka? — Przy willi pana Tynieckiego — odpowiedziała i chciała schować rysunek, lecz Gogo wyrwał go jej z ręki. — Nie będziesz projektowała żadnych ogródków! — krzyknął. — Nie życzę sobie tego! Rozumiesz? — Rozumiem — skinęła obojętnie głową. — Myślisz, że jestem pijany, co? — Nie sądzę, byś był trzeźwy — zauważyła spokojnie. — Otóż jestem trzeźwy! Dość trzeźwy na to, by ci powiedzieć, co myślę o tobie i o twojej anielskiej wyniosłości. Kate powiedziała pojednawczo: — Zapewne, Gogo, możesz poczęstować mnie porcją zwykłych nieuprzejmości, ale zastanów się, czy to jest potrzebne... Wiesz, że mnie nie dotkną, wiesz, że nie mogę poważnie przyjąć tego, co mówisz w takim stanie, i że tylko psujesz sobie nerwy. Więc po co? — Po co?... Po co?... — zaśmiał się głośno. — Jesteś nadzwyczajna!... Po to, że mnie już to dławi. — Co cię dławi? — Ta twoja zarozumiałość, to twoje wynoszenie się, ta twoja idiotyczna pewność siebie, która może do pasji doprowadzić! Tupnął nogą i rzucił kapelusz na podłogę. — Posłuchaj, Gogo — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Zawsze gotowa jestem przyjąć twoje uwagi i zgodnie z obowiązkiem żony postarać się zastosować je na przyszłość. Proszę cię jednak, byś nie zmuszał mnie do wysłuchiwania tych uwag wtedy, gdy podajesz je w sposób trywialny i gdy zachowujesz się tak jak w tej chwili. — Jestem chamem?... Co?... — Jesteś usposobiony do sprzeczki. Chcesz wywołać scenę, która skończy się jak wszystkie inne. Zapewniam cię, że przyzwyczaiłam się do nich. I nie siebie, lecz ciebie chcę przed nią ochronić. — Radzę ci, dbaj więcej o siebie. — Nie mam powodu, Gogo, bo nie mnie takie rzeczy obrażają i poniżają. Wykrzywił się ironicznie. — Naturalnie! Ciebie nic z twoich podniebnych szczytów nie zdoła ściągnąć do mego poziomu. Do trywialnego poziomu!... Mam tylko leżeć przed tobą plackiem, bić hołdownicze pokłony i śpiewać: Hosanna!... — Uspokój się, Gogo. Połóż się teraz, pomówimy później. — Do diabła z pomówieniem! — krzyknął uderzając pięścią w stół. — Ja nie mam o czym z tobą “pomówić". Ja chcę ci powiedzieć, że mam tego dość! Rozumiesz? Dość! Nie myślę dłużej znosić twoich fum! Z kuchni dolatywał trzask zamykanych drzwi, służąca wróciła z miasta. Kate powiedziała: — Proszę cię, Gogo, nie podnoś głosu. — Niby dlaczego, jeżeli mi się to podoba?... Chcę krzyczeć i będę krzyczał! — Czy zależy ci na tym, by Marynia i wszyscy sąsiedzi... — Mam gdzieś wszystkich sąsiadów! — przerwał jej jeszcze głośniej. — Boisz się, by nie dowiedzieli się, że zamiast modlić się przed twoją doskonałością, mogę krzyczeć na ciebie?... Potrząsnęła głową. — Nie krzyczysz na mnie. Krzyczysz przy mnie. — Na ciebie krzyczę! Właśnie na ciebie, ty... ty... pusta lalko... Ty komediantko, świętoszko!... — Postaraj się opanować — odezwała się z nutą błagania w głosie. — Opanować?... Jeszcze nigdy tak świetnie nie panowałem nad sobą, jak w tej chwili. Chcę, byś to zrozumiała. Jestem zupełnie trzeźwy. Ale postanowiłem wreszcie z tym skończyć. Z tym twoim zadzieraniem nosa! Z tymi fumami! Z tą bezczelną nadziemskością!... To przecie można pęknąć ze śmiechu, gdy się patrzy na ciebie!... Ubrdała sobie, że jest czymś nadziemskim, anielskim, jakimś cudem!... że kilku durniów do niej się mizdrzy, wyimaginowała sobie, że wszyscy są od niej niżsi, niegodni jej spojrzenia!... Że powinni mdleć ze szczęścia, gdy się raczy do nich uśmiechnąć!... Z rozmachem kopnął leżący na ziemi kapelusz i zawołał: — Czyż to nie bezczelność! Największa bezczelność!... Megalomania dochodząca do kretynizmu!... Wynosisz się nade mnie, pogardzasz mną, a czymże jesteś sama! Jesteś zwykłą kobietą, jak milion innych. Masz te same ręce, ten sam brzuch, tę samą pustą głowę, w której ni* czym gwóźdź tkwi mania wielkości, te same nogi i te same części ciała, które służą do rozpłodu wszystkim innym samicom: kobietom, klaczom, sukom... Tak, sukom! Żresz tak samo jak inna i tak samo chodzisz do klozetu. Cha... cha... cha... Czemuż to nie łaska na Olimp?... Na Parnas! A może ci do tej funkcji cokół wystawić w środku miasta?... Ty wszystko robisz w rozmiarach piedestału!... Cha... cha... cha... By cię podziwiano, by cię uwielbiano... Ach, ty głuptasie! Myślisz, że tylko ty jedna jesteś taka?... Miliony jest takich gęsi! Tak, gęsi, a tyś od nich gorsza, bo napuszona, bo napęczniała od swojej ubrdanej doskonałości, która pozwala ci pomiatać, deptać, gardzić, ty anielico! Kate stała milcząca przed nim i nie próbowała mu przerwać. Jeszcze nigdy dotychczas nie pozwolił sobie na taką furię, na takie obelgi, na takie karczemne słowa wobec niej. Był niewątpliwie pod działaniem alkoholu, ale nie był pijany. Kate przemknęło przez głowę, że może dostał pomieszania zmysłów. Nie umiała sobie wytłumaczyć tego brutalnego wybuchu, tej wulgarnej napaści. Czuła się jakby zahipnotyzowana pod gradem wykrzykiwanych przezeń szyderstw i obelg. Nie mogła ruszyć się z miejsca ani oderwać oczu od jego twarzy, czerwonej, błyszczącej, wykrzywionej wściekłością. Nienawistne spojrzenia przekrwionych oczu Goga zdawały się ją paraliżować. Nie bała się, nawet nie była zdziwiona ani zaskoczona. Widziała dokładnie jego zmierzwione włosy, gwałtowne ruchy rąk i pianę w kącikach ust. Był wstrętny, wstrętny ponad wszystko, co mogła sobie wyobrazić, ale skonstatowała to w myśli obiektywnie i na zimno. Gogo tymczasem krzyczał coraz głośniej, podniecając się własnym podnieceniem. Wyrzucał z siebie cały gniew, całą rozpacz, całe piekło, które wrzało w nim od miesięcy, by rozżarzyć się do białości i przelać przez brzegi. Do furii doprowadzała go bierność Kate, jej milczenie, jej niezmącony wzrok, spokój jej rysów. Dręczyło go wrażenie, że skądś z boku przygląda się jej i sobie, jej, niewzruszonej, dumnej i pięknej, i sobie, pieniącemu się zwierzęciu. Jeżeli zawsze widział w niej istotę nadzwyczajną, teraz wydała mu się czymś wręcz niedosięgalnym. Jeżeli kochał ją, w tej chwili wbrew własnym słowom mógłby modlić się do niej, jeżeli zawsze zachwycał się jej pięknością, teraz była najpiękniejsza, nieprawdopodobnie piękna w tym swoim strasznym, obojętnym spokoju królowej, przed którą on miota się jak zbuntowany niewolnik. Jak bluźnierca, znieważający bóstwo, które czci odeń nie pragnie, a które tym większej jest godne. Bluźnierca, tak, bo każdym słowem bluźnił świadomie przeciw niej i przeciw swojej miłości, bo tym bluźnierstwem chciał zniweczyć ją, upokorzyć, zrównać, bo tylko w zniszczeniu jej wyższości mogła być dlań jakaś nadzieja. Oto wyzwala się spod jej władzy, oto odczuwa już rozkosz przewagi. Oto musi ją zobaczyć zalaną łzami, małą, słabą, błagającą go o litość, poniżoną, upokorzoną. Krew zalewała mózg i już sam nie wiedział, co jest rozumowaniem, co egzaltacją, a co żądzą popełnienia świętokradztwa. Nie słyszał już nawet własnego krzyku: — Cóż tak stoisz, jak posąg urojonej bogini! — wołał. — Cóż to za głupia mina! Odpowiadaj, kiedy cię pytam! Bo ja cię tu zaraz nauczę pokory, ty zarozumiała dziwko! Mów, bo zmuszę cię do mówienia! No!... Mów!... Kate ani drgnęła. Wówczas on przyskoczył do niej i krzyknąwszy: — A masz, a masz — z całej siły uderzył ją z góry pięścią w twarz. Zachwiała się pod uderzeniami, ale nie upadła. Gogo cofnął się pod ścianę i opierając się o nią plecami, patrzał na Kate. Stała jak poprzednio, nieruchoma na środku pokoju, w swojej czarnej sukience, zapiętej białym kołnierzykiem, spokojna i obca, a jej wzrok niezmącony i pogodny nie wyrażał ani gniewu, ani nienawiści, ani bólu, ani pogardy. Nie wyrażał nic. W szafirowych oczach była jakaś zabójcza nieobecność, jakaś obojętność. I nagle Gogo zrozumiał, że oto wszystko jest stracone, że już nic nie zdoła odbudować tego, co zburzył. I zrozumiał też, że te nędzne pozory szczęścia, że to, co mu dawała zamiast miłości, “spełnianie obowiązków żony", które gnębiło go tak bardzo, które wydawało mu się torturą i krzywdą, posiadało jednak olbrzymią, nie dającą się ogarnąć wartość. To, że mógł jej mówić o swoich uczuciach, że przyjmowała jego pocałunki i pieszczoty, że dotykał jej jasnych włosów i słuchał jej głosu, i miał ją przy sobie, i mógł ją uwielbiać... Boże, przecie to były skarby, których niczym zastąpić nie zdoła, którym nie ma wprost ceny. I teraz koniec. Nie ma powrotu. Rozumiał to, czuł, wiedział. Nie łudził się, że może to odzyskać, że bodaj część zdoła wybłagać. I jeżeli teraz rzucił się przed nią na kolana, jeżeli wśród łez i łkania zaklinał ją najczulszymi słowami, by mu przebaczyła, nie robił tego w nadziei wyproszenia łaski, lecz z nieodpartej potrzeby wydobycia z siebie swego ogromu skruchy, bólu i pragnienia pokuty. Nie przerywała mu i stała wciąż milcząca. Gdy jednak chciał objąć jej kolana, cofnęła się i powiedziała cicho: — Wolę, byś mnie bił, niż żebyś mnie dotykał. Gogo umilkł i po chwili ciężko się podniósł. Stał jeszcze kilka minut przy drzwiach, a potem wyszedł bez słowa. Słyszała jego kroki w jadalni, potem w gabinecie, znowu w jadalni i w łazience, dokąd wszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Kate przesunęła ręką po twarzy i odczuła ból. Przejrzała się w lustrze, pod okiem wystąpiło zaczerwienione obrzmienie. Górna warga była rozcięta i również opuchnięta. Przemyła rankę wodą kolońską i przypudrowała obrzmienia. Teraz usiadła i zaczęła myśleć, jak należy postąpić. Najprościej byłoby zaraz spakować swoje rzeczy i wyjechać. Wyjechać dokądkolwiek. Do Krakowa, do Torunia czy do Lwowa. Bo wyprowadzić się do hotelu znaczyłoby to samo, co ujawnić skandal, narazić się na wypytywania, na komentarze i plotki. Na wyjazd jednak potrzebna była pokaźniejsza kwota, której Kate nie miała. Rozporządzała tylko kwitami lombardowymi. No i biżuterią po ciotce Matyldzie. Ta jednak była złożona w bankowym sejfie i spieniężenie jej części zajęłoby kilka dni co najmniej. Zresztą wyjazd nie pociągał Kate i z drugiej jeszcze przyczyny. Obiecała Tynieckiemu pomoc przy urządzaniu willi i ogródka i chciała obietnicy dotrzymać. Gdy zastanawiała się nad tym, poczuła w powietrzu jakiś nieprzyjemny zapach. Nie zwróciłaby na to może uwagi, gdyby nie to, że zapach stawał się coraz intensywniejszy. Nagle poznała: gaz. Z łazienki ulatniał się gaz. — Tego by jeszcze brakowało — pomyślała z obrzydzeniem. Wyszła na korytarz i zapukała do drzwi. Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. — Proszę cię, otwórz — odezwała się stanowczym tonem, lecz w łazience wciąż panowała cisza. Przysunęła krzesło, weszła na nie i wstrzymując oddech otworzyła okienko nad drzwiami. Gogo leżał w ubraniu i w palcie w pustej wannie. Minęło zaledwie kilka minut od chwili, gdy tu wszedł i otworzył kurek. Jeszcze nie mógł być zatruty przy tak znacznym ulatnianiu się gazu przez nieszczelne drzwi. Po prostu spał. Kate otworzyła drzwi do jadalni i w jadalni okna, po czym weszła do kuchni. — Maryniu — powiedziała — jestem w kłopocie, bo pan zasnął w łazience, a zapomniał widocznie zamknąć gaz. Nie mogę tam dostać się i myślę, czy nie sprowadzić ślusarza. Marynia spojrzała na nią i wzruszyła ramionami. — Ja bym tam na pani miejscu nie sprowadzała. — Więc jak otworzyć? Może Marynia przecisnęłaby się przez okienko?... — A po co, proszę pani? — No, bo mówię Maryni, że pan się może zatruć. Służąca wybuchła: — No to mała strata, krótki żal. — Maryniu! — A bo pewno! Aż się bebechy w człowieku przewracają, jak patrzę na panine cierpienia. Pijak, łajdus, całymi nocami go w domu nie ma, a później przychodzi i drze się. Co pani po nim?... Stu lepszych pani znajdzie. Kate zmarszczyła brwi. — Ja nie pytam Maryni o to, co Marynia sobie myśli, tylko o to, czy można jakoś dostać się do łazienki? — A po co? Sam chciał, sam miał. — Maryniu. To grzech, co Marynia mówi! — A niech będzie i grzech. Czasem przyjemniej jest zgrzeszyć, jak na takie rzeczy patrzeć. Ja bym tam na pani miejscu palcem nie ruszyła. — Niech Marynia zaraz idzie po ślusarza. Służąca zawahała się i powiedziała: — Jak pani koniecznie chce, to nie ma po co drzwi wyłamywać. Wystarczy przy gazomierzu, tu w korytarzu, rączkę przekręcić, to się gaz na całe mieszkanie zamknie. Tylko że na czym ja będę obiad gotować? Kate nie słuchała już jej. — Że też nie przyszło to mi do głowy! — myślała zamykając gaz. Jeszcze raz zajrzała do łazienki. Gogo spał. Po kwadransie wywietrzały resztki gazu i Kate znowu stanęła przed lustrem. Ślady uderzeń stały się jeszcze wyraźniejsze. Namyślała się długo i wreszcie doszła do przekonania, że nic ją nie zmusza do pośpiechu w powzięciu decyzji. Najważniejsze było jedno, że należy za wszelką cenę uniknąć skandalu. Po kilku dniach trzeba będzie rozmówić się z Gogiem co do ułożenia rozstania. W każdym razie zrobi się to bez hałasu, najdyskretniej i najmniej zwracając uwagę. Przed dwunastą obudził się Gogo. Przeszedł z łazienki do swego pokoju, stamtąd też zadzwonił na służącą. — Marynia powie pani, że na obiedzie dziś nie będę. Mam interesy na mieście. Potem przebrał się i wyszedł. Nie mógł teraz odważyć się na mówienie z Kate. Nie wiedział, co postanowiła, ani czy zechce w ogóle zamienić z nim kilka słów. Całe popołudnie przesiedział w małej kawiarence. Przed piątą zadzwonił do domu. Odezwała się Kate. — To ja dzwonię — powiedział. — Bądź szczera. Czy moja obecność w domu nie będzie dla ciebie zbyt przykra? — Bardzo dobrze, że telefonujesz — usłyszał głos Kate. — Właśnie jest tu pan Polaski, pan Tukałło, a ma niedługo przyjść książę Załucki i mają wielką ochotę na brydża. Zrozumiał i odpowiedział: — Oczywiście zaraz wracam. Ponieważ jednak nie będę mógł przy nich, chciałbym teraz zapewnić cię, Kate, że... — Więc czekamy — przerwała mu i położyła słuchawkę. Gogo powiesił swoją, zapłacił rachunek i wyszedł. Tak, reszta złudzeń, jeśli wbrew zdrowemu sensowi mógł je jeszcze żywić, musiała rozwiać się doszczętnie. Tak wyraźnie zakreśliła mu granicę ich wzajemnego stosunku, który tylko dla ludzi miał zostać poprawny. — I ona mi nigdy, nigdy tego nie przebaczy — myślał. Dobrze wiedział, że żadną pokutą, że żadnym poświęceniem, żadną ofiarą nie zdoła zdobyć już nie jej, lecz bodaj przebaczenia formalnego. Znał ją zbyt dobrze i wiedział, że w jej naturze na litość nie ma miejsca. Było to równie pewne jak i to, że Kate zrobi wszystko, że zdolna będzie nawet do wielkich ustępstw, by tylko przed światem zachować pozory. Dlatego też sam fakt, że w obecności obcych swobodnym i życzliwym tonem zapraszała go do domu, nie był dlań czymś niespodziewanym. Zresztą i Gogo ze swej strony starał się zachować tak, jakby między nim a żoną nic nie zaszło. Przychodziło mu to jednak znacznie trudniej niż Kate. Od chwili wejścia wytrącił go z równowagi jej wygląd: na policzku miała wyraźny i duży siniak, górna warga była obrzęknięta. — Jestem zbrodniarzem, jestem najgorszym bydlęciem — myślał, witając się z przyjaciółmi i usiłując nadać swemu uśmiechowi naturalny wygląd. Nie udawało mu się to jednak zbyt dobrze, gdyż już po paru minutach Tukałło powiedział: — Cóż jesteś dziś taki skwaszony? — Ja?... Nie, bynajmniej. Trochę mi... ząb dokucza. Wypadła plomba. Byłem właśnie u lekarza... u dentysty.. A to nikomu chyba nie sprawia przyjemności. Tukałło podniósł brwi. — To zastanawiające, Adamie — zwrócił się z poważną miną do Polaskiego. — Co mianowicie? — Zestawmy fakty: Gogo pije całą noc, co nie musi zachwycać jego małżonki. To raz. Przyjaciele przychodzą do nich i zastają ją posiniaczoną. Jego nie zastają, bo musiał lecieć do dentysty dla ratowania swoich zębów. To dwa. Jakież stąd wnioski?... Hę?... Potrząśnij swoją wyobraźnią autorską! Wprawdzie mamy informacje, że pani Kate spadła i potłukła się oraz że Gogo zjadł swoją plombę, ale czy nie widzisz prostego rozwiązania?... Co?... A więc scena wyobraża tenże gabinet zalany łagodnym światłem wiosennego ranka. Widzimy Goga, który wraca do domowego ogniska, wzdychając do jego westalki i nie wiedząc, że przemieniła się duchowo w groźnego Hefajstosa. I oto, gdy lekceważąc matematyczne zasady linii prostej i fizyczne prawo grawitacji, Gogo spiralnym ruchem frywolnego bolidu wnika do pokoju, spotyka go w drzwiach ten oto piękny brąz, wyobrażający żółwia, w następstwie czego Gogo traci dwa siekacze, jeden kieł i trzy zęby trzonowe. Pragnąc się uchronić przed dalszymi pociskami, dąży do zwarcia. Pierwsza runda zaznacza się prawym sierpowym na twarzyczce małżonki, w drugiej Gogo idzie na deski. Kuchta, pełniąca podwójną rolę sędziego i sekundanta, zlewa go kubłem wody i liczy do dziesięciu. Przy dziewiątce Gogo się porywa. W następnych rundach traci resztę uzębienia i pogodny nastrój. Ostatnim wysiłkiem zwycięża żonę przez k.o. w szczękę, pozostawiając na niej drugi ślad, i wprost z ringu pędzi do najbliższego dentysty po sztuczną szczękę, by zdążyć na przyjęcie miłych przyjaciół i móc ich czarować pełnym wdzięku uśmiechem. Śmiali się wszyscy, a Polaski powiedział: — Nie, Sewer, mimo dość rozwiniętej fantazji nie mogę sobie takiej sceny wyobrazić. Pani Kate i bójka. To czysty nonsens. I Gogo... Nie, wybacz mi, ale dałbym głowę, że nie potrafi na żadną kobietę podnieść ręki, a już na panią Kate z pewnością nie. Gogo, który przybladł podczas opowiadania Tukałły i uśmiechał się tak, że podobniejsze to było do skrzywienia z bólu niż do uśmiechu, drżał na myśl, że zdradzi się swoim wyglądem. Widocznie jednak absurdalność domysłów Tukałły, dla wszystkich, nie wyłączając samego autora, była tak oczywista, że nikt ich nie brał na serio. Rozmowa też gładko przeszła na inne tematy, po chwili zaś panowie zasiedli do brydża. Przed samą kolacją przyszła Jolanta wraz z Tynieckim. — Wpadliśmy tylko po drodze i na kilka minut — wyjaśniła. — Idziemy do pracowni tego pacykarza Poduńskiego, który swoimi dekoracjami ma zapaskudzić sztukę pana Rogera. Ale Kate!... Co się pani stało? — Ach, to drobiazg — wesoło odpowiedziała Kate. — Miała pani katastrofę samochodową? — Firankową — poprawiła z uśmiechem. — Przyszywałam firankę i straciłam równowagę. Jeżeli ktoś jest niezgrabny, musi ponosić konsekwencje. — I o podłogę pani się tak uderzyła? — z niedowierzaniem zapytała Jolanta. — O wywrócone krzesło, z którego spadłam. Więc idą państwo oglądać dekoracje? Już są gotowe? — Projekty, proszę pani — powiedział Tyniecki. — Ale dlaczego pani sama zajmuje się takimi niebezpiecznymi rzeczami, przecie mogła się pani okaleczyć. To i tak pewno bardzo bolesne. — Nie martwcie się o panią Kate! — krzyknął od stolika Tukałło. — Wzięła swój rewanż. Nie wierzycie, to zażądajcie od Goga, by wam pokazał swoją sztuczną szczękę i wyjaśnił, co się stało z jego własnymi zębami. Jolanta zbliżyła się do stolika. — Nie rozumiem — powiedziała. — Ach — zaśmiał się Polaski. — Sewer zmyślił zabawną historyjkę, że się małżeństwo pobiło. — To istotnie bardzo zabawne — zauważyła Jolanta nie spuszczając oczu z Goga. Zabawili jeszcze kwadrans i wyszli. Gdy znaleźli się na ulicy, Jolanta powiedziała: — Bydlę, och, bydlę! — O kim pani mówi? — szczerze zdziwił się Tyniecki. — O Gogu. — Dlaczego? — No, wie pan! Posądzałam pana o większą przenikliwość. Tyniecki zastanowił się i potrząsnął głową. — Wybaczy pani, ale w dalszym ciągu nic nie rozumiem. — Jak to — oburzyła się — czy pan uwierzył w tę bajeczkę z firankami? — Czy to znaczy, że... — zaczął zmienionym głosem. — Znaczy, że to bydlę, Gogo, ją bił. Zapanowało milczenie. Po dłuższej pauzie Roger odezwał się głucho: — Nie mogę uwierzyć. To byłoby zbyt potworne. — Więc zapewniam pana. Widziałam jego oczy, gdy o tym mówiono. — Ale przecie są w najlepszej zgodzie. Zaśmiała się. — Ach, ci mężczyźni! Wasz zmysł spostrzegawczy i zdolność wyczuwania nastroju!... — Rozmawiali ze sobą — usprawiedliwiał się Tyniecki. — Uśmiechali się do siebie. — Tak, ale jak?... O, mnie nie tak łatwo wyprowadzić w pole. Przysięgnę, że ją bił. — To niemożliwe, to zupełnie niemożliwe — głos mu drżał. — Niech się pani zastanowi, jak ją można uderzyć?... I za co?... Dlaczego?... W jakich okolicznościach?... — Ach, mój Boże — wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie jestem wszechwiedząca. Przypuszczam, że po prostu wrócił pijany i chciał, by mu się oddała, a ona widocznie broniła się. Kobieta może siebie zmusić do uległości nawet wobec wstrętnego dla siebie mężczyzny. Jestem przekonana, że Gogo od dawna wywołuje w niej wstręt. Ale tym razem, jak myślę, było to już zbyt obrzydliwe. I wtedy ją zbił. Szli dłuższy czas w milczeniu. Nagle Tyniecki zatrzymał się. — Bardzo panią przepraszam, ale... czy nie zgodziłaby się pani odłożyć te dekoracje na jutro lub na inny dzień? — Dobrze, panie Rogerze. Nie robi mi to żadnej różnicy. A przyznam się panu, że i ja nie jestem usposobiona teraz do oglądania arcydzieł tego nieszczęsnego pacykarza. Zdjął kapelusz. Podała mu rękę. — Do widzenia. — Jeszcze raz przepraszam panią. — Nie ma za co — przytrzymała jego dłoń. — Ale mam pewien projekt. Niech pan odprowadzi mnie i zostanie u mnie na herbacie. Nie zmuszam i nawet nie namawiam, jeżeli nie leży to w pańskim nastroju... Ale zdaje mi się, że nie zmęczy pana moja obecność. Porozmawiamy... — Bardzo pani dziękuję — zaczął — ale nie sądzę, bym potrafił być zabawny. — Zawsze lubię pana towarzystwo. Przecież oboje nic nie mamy do roboty. Chodźmy. Zawrócili w stronę domu Jolanty. Nie mówili wiele. Gdy znaleźli się w pracowni, odezwała się: — Mam dla pana zajęcie. Niech pan rozpali ogień na kominku, a ja tymczasem przygotuję herbatę. Krzątała się w sąsiednim pokoju. Wkrótce przysunęła do kominka niski stolik i ustawiła na nim dwa nakrycia. — Będziemy mieli prawie małżeńską kolację — zażartowała. — Skromnie i w złych humorach. Wie pan co?... Napijemy się czegoś mocniejszego. Obojgu nam dobrze to zrobi. — Z przyjemnością, proszę pani. Przy czwartym czy piątym kieliszku Jolanta powiedziała: — Niech pan ją ratuje. Drgnął i zmarszczył brwi. — Ja?... Dlaczego ja?... — Bo pan ją kocha. Zrobił ręką taki ruch, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć, lecz nie powiedział ani słowa. Odezwał się po dłuższym dopiero milczeniu: — Czy pani pozwoliłaby wtrącać się do swego życia każdemu, kto w pani się kocha? — Źle pan stawia kwestię. — Nie. Stawiam ją zupełnie trzeźwo. Jednostronne uczucia nie dają żadnego tytułu, żadnego prawa do jakiejkolwiek interwencji. — Jeżeli są tylko jednostronne — podkreśliła. Spojrzał na nią i odwrócił głowę. — A właśnie są takie. — Nie podzielam pańskiego zdania. Widuję Kate w towarzystwie wielu mężczyzn i zapewniam pana, że żadnym z nich nie jest tak zajęta jak panem. — To jeszcze za mało. ? — Jeszcze, ale czas pracuje dla pana. Zaczerwienił się. — Poza tym jesteście spokrewnieni. Oto, bądź co bądź, pańskie prawo. — Też niewystarczające. Nie wyobrażam sobie, w jaki sposób mógłbym zwrócić się do mojej kuzynki. — Zdawało mi się, że nie brakuje panu silnej woli. Uśmiechnął się. — Brakuje mi podstawy. — Niech ją pan po prostu rozwiedzie. Trzeba zastanowić się nad sytuacją Kate. O ile wiem, nie posiada żadnego majątku. Wystarczyłaby pomoc finansowa, którą od pana, jako od kuzyna, może przyjąć. Niepodobna przecież skazywać ją na mieszkanie pod jednym dachem z człowiekiem, który ją bije. Powinien pan zaproponować jej, by wniosła sprawę rozwodową. Może pan wystąpić z taką propozycją nie składając oferty. Po prostu jako kuzyn. Potrząsnął głową. — Od razu zamknie mi usta słowami: — Wcale nie mam zamiaru się rozwodzić. Skąd to panu przyszło do głowy? — Powie pan, że nie tylko pan sam, lecz i inni są przekonani o jej złym pożyciu z Gogiem. — To ją może tylko oburzyć. — Więc jeżeli pan nie chce, mogę ja z nią się rozmówić. Zdaje mi się, że wierzy w moją życzliwość. Zamyślił się. — W każdym razie, pani Jolanto, wątpię, by zechciała mówić nie tylko z panią, lecz z kimkolwiek w ogóle o tych sprawach. Wydaje mi się, że stokroć wolałaby znosić najokropniejsze warunki niż narazić swoje sprawy prywatne na rozgłos i plotki. — Ma pan rację — przyznała. — Kate jest taka. — Więc widzi pani. — Ale można postarać się wpłynąć na nią. — Ja w to nie wierzę. Milczał paląc papierosa. — Jeżeli chodzi o sprawę rozgłosu — odezwała się Jolanta — to rozgłos powstałby wtedy, gdyby rozwód odbywał się wbrew woli Goga. — Oczywiście. — A czy nie można skłonić go do dobrowolnego ustępstwa? — Nie sądzę. — To jest człowiek słaby i bez charakteru — zauważyła Jolanta. — Tak, ale zapomina pani o tym, że on ją kocha. Jolanta zniecierpliwiła się. — Miłość takiego bubka nie ma żadnego znaczenia. — Dla niego ma. — Jest pan zdania, że nie uda się skłonić go do przyzwoitego załatwienia sprawy? — Nie wiem. Pomyślę o tym. W każdym razie tu widzę jedyną drogę wyjścia. — Przesadza pan. Rozmówię się z Kate i zobaczy pan, że jakoś doświdrujemy się do jej wnętrza. — Proszę panią tylko o jedno — zaczął. — O co? — O wyeliminowanie z tej rozmowy mojej osoby. Nie chciałbym, by wiedziała, by mogła się domyślać, że roztrząsaliśmy tę kwestię z panią. — Mogę to panu obiecać. — Dziękuję pani. Wstał i pożegnał się. Po jego wyjściu Jolanta natychmiast zatelefonowała do Kate i umówiła się z nią na ranek. — Mam do pani mnóstwo interesów — zakończyła rozmowę — przyjdę punktualnie o jedenastej. Gdy nazajutrz przyszła, zastała Kate w łóżku. Domyśliła się od razu dlaczego: sińce na twarzy stały się tak wyraźne, że Kate nie chciała się nikomu pokazywać. Okna w sypialni były do połowy zasłonięte. — Boli mnie głowa — wyjaśniła Kate. — Czy to też skutek wczorajszych zdarzeń? — zapytała pani Jolanta. — O jakich zdarzeniach pani mówi? — No, o tym wypadku z firanką. Biedactwo, jest pani strasznie pokiereszowana. Usiadła na brzegu łóżka i dodała: — Ciekawa jestem, jak sprawy będą rozwijały się dalej. Należy przypuszczać, że pójdą konsekwentnie. Za tydzień będzie pani miała złamaną rękę, później przyjdzie kolej na zgruchotanie żeber, na rozłupanie czaszki. Czy ja wiem, na co dalej... Kate przymknęła oczy pod wrażeniem tych słów, lecz zaraz uśmiechnęła się. — Czy przypuszcza pani, że wciąż będę spadała z krzeseł? — Nie, Kate, przypuszczam, że swoją biernością doprowadzi pani do tego, że krzesła będą na panią spadały. Takie rzeczy idą crescendo. Wiem, że sprawiam pani przykrość, wtrącając się do pani spraw domowych, które chciałaby pani ukryć przed oczyma obcych. Ale ja, niezależnie od tego, czy pani mnie uważa za obcą, czy nie, czuję się bliską pani. Widzę i nie mogę milczeć. Moim zdaniem popełnia pani szalony błąd, pozwalając rozwydrzeniu Goga zajść aż tak daleko. To zwierzę ośmieliło się uderzyć panią! Uderzyć!... Czy długo pani będzie to znosiła?... Czy pozwoli mu pani rozzuchwalić się do tego stopnia, że będzie wchodził do pani łóżka i pięściami wymuszał na pani pieszczoty?... Mam dużo doświadczenia i proszę mi wierzyć, Kate, że takie rzeczy idą crescendo. Jak sutener prostytutkę, bije panią już dziś. Gdzież gwarancja, że gdy zabraknie mu pieniędzy, nie będzie wypędzał panią na ich zdobywanie?!... — Dość, dość, niech pani przestanie — szepnęła Kate. Lecz Jolanta trzęsła się z oburzenia i podniecona własnymi słowami mówiła z coraz większym naciskiem: — Jeżeli pięściami zdobywa sobie pani ciało dla siebie, na pewno nie zawaha się w tenże sposób zdobywać je dla innych. To jest skończone bydlę. Istota gorsza nawet od sutenera, bo taki chociaż ma jakiś charakter, jakąś wolę, jakieś męskie cechy, a ten Gogo... Pojąć nie mogę, jak pani, która się tak dobrze zna na ludziach, mogła wybrać go za męża. Przecie znajdzie pani stu innych, tysiąc innych, z których każdy będzie wart nieporównanie więcej. Kate z wolna opanowała się i odezwała się spokojnie: — Nie wiem, skąd pani przyszło domniemanie, że mój mąż mnie uderzył... — To nie domniemanie, to pewność — przerwała Jolanta. — Więc to dowolna pewność. Ale sądzę, że powstała z pani uprzedzenia do mego męża. — Uprzedzenia! — Wybaczy pani, ale nie lubię słów jaskrawych. Że zaś rodzaj opinii o nim nazywam uprzedzeniem, to nie bez racji. Bo tylko uprzedzeniem można tłumaczyć dostrzeganie wyłącznie cech ujemnych w człowieku. Zapewniam panią, że jak i każdy inny, mój mąż ma dużo zalet. Sama pani kiedyś przyznała, że jest doskonale wychowany, że umie być taktowny, że jego inteligencji nic nie można zarzucić. — Zaledwie przeciętna — zastrzegła się Jolanta. — A oprócz tego — ciągnęła Kate — Gogo ma bardzo dobre serce. Nie, niech się pani nie śmieje. Zapewniam panią, że ma złote serce, że jest wrażliwy, czuły i że nigdy ani przez jeden moment nie przestał mnie kochać. Widzi więc pani, jak paradoksalnie w świetle tych pewników brzmi przypuszczenie pani, że mógł mnie uderzyć, czy w ogóle użyć przemocy dla zdobycia tego, czego mu nigdy nie zamierzałam odmawiać. Mówiła to wszystko tak spokojnie i tak przekonywająco, że panią Jolantę opanowało zdumienie. — Czyżbym istotnie nie znała jej zupełnie? — myślała pani Jolanta. — Czyżby Kate rzeczywiście była ślepa i najgłupiej w świecie zakochana w tym idiocie?... Zakochana do tego stopnia, że gotowa w pokorze znosić nawet bicie?... Bo co do tego Jolanta nie miała w dalszym ciągu najmniejszych wątpliwości. Znała Goga na wylot, a wczoraj wręcz zdemaskowała go. Zapaliła powoli papierosa i powiedziała: — Istotnie, przyznaję, że w pani zestawieniu, droga Kate, wygląda to na paradoks. I przyznaję rzecz drugą, że nie umiem w tym zorientować się. Bo wiem, że pani nie należy do osób kłamliwych. Wydaje mi się, że i tym razem nie kłamie pani, jeżeli chodzi o stronę formalną. Ale za tą formalną stroną ukrywa pani tym staranniej treść. A treścią jest to, że pani jest nieszczęśliwa, bardzo nieszczęśliwa, i że sprawcą tego nieszczęścia jest Gogo... Nie, nie, pani nie może go kochać! To absurd. Pani go nienawidzi. Przysięgłabym na to, jak i na to, że te ślady na pani twarzy to ślady jego uderzeń... Bił panią, panią, której można tylko stopy całować, którą trzeba otoczyć ciepłem i adoracją, którą trzeba osłonić przed wszystkim, co jest brutalne, co szorstkie i głośne... Och, Kate, Kate... Kate... Jej głos załamał się i tylko wpatrywała się w Kate, kurczowo ściskając jej rękę. — Czego pani chce ode mnie? — cicho zapytała Kate. — Chcę panią ratować! — Nie potrzebuję ratunku... — Potrzebuje pani, ale dlaczego pani go nie chce? Kate uśmiechnęła się smutno. — Gdyby nawet tak... było. Jakiż jest dla mnie ratunek? — Och, Kate! Cóż prostszego! Rozwiedź się z nim. — Zapomina pani, że on się nigdy na to nie zgodzi. Jolanta rozgniewała się. — Więc niech się nie zgadza. Każdy sąd przyzna pani rozwód wbrew woli męża, który bije swoją żonę. Kate potrząsnęła głową. — Wolałabym umrzeć niż publicznie powiedzieć, że mąż mój... że mnie uderzył... Gdyby nawet tak było. — Więc dobrze — zmarszczyła brwi niecierpliwie Jolanta. — Jeżeli wydaje się to pani czymś hańbiącym, że jakiś cham, jakiś dorożkarz, czy nawet koń dorożkarski może panią uderzyć... — Tu chodzi o mego męża — podkreśliła Kate. — Więc dobrze — powtórzyła Jolanta. — Sprawę rozwodu można odłożyć. Sam czas to załatwi. Ale nie może pani być narażona na dalsze napaści tego zwierzęcia. Niech pani po prostu wyniesie się stąd. Niech pani wyjedzie. Ma pani do tego i prawo, i możliwości. Ma pani przecież krewnych, znajomych, przyjaciół. Ale nawet wyjazd z Warszawy nie jest konieczny. Byłabym na przykład szczęśliwa, gdyby pani przeniosła się do mnie. Kate słuchała jej z na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami. — No jakże — nalegała Jolanta — Kate, kochanie, niech mi pani nie odmawia! — Pani Jolanto — zaczęła Kate. — Jestem pani niezmiernie wdzięczna za okazaną życzliwość. Proszę mi wierzyć, że jestem wzruszona pani dobrocią. Ale mówi pani o tym wszystkim w ten sposób, jakby rzecz była przesądzona. — Bo powinna być przesądzona — wtrąciła Jolanta. — Jednak nie jest. Przyznam się pani, że różne miewałam myśli po niektórych zajściach, które, jak sądzę, zdarzają się w wielu małżeństwach. Nie doszłam jednak do konkretnych wniosków. Owszem, zastanowię się nad pani radą i nad pani propozycją. Z góry jednak muszę panią uprzedzić, iż nie wydaje mi się ani możliwe, ani celowe skorzystanie z obu. W każdym razie mam pewność, że rozmowa nasza nie znajdzie* żadnego zewnętrznego echa. — Może pani polegać na mojej dyskrecji — zapewniła Jolanta. — I gorąco proszę: niech się pani namyśli. I bez prośby Jolanty Kate o niczym innym myśleć nie mogła. Nie powiedziała jej prawdy. Mianowicie doszła już do jednego wniosku, do najmocniejszego postanowienia: musi rozstać się z Gogiem. W jakiej jednak formie ma to nastąpić i w jakim czasie — na to jeszcze nie znalazła odpowiedzi. Koncepcja przeniesienia się do Jolanty wydawała się jej najmniej celowa i najmniej praktyczna. Znając usposobienie Goga, wiedziała, że byłaby narażona na ustawiczne zabiegi z jego strony, by zobaczyć się z nią czy rozmówić. Nachodziłby ją, wystawał przed bramą, nękał telefonami, listami i kwiatami albo podobnym terrorem aranżowanego samobójstwa, jak wczoraj w łazience. Kate miała mocne nerwy, ale w ostatnich czasach zbytnio już były naciągnięte i zdawała sobie sprawę, że po prostu nie będzie w stanie znosić tego wszystkiego. Nie, należało rzecz rozstrzygnąć radykalnie i ostatecznie. Takim rozstrzygnięciem byłby wyjazd, i to wyjazd w nieznanym dla Goga kierunku. Z drugiej jednak strony natychmiastowego wyjazdu Kate wcale nie brała pod uwagę. Nie mogła wyjechać z Warszawy przed premierą sztuki Tynieckiego, no i chciała dotrzymać mu obietnicy doprowadzenia do końca urządzenia jego willi. Obie te rzeczy były zbyt ważne, by nie miały decydująco zaważyć na jej postanowieniu. Zastanawiała się też nad tym, czego może spodziewać się po Gogu, jeżeli zostanie przez te dwa, trzy tygodnie z nim pod jednym dachem. Dotychczas zachowywał się poprawnie. Nie starał się jej widzieć, nie narzucał jej swego towarzystwa. Oczywiście Kate ani na chwilę nie brała pod uwagę obaw Jolanty. Ponownej napaści ze strony Goga nie mogła się spodziewać. Natomiast należało liczyć się z ewentualnością, iż którejś nocy, wróciwszy po pijanemu do domu, zechce wejść do jej sypialni. Zamykała wprawdzie drzwi na klucz, lecz sama myśl o tym, że mógłby się ośmielić i pozwolić sobie już nie na dobijanie się do nich, lecz na zwykłe zapukanie, napełniała ją obrzydzeniem i wydawała się najgorszą zniewagą. Dlatego postanowiła rozmówić się z Gogiem i postawić mu pewne warunki. Nazajutrz weszła do gabinetu. Pisał coś przy biurku i wstał bez słowa, gdy usłyszał jej kroki. Wyglądał jak zbity pies. — Musimy omówić sprawę naszej przyszłości — powiedziała bez wstępu. — Te kilka dni, któreśmy oboje mieli do namysłu, jak sądzę, wystarczyły, byśmy mogli mówić o tym spokojnie i trzeźwo. — Tak, Kate — szepnął. — Otóż sam to doskonale rozumiesz, że nic nas już łączyć nie może. Chciałabym jednak uniknąć skandalu. Jak zauważyłeś, nasi znajomi domyślają się, a niektórzy z pewnością, że to, co zaszło między tobą i mną... Zresztą nie to jest najważniejsze. Najważniejszą rzeczą wydaje się zachowanie pozorów przyzwoitości i niewywoływanie sensacji naszym rozstaniem. — Rozstaniem?... Więc postanowiłaś... rozstać się ze mną?... Spojrzała nań zdziwiona. — A cóż innego mogłam postanowić? Gogo potrząsnął głową. — Nie wiem. Ale wiem jedno: ja tego nie przeżyję. Ściągnęła brwi. — Wybacz, ale to jest twoja prywatna sprawa. Sprawa dla mnie osobiście najzupełniej obojętna. — Wiem o tym — odpowiedział ponuro. — Ale nie miej do mnie żalu i musisz to zrozumieć, iż na rozwód nigdy się nie zgodzę. — Jakąż z tego będziesz miał korzyść? — zapytała. — To rzecz względna. — Nie przypuszczasz chyba, że ten wstręt, który do ciebie czuję, może kiedykolwiek minąć? Gogo milczał. — Więc cóż sobie obiecujesz po swoim uporze? — Bodaj to, że będę mógł cię widywać, że będę miał świadomość twojej bliskości. O ile wiem, i tobie na rozwodzie nie zależy z osobistych względów. Nie masz zamiaru szukać sobie innego męża. Więc cóż ci szkodzi, że zostaniemy pod jednym dachem?... Czy twój wstręt do mnie jest aż tak wielki, że sam fakt mieszkania ze mną wydaje ci się okropnością?... Przecie nie wymagam od ciebie niczego, nie spodziewam się niczego. Jeżeli życzysz sobie tego, możesz w ogóle nie odzywać się do mnie, nie dostrzegać mnie. Zapewniam cię, że nie będziesz z mojej strony narażona na najmniejszą próbę jakiegokolwiek zbliżenia. — Póki jesteś trzeźwy — podkreśliła. — Zawsze będę trzeźwy. Przysięgłem sobie nie wziąć do ust kropli żadnego alkoholu. — Nie wierzę w twoje przysięgi. — Masz do tego prawo. Ale przekonasz się, że tym razem dotrzymam. Dotrzymam też święcie obietnicy, którą dałem ci przed chwilą. Kate zamyśliła się. — Po cóż mamy się rozstawać — mówił dalej Gogo. — Pociągnęłoby to dla nas obojga wiele następstw niepożądanych. Przede wszystkim skandal, którego chcę uniknąć na równi z tobą, po drugie różne trudności materialne, towarzyskie, no i po prostu nie stać nas na to. Uważałbym za swój obowiązek w wypadku rozstania oddać ci połowę renty. A połowa nie wystarczyłaby ani mnie, ani tobie. Zresztą nie wiążemy się przecie tym układem w sposób ostateczny. Jeżeli po pewnym czasie przekonasz się, że takie życie jest dla ciebie nie do zniesienia, poszukamy innego wyjścia. Długo myślałem nad naszą sytuacją i na razie przynajmniej nie znalazłem rozsądniejszego rozwiązania. Nie rozumiem też, dlaczego miałabyś mojej propozycji nie przyjąć. — Więc dobrze — odezwała się Kate. — Przyjmuję ją pod dwoma warunkami. — Słucham cię. — Pierwszym jest warunek, że układ ten będzie tymczasowy. Drugie, że jeżeli nie dotrzymasz go, wyjadę natychmiast. — Zgadzam się — skinął głową. Kate nie powiedziała więcej nic i wyszła. W gruncie rzeczy była zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy i z tego, że Gogo sam wystąpił z projektem, który najbardziej jej dogadzał. Najbliższe dni nie przyniosły nic nowego. Gogo dotrzymywał przyrzeczenia, nie narzucał się Kate, nie usiłował nawiązać z nią rozmowy. Zresztą nie widywali się prawie wcale. Jedynie przy stole i wtedy, gdy przychodzili goście. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich, nie wyłączając Kate, Gogo istotnie przestał pić. Nie bywał “Pod Lutnią", a wieczory i noce spędzał w domu. Gdy wypytywano go, czym należy tłumaczyć tę zmianę w zwyczajach i upodobaniach, wyjaśniał: — Lekarz mi zabronił pić. Znalazł w moim sercu jakieś niepokojące objawy. — Przecież w twoim sercu coś można było znaleźć — złośliwie zauważyła Jolanta. Spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem. — Co ty możesz wiedzieć o moim sercu... — Nie zamierzam go kurować. — Ty i kurowanie? Och, Jolanto, nigdy nie mógłbym wyobrazić sobie ciebie jako lekarki czy sanitariuszki. Ty jesteś stworzona do dobijania rannych. Nie wiedział wprawdzie, że Jolanta rozmawiała z Kate o nim i że nakłaniała ją do zerwania.« Przeczuwał jednak, że ma w niej najzawziętszego wroga. Jednocześnie zaczął się też i u innych dopatrywać nieżyczliwego lub obojętnego do siebie stosunku. Teraz, gdy pod wpływem nieszczęścia przewrażliwił mu się naskórek, każdy objaw krytyki czy bodaj braku zainteresowania wydawał mu się bolesnym ciosem. Był zbyt dobrze wychowany i miał tyle dyscypliny towarzyskiej, że umiał pomimo to nadrabiać miną, udawał swobodę i dobry humor. Przychodziło mu to jednak z coraz większym trudem, w miarę jak utrwalał się w przekonaniu o swoim zupełnym osamotnieniu. — Nikogo nie mam, nikogo — myślał. — I kogóż może mieć bękart po jakiejś chłopce... I myślał: — Gdybym tak któregoś dnia umarł, nie sprawiłoby to nikomu nie tylko smutku, ale żadnej w ogóle różnicy. Nie zajmuję w życiu, w niczyim życiu najmniejszego miejsca. Nawet nie zauważono by, że mnie nie ma. I w chwilach takich rozmyślań popadał w głuchą apatię. Leżał nieruchomo godzinami lub po prostu płakał. Przychodziły jednak i inne momenty, momenty uporu i postanowień. Wtedy gorączkowo chodził po pokoju zagryzając wargi i ślubując sobie: — Zdobędę ją znowu. Wszystko jedno, czy to będzie trwało miesiące, czy lata. Muszę ją odzyskać. Zrobię wszystko. Dowiodłem już i jej, i sobie, że potrafię zdobyć się na silną wolę. Przestałem pić. Teraz muszę oszczędzać, pospłacać długi, wykupić z lombardu jej biżuterię, pracować, zarabiać, dużo zarabiać, zrzec się tej renty, którą mi tyle razy wypominała. Nie słowami, nie obietnicami, lecz cichą a nieustanną wymową faktów będę ją zdobywał na nowo i muszę zdobyć. W myśl tych postanowień zaczął szukać posady. Niestety, te, które mógł otrzymać w Warszawie, były śmiesznie nisko płatne i nie dawały perspektywy awansu. Stary baron Irwing proponował mu do wyboru trzy stanowiska, ale wszystkie na odległej prowincji. Na razie obliczył swoje długi. Było tego około czterdziestu tysięcy. Ponieważ postanowił na siebie nic, ale to absolutnie nic nie wydać, obliczył, że nawet bez posady w ciągu trzech lat zdoła wszystko spłacić. Po takich zrywach energii wystarczyło jednak spotkać w przejściu Kate, zobaczyć jej zimne, nieubłagane spojrzenie, wyminąć ją nie usłyszawszy nawet zdawkowego “dzień dobry" — a ręce mu opadały, wszystkie wysiłki zdawały się bezcelowym szaleństwem, utopią, mrzonkami nie do ziszczenia. I znowu nastawał okres rozpaczy. Któregoś dnia Marynia, podając Kate śniadanie, powiedziała: — Co to nasz pan tak wyporządniał?... Wódka mu zbrzydła, czy jak? Cięgiem siedzi w domu, jak Bóg przykazał, a od dwu dni to od rana do nocy pisze i pisze. Kate nie odpowiedziała. Nie obchodziło ją wcale, co robi Gogo. Po tygodniu jednak dowiedziała się o tym najniespodziewaniej od Kuczymińskiego. Kuczymiński przyszedł przed innymi i powiedział Kate: — Wie pani, że muszę uciec się do pani pomocy. Przykra i żenująca sprawa. Chodzi o Goga. — O Goga? — Tak. Chcę zasięgnąć pani rady. — Cóż się stało? — Otóż Gogo postanowił spróbować swoich sił na polu literatury. Zobowiązał mnie wprawdzie do zachowania tego w tajemnicy, ale muszę powiedzieć o tym pani. Szkoda mi go. Po prostu nie umiem się zdobyć na to, by szczerze i otwarcie zaopiniować o wartości jego prób. Kate uśmiechnęła się blado. — Są nieudane? — Nie. Są potworne, okropne, straszne. Lubię Goga i uważam go za kulturalnego, porządnego chłopca, ale to, co napisał... Boże! Włosy dęba stają. Grafomania najgroźniejszego gatunku. I jak ja mu to mam powiedzieć? — Po prostu. Tak jak mnie w tej chwili. Potrząsnął głową. — Nie zdołam. Niech pani weźmie pod uwagę okoliczności. Przychodzi do mnie podniecony, oczy mu się świecą i powiada, że odkrył nareszcie swoje powołanie. Uważa pani? Ni mniej ni więcej jak powołanie! Tłumaczy mi, że przeszedł jakieś wielkie wstrząsy duchowe, które pustosząc jego jestestwo w niektórych dziedzinach, w innych odsłoniły mu głębię jaźni itd.! Gdy posłyszałem takie słowa w jego ustach, struchlałem. Wiedziałem od razu, że będzie źle. Jakoż wyciąga plik papierów i oświadcza, że są to trzy pierwsze rozdziały powieści, którą zaczął pisać. Łapy mu się, biedakowi, z emocji trzęsą i już chce mi czytać. Ledwie zdołałem mu to wyperswadować. W rezultacie zostawił mi manuskrypt. Już pierwszy rzut oka na tytuł przyprawił mnie o dreszcze zgrozy: “ Złamane życie". Reszta okazała się jeszcze okropniejsza. Niech się pani na mnie nie gniewa, wiem, że pani jest zbyt wyrozumiała, by wziąć mi to za złe, ale po prostu wyłem ze śmiechu. — To było do przewidzenia — wzruszyła ramionami Kate — i dziwię się, skąd mu przyszło na myśl zabieranie się do literatury. — Ja domyślam się — powiedział Kuczymiński. — Pociągnął go sukces Tynieckiego. — Bardzo możliwe — przyznała Kate. — Na pewno. No i niechże mi pani powie, jak mam postąpić. Gdyby nie ten jego entuzjazm, gdyby nie to przeświadczenie, że ma talent (ja miałem tylko określić czy to talent, czy geniusz!), gdyby nie jego wiara w siebie, przyszedłbym doń i powiedziałbym uczciwie: — Daj, bracie spokój. Niczego gorszego w życiu nie czytałem. Kate skinęła głową. — I teraz powinien pan tak powiedzieć. — Droga pani Kate!... A może pani zdjęłaby ten krzyż z moich pleców?... Na panią się nie obrazi, a mnie uzna za wroga, co gorsza, posądzi jeszcze o to, że chcę w zalążku zabić jego talent, bo obawiam się konkurencji. Kate jednak nie zgodziła się, pokrywając odmowę żartem: — Ach, jakże to nieładnie ze strony pana. Boi się pan wystawić na próbę swoje stosunki przyjazne, a chce pan ryzykować moim szczęściem małżeńskim. Wiadomość o literackich aspiracjach Goga rozbawiła Kate i nasunęła jej wiele ironicznych myśli, nie zajęła jednak jej uwagi na długo. Kate była całkowicie pochłonięta przygotowaniami do premiery. Nie opuszczała teraz żadnej próby w teatrze i dzieliła się z Tynieckim swymi poglądami na poszczególne sceny sztuki. Pod wpływem jej uwag Roger przerobił w ostatniej chwili niektóre dialogi i całe zakończenie aktu drugiego. Dyrektor Zasiecki, reżyserujący sztukę, powiedział kiedyś: — Powinna pani wziąć część tantiemy autorskiej. — Największą dla mnie tantiemą — odpowiedziała — będzie powodzenie sztuki. A powodzenie przepowiadali wszyscy: aktorzy, recenzenci teatralni, którzy czasami wpadali na próby, nawet personel techniczny. Pewnego razu świeżo przedstawiony Kate aktor, który widywał ją codziennie w towarzystwie Tynieckiego na sali, a nie wiedział, kim dlań jest Kate, powiedział jej: — To prawdziwe szczęście dla autora mieć taką żonę, jak pani... — Myli się pan — chciała sprostować Kate, lecz jej przerwał: — Ach, proszę pani, ja bynajmniej nie mówię o pani urodzie, która uszczęśliwiłaby każdego męża, ale o pani znawstwie teatru. Od szeregu dni już zauważyłem, że każda pani poprawka podnosi wartość sztuki. — Bardzo dziękuję panu za uznanie — uśmiechnęła się Kate. — Ale nie jestem żoną pana Tynieckiego. — Och, najmocniej przepraszam — skłonił się aktor. — Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale sądziłem... Uśmiechnął się z galanterią i dodał: — O ile jednak mnie mój zmysł spostrzegawczy nie myli, popełniłem tylko ten błąd, że wyprzedziłem fakty. Zarumieniła się i czując to, zaśmiała się głośno, by pokryć to niedorzeczne zmieszanie. — Zupełna pomyłka, proszę pana. Jestem kuzynką pana Tynieckiego. Zbliżyło się do nich kilka osób i korzystając z tego Kate wycofała się. To drobne zdarzenie wstrząsnęło jednak jej wyobraźnią. Ten aktor mówił o swoim zmyśle spostrzegawczym. Znaczyłoby to, że zaobserwował w stosunku Rogera do niej i odwrotnie coś, co pozwoliło mu sądzić, że są małżeństwem. Jak on to powiedział... Wyprzedziłem fakty... I nagle ogarnęło ją jakieś niezrozumiałe zadowolenie z siebie, z życia, z biegu wypadków. Nawet ta zniewaga, której doznała od Goga, wydała się jej teraz zdarzeniem pomyślnym. — Wyprzedziłem fakty... A dlaczegóż by nie, dlaczego nie mogłaby zostać żoną Rogera?... Moralnie jest wolna i może dysponować sobą, prawnie będzie wolna. Stała w cieniu nie oświetlonej sali. Przed rampą dwie aktorki i reżyser spierali się o coś z Rogerem. Jego profil i wysoka, szczupła sylwetka wydały się jej tak zrozumiale bliskie, tak niezastąpione, tak jedyne... — Czy to uczucie — zapytała siebie — czy to uczucie to właśnie miłość?... A jeżeli tak, to kiedy powstała? Moment po momencie cofała się wstecz. Oto Polaski czyta głośno jego nowelę. Nie, już wtedy poczuwała się jakby do solidarności z Rogerem, już wtedy była szczęśliwa z powodu jego sukcesu. Więc to jeszcze dawniej. Może wówczas w sankach, wówczas gdy konie poniosły?... Też nie. Drżała o jego życie i pocałowała go. Przypomnienie nasunęło obraz przyjazdu do Prudów i Rogera czekającego na nią przy kominku... Ach, prawda, jeszcze na stacji doznała zawodu, że po nią nie przyjechał... Tak... Niepodobna odnaleźć początku tego łańcucha faktów... Gdy po raz pierwszy zjawił się w jej mieszkaniu taki oschły i oficjalny, czy już wtedy coś się w niej niedostrzegalnie zaczęło, a może dopiero za drugiej jego bytności? Przysłał wówczas kwiaty, przyszedł i mówił o tych laurkach... A później Jolanta zachwycała się nim i nazajutrz byli na Placu Teatralnym. Tak, w powrotnej drodze... O, wtedy już wiedziała, że się nim interesuje. Rozmyślania przerwało zakończenie próby. Jak zwykle wyszli razem. Mieli tego dnia być w kilku sklepach i później pojechać na Saską Kępę, gdzie kończono już roboty tapicerskie. — Więc decyzja zapadła — powiedział, gdy znaleźli się na ulicy — pojutrze próba generalna, a we wtorek premiera. — Pan jest szczęśliwszy ode mnie — westchnęła Kate. — Pan będzie za kulisami, a ja na widowni dostanę chyba z tremy gęsiej skórki albo zemdleję. — Ja jestem dobrej myśli, a pani jednak obawia się? — Och, nie. Trema to nie brak ufności w wartość utworu. To coś całkiem nierozumnego, fizjologicznego, niezależnego od władz umysłowych. — Wobec tego poradzę pani coś. Niech pani zrobi tak jak ja i wcale na premierę nie idzie. — Serio zamierza pan... — oburzyła się. — Dlaczego to panią dziwi? — Nie dziwi, oburza. — Przecie zobaczymy i tak próbę generalną, a premiera to tylko kwestia reagowania publiczności. I przyznam się pani, że nie zależy mi na obserwowaniu tego zjawiska, na wsłuchiwaniu się w nasilenie braw czy na liczeniu oklasków. — I dlatego nie chce pan iść? — Nie dlatego. Nie chcę narazić się na mówienie o sztuce i o przedstawieniu ze znajomymi, nie chcę poza tym być wypychany na scenę, jeżeli publiczności podoba się wywołać autora. Nie jestem aktorem, którego wyrazem jest jego powierzchowność, lecz autorem, który przemawia do publiczności nie swoją zewnętrznością. Czyż pani mnie nie rozumie? — Owszem, ale — uśmiechnęła się — publiczność dozna zawodu i... ja też. Tak cieszyłam się na tę chwilę... — Jeżeli tak — odpowiedział wesoło — rzecz załatwiona. Oczywiście będę w teatrze. — Nie, nie — zaprotestowała, a serce zabiło jej żywiej — nie jestem taką egoistką, by dla swojej przyjemności żądać od pana poświęceń. — O, pani Kate. Czyż pani nie wie, że to, co może pani sprawić przyjemność, nie jest dla mnie poświęceniem, lecz radością?! — Wiem, że pan jest dla mnie zbyt dobry. Ale proszę mi pozwolić na maleńki rewanż. Ja też chcę panu okazać, że pewne wyrzeczenia się są dla mnie radością. Przemówił mi pan do przekonania. Więc nie pójdziemy na premierę. Tyniecki uśmiechnął się i powiedział: — Cóż to za dziwny stwór ten człowiek. Osiąga to, czego pragnie, i zamiast dziękować bogom, już, natychmiast myśli, czego by tu jeszcze zapragnąć. — Jakież są pana dalsze pragnienia? — zapytała wesoło. — Są tak śmiałe, że aż boję się z nimi wystąpić. — Czasami odwaga popłaca — zauważyła. — Zaryzykuję tedy. Pani Kate, marzyłem o tym, by ten wieczór spędzić z panią. Powiedział to tonem lekkim, prawie żartobliwym i po pauzie dodał: — ... z panią we dwójkę. Czy to nie za wiele? — Nie, nie za wiele — uśmiechnęła się. — Z przyjemnością spędzę ten wieczór z panem. — Ba, ale pani nie bierze na pewno pod uwagę tego, co powiedziałem przed chwilą o naturze ludzkiej. — Ma to znaczyć, że już pan ma nowe pragnienia? — zapytała rozbawiona. — Właśnie — westchnął. — Jak pani widzi, jestem nienasycony. — Rzeczywiście — przyznała. — Kiedyż wreszcie spełnią się pańskie życzenia? — Ach, o spełnieniu wszystkich na razie nie śmiem marzyć. — A jakiż jest ich komplet doraźny? — Program minimalny dotyczy tylko omawianego wieczoru. — Zatem? — Więc tak: pani nie lubi restauracji. Ja również. Gdzie tedy spędzimy ten wieczór? — Przyjdzie pan do mnie. — Więc nie będziemy sami. — Owszem. Na pewno wszyscy będą na premierze. Mój mąż również. Westchnął znowu. — Myślałem o czymś innym. Ale nie pogniewa się pani? — Jestem przekonana, że pan nigdy nie wystąpi z takim projektem, za który mogłabym się pogniewać. — Żywię dla pani ogromną wdzięczność za to zaufanie — skłonił głowę. — Ale tym bardziej muszę pilnować się, by go nie zachwiać. Spojrzała mu w oczy. — Sądzę, że nie uda się to panu nawet w tym wypadku, gdyby pan chciał. — A jednak... Co powiedziałaby pani, gdybym na przykład zaproponował: spędzimy ten wieczór u mnie na Saskiej Kępie. Kate zamyśliła się. — Widzi pani — zaniepokoił się jej milczeniem — przeholowałem, ale muszę pan; wyjaśnić moje motywy. Więc przede wszystkim, jeżeli chodzi o zachowanie form dla ludzi, to nikt o naszym wieczorze nie będzie wiedział. Gdybym przyszedł natomiast do pani, wyglądałoby w ten sposób, że chcę wyzyskać nieobecność pani męża. Czy tak?... Poza tym ostatecznie jesteśmy kuzynami i pani w dodatku nie wątpi o charakterze moich intencji. Prawda?... I wreszcie jeszcze jeden argument: wie czór premiery mojej pierwszej sztuki to dla mnie tak wielkie święto. Pragnąłbym więc podzielić się nim z panią. — Dobrze — skinęła głową. — Zapewniam pana, że i dla mnie nie będzie to dzień powszedni, — Bardzo, bardzo pani dziękuję — powiedział wzruszony. Zaśmiała się, by zmienić nastrój. — Ale teraz musi mi pan przyznać się do wybiegu. Zrobił zdumioną minę. — Do jakiego wybiegu? — To nieprawda, że rodziły się w panu coraz nowe pragnienia. O nie, miał pan gotowiuteńki plan od początku. — Przyznaję się ze skruchą i biję się w piersi. — Gotowa jestem założyć się, że już od dawna wszystko to pan uplanował. — Nic nie ostoi się przed pani przenikliwością — przyznał. — I dlatego tak pan śpieszył, by do wtorku urządzić willę. — Zgadza się — wybuchnął śmiechem. — Jestem zdemaskowany. Istotnie od kilku tygodni ułożył sobie ten projekt. W projekcie tym był jeszcze jeden i w dodatku najważniejszy punkt, ale tego już Kate nie domyślała się. We wtorek po południu na herbatę przyszli jak zwykle Tukałło i Polaski, a później Strąkowski i Jolanta. Głównym tematem rozmów była oczywiście premiera Tynieckiego, na którą wybierali się wszyscy. Gdy przed ósmą zabierali się do wyjścia, Gogo, widząc że Kate zostaje, zapytał: — Czy nie idziesz do teatru? — Nie — odpowiedziała krótko. — Sądzę, że Tynieckiemu będzie przykro — zauważył nieśmiało. — Dlaczego nie chce pani być na premierze? — zaniepokoiła się Jolanta. — Widziałam próbę generalną — wymijająco powiedziała Kate. — Ależ Tynieckiemu oczywiście będzie przykro. — Ach, czyż obecność lub nieobecność jednej osoby wśród tysiąca innych można zauważyć? — wzruszyła lekko ramionami. — W tym się musi kryć jakaś tajemnica — orzekła Jolanta. — Niech pani powie, Kate, dlaczego nie idzie pani? — Przecie pani sama mówi — zareplikowała Kate — że to tajemnica. Jolanta jednak jeszcze nie dała za wygraną i żegnając się z Kate zapytała półgłosem: — Pokłóciliście się? — Z kim? — No z Tynieckim. Kate zaśmiała się. — Nie umiem się kłócić. — Jest pani bardzo tajemnicza. Ale proszę panią, niech pani chociaż po drugim akcie przyjedzie do teatru. Tynieckiemu naprawdę będzie przykro. — Upewniam panią, że nie. — Nie rozumiem pani — zaniepokoiła się Jolanta. Gogo również nie pochwalał w duchu postanowienia Kate. Jej nieobecność w teatrze na premierze kuzyna oczywiście zwróci jego uwagę i uwagę wszystkich znajomych. Tego Gogo był pewien. I nie omylił się, gdyż wszyscy znajomi witali go pytaniem: — A gdzie jest pani Kate? — Nie czuje się dobrze i została w domu — odpowiedział. Po drugim jednak akcie, gdy widownia trzęsła się od oklasków i od długotrwałych wywoływań autora, i gdy okazało się, że autor w teatrze jest nieobecny, Gogo nagle opanowany został niedorzeczną na pozór myślą: — Kate dlatego nie przyszła. Wiedziała, że go nie będzie. Została w domu... I on jest tam z nią... Krew uderzyła mu do głowy. Półprzytomny zaczął przepychać się między rzędami krzeseł ku wyjściu, potrącając ludzi i depcząc im po nogach. W przejściu złapał go za łokieć młody Czumski. Mówił coś o talencie, o Fredrze, o arystokracji, która... i tak dalej. Gogo nic z tego nie rozumiał. Uśmiechnął się potakująco, a w głowie mu huczało. — Ach, jakim byłem głupcem... Jakim głupcem... Wreszcie uwolnił się od Czumskiego. W szatni długo przeszukiwał kieszenie, zanim znalazł numerek. Wybiegł na ulicę i wskoczył do pierw- szej napotkanej taksówki. Po pięciu minutach był przed domem. Spojrzał w okna. Tylko w sypialni Kate świeciło się. — Ach, głupcze, naiwny głupcze — mówił do siebie, wbiegając na schody: Na pierwszym piętrze jednak zatrzymał się. Zastanie ich razem, zastanie, być może, w sytuacji nie pozostawiającej żadnych wątpliwości. I co wówczas?... Oczywiście, pomimo całego nieporozumienia z Kate ma wobec niej prawa męża. Jaki użytek z tego prawa należy robić? Pierwszą myślą było: zabić oboje. Zemścić się za to, że go tak haniebnie oszukali... Przyszła jednak refleksja: i co potem? Skandal, więzienie, nędza... Otarł spocone czoło i przygryzł wargi. Namyślał się jeszcze chwilę. Nie, nie może tak postąpić, ale powinien wyzyskać ten atut, który zdobędzie, ten dowód winy Kate, i przy jego pomocy ujarzmić ją, zmusić do zejścia z koturnów. Otworzył drzwi, szybko przeszedł przedpokój, gabinet i wszedł do sypialni. Przed toaletą siedziała w szlafroku Marynia i zajęta była wyskubywaniem brwi. — O Jezu! — zerwała się na jego widok. — Gdzie jest pani? — zapytał ostro. — Tak się przestraszyłam — odetchnęła służąca. — Pani nie ma. — Jak to nie ma?! — A no wyszła. — Sama? — A no sama. Przecież wszyscy państwo wyszli razem do teatru. — Nie mówiła pani, dokąd idzie? — A nie mówiła. Może do kina, albo co. — I nikt nie przychodził po moim wyjściu? — A nikt. — Cóż u licha Marynia każde zdanie zaczyna od a! — zirytował się. — I nie telefonował nikt? — A skądże ja mogę wiedzieć? W kuchni telefonu nie słychać. — Marynia nie w kuchni siedzi, tylko tu mizdrzy się przed lustrem! — krzyknął i wyszedł zły z pokoju. Po chwili wahania włożył kapelusz. Wiedział, że Kate czasami bywała w cukierni na Polnej. Należało tam pojechać. Kategoria:Trzy serca